


Heat

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Barry Allen is The Flash, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Frottage, Gay Sex, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Metahumans, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sexual Content, SnowBarry - Freeform, True Mates, Vaginal Sex, West-Allen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: "The Particle Accelerator changed him. Does anyone know how much"When Barry wakes up from his coma, speed isn't the first thing he discovers. The explosion transformed his DNA. He's not human anymore.The team at Star Labs along with Barry's closest friends are going to do everything they can to help him adjust to his new life as a Metahuman.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction of any kind. This is mostly smut, not much story, and no Flash in the first few chapters at least.
> 
> Update 9/22/19  
Turns out I got more story in each chapter than I thought I would. 
> 
> Note: Barry Solo and Mutual Masturbation may include sex toys. All sexual encounters may include oral sex. Also most chapters include more than one release. 
> 
> Sexual Pairings Per Chapter:
> 
> Chapter (1) N/A  
Chapter (2) Barry Solo  
Chapter (3) Barry Solo; Caitlin and Barry Mutual Masturbation; Caitlin and Barry Vaginal Sex  
Chapter (4) Barry Solo  
Chapter (5) Barry Solo; Oliver and Barry Mutual Masturbation and Anal Sex  
Chapter (6) N/A  
Chapter (7) N/A  
Chapter (8) Barry Solo: (using speed vibrations)  
Chapter (9) Barry Solo: (using speed vibrations); Cisco and Barry Mutual Masturbation; Cisco and Barry Anal Sex  
Chapter (10) Barry and Captain Cold Mutual Masturbation; Barry Masturbation with a helping hand from Cisco  
Chapter (11) Barry Solo; Barry and Cisco Anal Sex  
Chapter (12) Barry and Iris Mutual Masturbation; Barry and Iris Vaginal Sex  
Chapter (13) N/A  
Chapter (14) Barry and Iris Vaginal Sex; Caitlin Solo; also Barry gets a helping hand from Caitlin at one point during sex with Iris (Caitlin fingers Barry)  
Chapter (15) Barry and Iris Vaginal Sex  
Chapter (16) Barry and Iris Lots of Sex  
Chapter (17) Barry and Iris Vaginal Sex; Oral Sex; Mutual Masturbation

The Particle Accelerator had changed him, that was an understatement. The explosion had, in all actuality, transformed his DNA. When they brought Barry to Star Labs, they had no idea what to expect. Well, at least Dr. Wells had played it off that way. But that’s a story for another time. Back to Barry. The first test for the team at Star Labs was to figure out the amount and types of medication they would need not only keep him alive, but to stabilize him. Dr. Wells figured it out, pretty early on. Barry’s medical team consisted of Dr. Harrison Wells, brilliant scientist; Dr. Caitlyn Snow, geneticist and Cisco Ramon, engineer and as it would turn out, Caitlyn’s assistant to Barry.  
During the first two-three months of Barry’s coma, most of the team’s concentration was spent on making sure that Barry was medicated properly, comfortable, nourished and clean. As Barry’s body began to really respond to his meds, Caitlyn began to notice his muscles were becoming more defined. His muscles should be atrophy she thought to herself. Being a geneticist, to her this was like being a kid in a candy store. She quickly developed a daily and weekly regimen. She found that his cells were in a constant state of flux. It was mind baffling to her. His muscles were becoming more defined every day. His vitals were way off the charts, and yet for him, this seemed to be normal, where they needed yo be. When they were at this level, Barry’s body seemed to respond the best. His heart beat was fast, his metabolism was crazy. She had never seen anything like it. He had a Hyper Metabolism. His body temperature ran between 99.6-100.6. Although, most days it was 99.6, it seemed to spike to 100.6 for three days every month. She hadn’t any clue to its cause, she was still working on that. The first time it happened, she got nervous, she thought that maybe he was sick, but when she took a blood sample, there was no sign of any type of illness. So this was normal for him she thought. Another result from his new DNA.  
It was during his temperature spike of month four, she had been giving him a sponge bath, when she noticed his penis was hard. He didn’t have a full out erection, but he was definitely hard. It dawned on her, what if his monthly temperature spike was related to his hormonal fluctuations? With all the changes happening to his body there was no reason to believe that his hormonal functions wouldn’t be affected. She immediately grabbed a blood collection kit. Sure enough, the tests showed a significant spike in his testosterone levels. She followed his cycle over the next few months. About five days leading up to his temperature spike, his T levels began to rise. On day six, of what she deemed his “Meta-Human” Cycle  
his testosterone fluctuated, as did his body temperature. This was something she had never noticed before. Her conclusions from her first three months of testing, his 4th, 5th and 6th months of his coma were as follows:  
Days 1-4 T levels climb at a steady pace by 10% each day. On Day 5 subjects T Levels are comparable to a pubescent male. On Day 6 of his cycle, subject’s penis becomes partially erect. Day 6 does not fall in line with any of the others. Subjects hormone levels become erratic. For exactly 45 minutes, at 10:00am, 12:30pm, 4:00pm, 6:30pm and 9:00pm subject becomes fully erect and T Levels spike to 50% above normal at the intervals previously noted. Between subject’s hormonal spikes, T Levels show normal readings. It should be noted, that during his normal reading, subject’s penis maintains it’s semi-hard state. On day 7; the subjects T levels are double that of a human male. Subject becomes hot to the touch, visibly flushed and fully erect for 24 hours. T Levels remain extremely high during this time period. Finally on Day 8; T Levels gradually lower. Subject remained fully erect until 12:00pm. Subjects penis was reduced to semi-erect until 8:00pm. At 8:05pm; subject’s penis relented into its normal faced state. Subject’s T Levels remained at 50 % above normal from 6am-12pm, 20% above normal from 12pm-8pm. Normal testosterone levels were observed after 8pm.  
In Summary:  
Meta-Human Heat Cycles run 29 days, Day 21-25 appear to prepare the body for the height of its arousal, by gradually increasing the sex hormones in his body. Day 26 appears to also be a day of preparation, while also providing the body with short intervals of heightened arousal to prepare for Day 27. Day 28 is the day when the “Heat” will hit in full force. Lastly, on Day 29 subject's hormones slowly return to their normal levels.  
In conclusion: Meta-Humans experience, what can only be deemed, a heat cycle. Subject of study is a 24 year old male. There is no evidence at this time if the same will be true of Meta-Human females.  
What this will mean to the new Meta-Human population is yet to be seen.  
As months seven and eight followed the exact same patterns as the prior three months, she had expected nothing would be different going forward and then month nine arrived.


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up. He leaves Star Labs to see and spend time with his family, but his body doesn't cooperate.

Month Nine was moving along the same as every other month had since the day Barry arrived. Caitlin was busy finishing up a report she had been working on for Dr. Wells, when suddenly she heard Cisco’s voice through the coms.   
“Caitlin, Dr. Wells, I need you in the Cortex NOW”  
When Caitlin arrived in the Cortex, Dr. Wells was already there, and he was talking to.. BARRY! The sight was so surreal. Barry Allen was sitting up in bed. Not only was he awake, but he was alert and engaging in conversation. She walked over to the side of Barry where Dr. Wells had just removed the IV. He must have removed the oxygen tubes from his nose before she arrived. HI, she said as if he was 88 years old and hard of hearing. Hi, he responded with an adorable smile. I’m Dr. Caitlin Snow she said. I’ve been part of the team here at Star Labs taking care of you while you were in your coma. She grabbed a urine collection cup and was about to ask him for a sample, when Dr. Wells gently pushed her arm away.   
“We have a lot to discuss”, said Dr. Wells to both Caitlin and Barry. At that Caitlin put the collection cup down and left to get Barry something to wear. Barry was alone in the room when she returned. She handed Barry some Star Labs sweatpants and a sweat shirt. As she handed him the clothes, she noticed his semi-hard bulge, the one she had been studying the past few months, the one that meant he was entering his cycle. She frantically searched her brain, trying to to drawer attention to herself. When was his last cycle? What is today’s date? What was his temperature this morning? This is Day 6 she said softly to herself. “What did you say?”, he asked. Oh, nothing, she replied. I was just thinking out loud. I do that too sometimes he said with a smile. She couldn’t help thinking that he really had a beautiful smile. She had just introduced herself to him and now she has to explain to him that his body is approaching its “Heat Cycle”.   
“How are you feeling”, she asked. “I feel fine” was his response. “I feel normal”. “Great” she smiled. Look Barry, the “Particle Accelorator, it transformed your body’s DNA. There is so much that we don’t know. We are learning new things everyday. Some of what we do know, I would like to discuss with you. The sooner we can do that, the better.”  
“I am really thankful to all of you, he said, but right now, I really want to go see my family. Let them know I’m awake and healthy.” She knew it was a mistake not to tell him right then and there about his cycle, but what if now that he was awake things would be different. Maybe the hormonal fluctuations wouldn’t be as severe. Maybe the symptoms would go away all together. There was no way to really know until it happened.   
“When you are up to it then, please call me, and if you have any questions, if anything comes up, especially anything unusual. Even if you just want to talk, I will always be here for you.”

She wanted him to at least spend the rest of the day with them at Star Labs, but it was clear to her that Barry had other plans. “Barry”, she yelled as he was walking out the door. “If anything, I mean anything comes up that seems unusual. Please don’t hesitate to call me.   
“I won’t. I promise” was his response, and then he was gone. 

He stood there, looking into CC Jitters, the local coffee shop, the coffee shop where Iris worked. There she is, he thought to himself, his best friend, the woman he hoped someday would become much more. Iris was not only Barry’s best friend, but she was also his foster sister. Joe West, Iris’s dad, had taken Barry in when he was 11 years old after his mother had tragically died. They became extremely close over the years. Close like a brother and sister would, but Barry had always had a crush on Iris and he hoped someday that she would see past being foster siblings and that their relationship would become intimate, but for now, he was ok with what they had. They were close and they would always have each other no matter what the future held.   
As soon as he walked in the door, Iris screamed. “You’re awake!” She jumped into his arms. “Why didn’t Star Labs call us?”  
“I just woke up!” He answered.  
She hugged him tight. Suddenly, he felt hot, overheated actually. That’s when he noticed… He was hard!He was really hard. Thank God he had kept the compression shorts on they had on him when he woke up. He almost didn’t, they were awful tight, but he wouldn’t have felt right if he had borrowed clothes without wearing underwear with them. The shorts were hurting him now, as his very hard penis was trying to escape.   
“My dad’s gonna be so happy to see you” she said. She released the hug and left to get her coat. He did his best to calm himself down. He relaxed his body and tried to breath in and out as deeply as possible without attracting attention to himself. By the time they made it to the CCPD his boner had been reduced to the semi-hard state it had been in when he woke up.   
“You scared the hell out of us” Joe said, giving Barry a great big bear hug. Barry was dizzy. Joe must have saw something in his face. “You feel okay?” He asked. “Yeah, why?” Barry asked. You’re face is really flushed Bar. Maybe you should go home and rest for a bit.   
“You did just wake up from a 9 month coma Barry.”, Iris chimed in.   
They were right. His body was heating up again and the strain in his shorts was back.   
“I think I just need some air” he said. “I’m going to walk home. The fresh air will be good for me. I’ll see you guys in a few hours for dinner.”  
The walk home was short, but he was able to relax his body again and by the time he reached his apartment he felt much better.   
When he walked in the door, the first thing he noticed was that his apartment was spotless. He knew he hadn’t left it that way. I mean, he wasn’t dirty, but he wasn’t always as organized as he should have been. Iris must have cleaned up for me he thought. If he knew Iris like he did, she probably came and at least dusted the entire place every week. Joe had undoubtedly maintained his rent. They were both amazing people. He was so very thankful to have the both of them in his life.   
He sat down at the kitchen counter. He suddenly realized that there was no doubt about it, he definitely felt different. He wasn’t sure what was different, but what he know was that he was really tired. Maybe some sleep would take care of the symptoms he had been experiencing the past few hours. He entered his bedroom. His bed looked so inviting right now.   
He was on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The events of the day running through his head.   
(1) He had been struck by lightning. He remembered the day, the storm and the original jolt of pain when the lighting bolt hit, then everything went black.   
(2) He had been in a coma for nine months. Nine months of his life, just gone. He has so many questions to ask Caitlin about those months.   
(3) The lightning had transformed his DNA. So, what? I’m not human anymore?   
He let out a deep sigh.   
He was brought out of his thoughts as his body started to heat up again. What is going on with me, he wondered? His body was aching for attention, and now, finally he was in the privacy of his own own and able to provide it with the attention it needed. The sweatshirt came off first. He began to gently rub his belly, his belly was always sensitive, his starting point when he felt aroused. His newly defined abs, the accident had provided, intensified that sensitivity, and he was extremely sensitive right now. He let out a soft moan. It felt so good!   
His boner wanted out! The compression shorts were tight and with his state of arousal it felt like they may cut off his circulation. When he pulled his sweatpants down he noticed a very large wet spot at the top of his shorts, where the head of his penis had been struggling to escape all day. As soon as the shorts were down, he began to slowly jerk himself off.   
Barry wasn’t shy about masturbation. He had been single for quite sometime now. He made sure to take care of himself at least once a week. He did his best to plan his sessions He made sure to have enough uninterrupted time so that he could go slow and when finished feel satisfied. He wondered if, since his libido was naturally high, if somehow, being in the coma for so long was the cause of what had been happening to him today.   
He was so horny right now. The pre-cum was running down his hand. Rubbing the tip of his penis, Barry let out another moan, not softly this time, it was more like a desperate grunt. He felt the pressure in his belly build and he jerked harder. A couple more strokes and he came so hard he could barely breath. As his body relaxed and he came down from the euphoria he had just experienced, he realized he was now really sticky, sweaty and gross. He gathered himself together and made his way into the shower. 

A she stepped out of the shower, he heard his cell phone ring. Iris had left a message. “I hope you’re feeling better Barry”. She continued.. She let him know that Joe was stuck at work and wouldn’t be there for dinner, and that she was going to watch Netflix and chill. He knew what she meant by that. It was her alone time now. She was going to use this opportunity to satisfy her own needs.   
He sent her a text: “Feeling okay, but I could use some more rest.” She quickly responded: “It’s probably for the best then. Let’s plan on tomorrow night. Same time at the house work for you?” Yes, he responded, sounds like a plan.”  
He really was wiped out, now that he thought about it. With that he threw his PJ’s on, climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to get at lease one more chapter up tomorrow. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Full Blown Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up in heat. Lot's of Snowbarry in this chapter

When Barry woke up the next morning, he was hot, sweaty and extremely horny. He had no time to think about what was happening to him, his penis was aching and rock hard, requiring his full and immediate attention. The slightest touch nearly put him over the edge. He was palming himself softly when another ache caught his attention. His anus, it was throbbing and begging for his attention. He quickly removed his shorts, they were soaked. He couldn’t try to figure out why right now, he had to touch himself. He moved his fingers down to his hole and began to rub around it. The sensation sent shivers down his spine. His anus was pulsing with desire. He had never fingered himself before, he’d never even considered it, but at this moment he wanted nothing more. Carefully he started to push a finger in. To his surprise his hole wasn’t tight at all. It was slick and accepting. One finger turned into two and two fingers turned to three. He was fucking himself, faster and faster, and oh did it feel good. His penis was leaking so much pre-cum, he hadn’t even really giving it attention. He continued to work himself down below, he found his sweet spot. He was moaning so loud now, he really hoped his neighbors wouldn’t hear him. He kept rubbing the spot faster and faster. His orgasm hit. Cum was erupting from his penis, spurt after spurt, it just kept coming. His hole was now tightly clamped around his fingers, spasm after spasm. His orgasm slowly wound down. His body relaxed just long enough for him to take a deep breath. The relief from his orgasm didn’t last long, he already felt the same way he did before his release.   
He knew he was going to have to contact Dr. Snow.

Luckily he had added her contact info into his phone before he left Star Labs yesterday.   
He dialed the number and Caitlin picked up on the first ring, Hello she said. “Caitlin” he said, somewhere between a moan and a wine.   
“Barry?” Yes, it’s me, came through the phone. He sounded like he was in pain.   
“I um, I think something is really wrong with me Caitlin.”  
He started to breath heavy, he’d been absentmindedly stroking himself since his last orgasm. She remained silent, unsure of what to say. “OH GOD! He yelled: (his hot cum spilled all over the place) and then his heavy breathing turned into a sign of relief.   
“Breath Barry. Try to keep yourself as calm as possible. I do know what is happening to you.   
“You do? Please tell me! (he gasped)  
“Give me your address Barry. I would like to discuss this with you face to face. I also have a few things I think may help. He gave her his address.   
“I’m really not in any condition for visitors right now Dr. Snow. “ He was groaning now. His hand held his penis, but he wasn’t moving it at all. Still, he was on the cusp of what must have been his 4th or 5th orgasm in the past two hours. “SO CLOSE” (he was moaning again). She staid quiet. “It hurts so bad Caitlin. My body hurts.” He sounded like he was crying now.   
“Barry, she said trying to calm him down. I’m on the way.”   
Heavy breathing and then another release. His breathing calmed.   
“Breath Barry, Breath. I will see you soon.”

He tried to breath, he really did, somewhere in his brain it registered that help was on the way. He would have answers shortly, but the pain of his erection and the ache of his soaked anus was just too much for him to handle. He grabbed an unopened toothbrush from his bedside drawer. He opened the toothbrush and stuck the back end in his hole. It wasn’t much, but the feeling seemed to take the edge off, at least for a few minutes anyway. 

When Caitlin arrived at Barry’s apartment she was relieved to find the door was unlocked. She braced herself, afraid of the state she might find him in. When she entered the apartment she heard a bed squeaking, it sounded like he was jumping on his bed. As she approached the room the sound was emanating from, she called out Barry’s name. The response/sounds she received was that of harsh breaths and soft moans. She was a medical professional, but she was also a single 28 year old woman and his sounds were making her entire body tingle with arousal. She was pretty sure there was a wet spot forming on her underwear.   
What she saw when she opened the door almost put her over the edge. He was urgently humping a pillow, completely naked, sweaty, flushed and hard as a rock. The look on his face was somewhere between pain and ecstasy. With one last loud moan he brought himself over the edge, his seed spurting all over the floor. It was then that she noticed a sensual scent filling the room. 

She regained her composure and proceeded to put her hand in the bag she brought over pulling out a vibrating dildo, lube and a pocket pussy. She was hoping that the toys would bring Barry some relief.   
Barry was now lying on his back, desperately rubbing around his entire body.   
“What’s wrong with me Caitlin?” She sat down on the bed next to him, lube and pocket pussy in hand. Her eyes met his. “Barry”, she said, holding the lube up for him to see, I’m going to put some of this on your penis. Is that ok?”  
A soft, but heated Yes escaped came from his mouth. As soon as he felt her hand on him, he let out a loud moan. At first she thought she had caused him pain, but the look on his face told her otherwise. He was so hard and his skin so hot. She spread the lube all around the toy and when she got to the tip of his penis, she couldn’t help but gently moving a finger over the slit. She wanted to feel it. It took everything she had not to let out a moan of her own as she felt his leaking pre-cum slide down her hand. She somehow managed to regain her self-control, she grabbed the pocket pussy and slid it over his penis. Right away he started to rock up into it urgently. Moving it up and down, she followed his pace.   
“Barry, try to listen to me ok.” He nodded.   
“You’re in Heat.”  
I will explain everything in detail tomorrow when you are in a better state of mind. You need to know that today will be the worst of it. I should have insisted you stay yesterday. I should have let you know that this happening to you was a real possibility. I’m so sorry!  
“It’s ok” he said with a soft moan. She knew that there was no reason to to harp on this right now. Barry’s brain and body were so full of lust, a real conversation was not going to be possible. He couldn’t think about anything besides what his body was begging for, his upcoming release was all he could concentrate on.   
Barry held onto the toy with both hands, moving his body up and down, his penis sliding in an out frantically. Caitlin had taken to rubbing gentle circles on his abs when Barry suddenly lifted his butt off the bed and with one final grunt sperm began shooting straight up, spurt after spurt. She noticed that there was clear liquid streaming down from his butt hole. This was unexpected, she thought to herself. It seemed that his hole was begging to be filled. The smell was intoxicating. She was already aroused, her undies were drenched, and now this, she was ready to give into her urges.   
She moved down to get a better look. His bed sheets were covered with the liquid. She took a long deep breath.   
“Barry I am going to see what is going on down there”, she said pointing at his butt. “I’m going to touch you again. Is it still ok?”   
He nodded.  
She moved a finger to his hole and began rubbing circles all around it. She reached over to grab the dildo.   
“Barry, have you ever had anal sex?” “No, he replied, but I want to today. I need to, I have to. My body needs it. I can feel it. My ass is aching.” He was so serious right now. He wasn’t trying to talk dirty or sound like a pig, he was being honest, and that turned her on even more.   
“This is going to feel uncomfortable at first and you will likely feel some pain. Are you ready Barry?”  
“Yes, please.” he moaned.  
She put batteries in the Dildo and slowly started to enter him, She would have lubed it up , but there was so much slick in and around his hole that there was no need to do so.   
“Are you ok?” She asked.   
“Yes, it feels so good!”  
‘I’m going to start moving it now, okay?   
He took a deep breath and let it out with a desperate “Yes”  
She started off slow, but she could tell that he wanted more, no that he needed more. She turned the vibration on low and started to go faster. He was moaning really loud now. The slick was pouring out of his ass. He was drenched. His entire body seemed to be shaking and he was grinding down onto the dildo with a sense of urgency.   
The sounds, the sights, the smells, she couldn’t take it anymore. She moved one of her hands to her pussy and started putting pressure on it from the outside of her jeans. She needed more though. She undid the botton, then the zipper and slid her hand into her underwear. She was soaked and her clit was aching for attention. She started rubbing her clit, she could feel the pressure building almost immediately. Barry’s breathing was really erratic now, as was hers.   
“I’m gonna cum” he shouted. “Mmmm, me too”, she replied.Suddenly her pussy began to pulse. Right as she hit the height of her orgasm, she felt his ass squeeze down on the dildo, holding it in place. His face was beet red, his mouth open and his eyes shut. The fingers on her clit moved down to her hole and she began fingering herself fast. She was moaning, he was moaning and then he erupted, liquid flowing freely from his hole at the same time spurt after spurt of cum was shooting out of his penis. It only took a quick rub of her clit for Caitlin to reach her very first back to back orgasm.   
She desperately needed his dick inside of her right now.   
“Barry”, she said with a desperate tone in her voice. Do you have any protection in here?  
He reached toward his bedside drawer, “in there”. He looked so drained now. She figured he had been going strong for at least 6 hours now. If not for his meta-human DNA, he probably would have gone into cardiac arrest hours ago.   
The doctor in her knew she should be taking samples and running tests, working on a scientific way to help him, but the ache between her legs was winning taking priority at the moment. She needed him inside her. She pulled an upon 3 pack of trojans from his nightstand.   
“Caitlin” he gasped. She grabbed a condom and slid it over his rock hard penis. The touch made him shiver. It almost seemed like he was vibrating. Now that would be something she thought. She didn’t waste any time stradleing his hips and lowering herself down onto him. Once she was all the way down he immediately began pushing up hard and moving in and out, but she could tell he needed more. She grabbed his shoulders, “Let me”. Their eyes met, he shook his head in agreement. It didn’t take long for her orgasm to hit. Her vagina pulsed and clutched around his penis. He could hardly breath at the feeling. He was so close now.   
“I’m gonna cum” he growled. She stopped moving, taking him inside her as deed as she could. She was right on the edge again too. He was breathing hard. She could feel his penis swell and start to pulse, and then she felt his eruption. That was all she needed. She felt intense waves of pleasure, nothing that she had ever experienced before. His body relaxed underneath her as he came down from his orgasmic high.   
“Thank you”, he whispered.   
This was the first orgasm that had given him any real relief. It was still short-lived, but nonetheless, his body had felt a tiny bit of satisfaction this time.   
She moved off of him as gently as she could, She knew his erection was unrelenting.  
“No need to thank me Barry. I wanted that just as much as you did.”  
As she was getting dressed, she noticed his hand had moved to his penis again. He was now on his side gently fucking in and out of his fist.   
Thankfully, she though to herself, what they had done had satisfied her. Whatever chemicals his body was secreting only had a temporary affect on his partners. Something else she was now anxious to study.   
“I promise you that you won’t ever have to go through this again Barry, she said. I’m going to do everything in my power to figure this out for you. You have my word.”

It had been almost 7 hours since his heat hit. All of the tests she had run while he was in the coma had shown that his full heat lasted 24 hours. She really hoped that him being awake and sexually active now would make the extreme heat last for a shorter period, but only time would tell if that was the case. 

Then here was a knock at the door.   
“Barry, it’s me Iris”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	4. Full Blown Heat Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry continues to experience his First Heat.  
In this chapter you will find a lot more masturbation, some new discoveries, scientific observations and a call for help to a green leather wearing friend.

Then here was a knock at the door.  
“Barry, it’s me Iris”

Barry ’s eyes sprung wide open.  
“I can’t see her like this Caitlin!”  
“I’ll tell her you’re sick Barry”  
“Ill tell her you have a bad stomach ache with really bad diarrhea.”  
He wasn’t too happy about the that, but he also knew that with Iris, the symptoms were perfectly selected.

Caitlin opened the door halfway.  
Iris startled at first. “Caitlin?” She questioned.  
Yeah, his Iris.  
Barry called me, he wasn’t feeling well, so he asked me to come by.  
“Oh, okay. I see.” was her response. 

Caitlyn could tell she was a little put out since Barry hadn’t called her first. Barry was her best friend, her brother and Caitlin new that.  
“It’s his stomach Iris” , she continued. He had some pretty bad cramps and diarrhea. He felt like he was going to vomit right before you knocked on the door. 

Lucky for Caitlin and Barry, Iris was not very good around sick people, especially sick people with stomach ailments. She had a very weak stomach, so she was no help in this type of situation.  
Suddenly Caitlin noticed Iris’s face was beginning to turn a queasy shade of green.  
“Is he ok?” She asked looking down away from Caitlin.  
“He will be” Caitlin assured.  
Please tell him to call me when he’s up to it. I’ll let my dad know he won’t be over tonight.”  
“I will”, Caitlin assured, and with that, Iris left.

Barry’s breathing was erratic when Caitlin got back to the room. He was masturbating his penis furiously. He was so far gone at the moment, he didn’t even ask about how it had gone with Iris.  
The dildo (he pointed). Please Caitlin. She had hesitated at first, she was afraid to get too close to him again. She was afraid that his intoxicating juices would get her all worked up again. She pushed the toy closer to him so that he could reach it. He grabbed it right away and shoved it in his hole. He moved it in and out, grinding down onto it, and moaning loudly as he felt it vibrate on his prostate. 

Oliver he moaned. “I need to call Oliver.”  
“Oliver Queen?” She asked.  
“Yeas Barry moaned. His penis was starting to spasm and suddenly cum erupted from the tip, landing all over him. 

Barry continued to focus all of his attention on his hole. He had pulled the dildo out and was now rubbing below his hole with his three middle fingers and in and around his hole with another. Even though he had just had a visible orgasm, it seemed like the orgasm was not complete. She could see the tension in his face hadn’t let up at all, it seemed as it had gotten worse.  
Suddenly, the slick wasn’t just pouring out of his hole, it was squirting out of it. His whole was visibly pulsing. Barry’s face was now scrunched up in ecstasy.  
It took her a few seconds to realize it, but this must have been his first true orgasm of the day.  
A ‘meta-human specific orgasm’ she postulated.  
She noticed right away that for the first time in 10 hours his penis returned to its normal size.  
Mmmm he moaned, rubbing all around his stomach and abs. 

It took about 10 minutes for his penis to return to a semi-hard state.

This had become a learning experience for her now. She was starting to feel good about herself again, even though she had lost control earlier.  
She slowly approached Barry’s side. “  
That last orgasm, Barry, did you finally feel some real relief?”  
“Yes, some. He continued; I’ve never felt anything like it. It felt like every cell in my body was suddenly vibrating. It was… (moaning) great. He erection returning now. 

Caitlin grabbed her phone and entered a new note; she wrote down his description of the orgasm and everything she herself had witnessed. This orgasm had been significant and she had to find out why.

Both of his hand were rubbing circles around his belly, she noticed he was hard as a rock again.

“Oliver Queen? Barry. You want me to contact him for you? Do you think that is a good idea right now? You may not be able to carry on a normal conversation.”

Barry knew that Oliver was gay. He had only recently came out to Felicity and Dig when Barry had been in Starling City before the accident. Oliver hadn’t been ready to let the world in on his secret just yet, so he asked his friends to please keep it between themselves. Felicity had told Barry the night he saved Oliver’s life. They had been talking, and Barry had asked if her and Oliver were a couple. One thing led to another and it had slipped out. Barry was trustworthy though. They figured that out fast. The secret was safe with him. At least it had been until this very moment. 

He was urgently working his penis now, rubbing around the tip with his pre-cum.  
“I need to talk to him Caitlin. Trust me!”  
Barry didn’t consider himself gay, he had been in love with Iris as long as he could remember, but there had been something about Oliver Queen that turned Barry on, and right now, all he could think about was Oliver Queen pushing into him.

Somehow, Caitlin had been able to continue controlling her urges while she watched him continue to unravel. She knew she was going to get herself off when she got home, but right now, she was ok. 

“Oliver Queen?”, she asked.  
Yes, Oliver answered. This is Dr. Caitlin Snow from Star Labs.  
“Star Labs. That’s where Barry Allen is being treated, isn’t it? Yes, it was, she answered, but Barry actually woke up from his coma yesterday.”, she continued.  
“He’s awake?” Oliver asked. He sounded excited too Caitlin.  
“He is, and that’s what I’m actually calling you about.”  
“What can I do to help you?” Oliver asked. 

Caitlin quickly explained the situation to Oliver as professionaly as possible, considering the situation.  
She continued, “He asked me to contact you. He would like it if you could come here tonight.” There was a second or two of silence on the other line, before he responded. 

“I’m actually away from home on business, only about 30 minutes from Central City”, he said.  
“Give me Barry’s address. I’ll be there within the hour.”

She hung up and looked over at Barry who was still alternating between massaging his stomach and teasing the tip of his penis. He did seem to have a little bit more control now, more control than he had been all day. 

“Barry”, she said. Oliver will be here soon.”  
He smiled from ear to ear.  
“How do you feel, she asked? You seem a little bit better.”

“Im still really horny, but my head feels clearer. I feel like I have a better grasp on what’s happening around me.”

“Is it ok if get a quick blood sample?” She asked.  
“Yeah. Yeah of course.”, was his response.

He presented his left arm for her and proceeded to rub circles around his belly.

“Your belly”, she looked into his eyes, “has it always been a point of arousal for you?”  
“Ever since I can remember” he said.

“I didn’t realize why rubbing it felt so good when I was young, but when I hit puberty I caught on.” “When I feel over stimulated, the gentle tingle I get from rubbing my stomach helps me focus.  
I’m able to enjoy my solo sessions longer, and when I can take my time, my orgasms are better.”

She finished obtaining the sample and let him have his arm back. He moved his right hand back to his penis, stoking it now. He moved his left hand down to his balls. She could tell he was on the cusp of another orgasm. 

How many will that make, she quickly thought to herself. 12 maybe 15? She’d try to think it through later. The orgasms had come so close together the first few hours, she had lost count. And of course she had lost herself for a period of time as well. The past couple of hours they had definitely slowed, especially after that last anal orgasm. 

She could say without doubt now, that Barry being awake and sexually active did have an effect on his Heat. She would do some more calculation, test more samples, and she knew she would be able to help Barry, and any other meta-humans that would need her help in the future. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit gay sex is coming in the next chapter.  
I ship Barry and Iris, Barry and Caitlin and Barry and Oliver.  
I hope to write all kinds of different types of stories. Hopefully there will be something for everyone to enjoy.  
Thank you all for reading!


	5. Full Blown Heat Part 3 Olivarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's heat is hitting him hard. He can't find satisfaction.   
Barry needs Oliver. Oliver answers Barry's call for help. They both get lost in each other while they work to take care of Barry's needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Oliver have sex.  
I love these two. I hope you enjoy!

There was a knock at the door.

For the past 30 minutes Caitlin’s words kept floating through Oliver’s head, 

“The accident transformed Barry’s DNA”;   
“We discovered that Meta-Humans, what we are now calling people affected by the particle accelerator, go through a Heat Cycle”;   
“Barry is currently going through the height of his cycle”;   
“Barry really would like you to be with him tonight”

Barry had grown on Oliver as a person the few days they had been together in Sterling. If Oliver were being truthful, he had found Barry extremely attractive, If Barry had been gay, he may have even made a pursued him as a partner. As far as he knew though, Barry was straight and in love with a girl named Iris. So why does he want him, Oliver, with him while he is sexually aroused. Oliver wanted to provide Barry with whatever kind of help he needed. I mean, Barry had saved his life, and when Oliver found out Felicity and Dig had told Barry his true identity, he wasn’t really nice to Barry, despite Oliver not being dead thanks to him.

He stared at the door, waiting for it to be answered. 

“Oliver. Hi!” She said as she opened the door. 

Oliver was a handsome guy. She could see how Barry was attracted to him, if that was what was going on here. It must have been, why else would he have been so desperate to get him here if it wasn’t. They would actually make an attractive couple she thought. 

He smiled at her as he walked in the door. “Barry’s in his room. We should probably talk before you head in there.”, she said. Then they heard Barry, he was moaning loudly as his current orgasm took hold of him. Oliver felt his arousal already taking hold.

Oliver took a deep breath and then he let out what seemed to Caitlin as a hot and bothered chuckle. 

“He’s been at it all day.” She blushed. 

There were so many questions he wanted to ask her, but the call to Barry was becoming overwhelming.   
They stood there, intently, staring at Barry’s door.   
“I will tell you one important thing, she started slowly. This is important Oliver! OLIVER?   
He suddenly snapped out of his trance. “Yeah, I mean, yes, please tell me.”   
Barry is secreting liquid, the liquid is clear and it has a strong, pleasant, blissful, EROTIC aroma to it. I have only been studying it today. I haven’t had a chance to test any of it yet, but I believe it to be the center of his heat. You need to be in control of yourself. You can and should give into your desires, if that is what you are here for, but remember, Barry may not feel the same attraction to you once his heat has subsided.   
Do you understand what I’m saying Oliver?”

Yes I do. If I want to have sex with Barry I should focus on the lust and desire of the moment. Don’t become emotionally attached. It’s basically the opposite of what people have been preaching to me my entire life.   
Go figure, he snorted.

Being right outside Barry’s door now, they could hear the moaning from inside loud and clear. It took everything it Oliver’s power not to palm himself right then and there, even with Caitlin standing right beside him. 

Caitlin knew it was time now, for her to step aside and let Oliver take over. 

“I’m going to stay in the kitchen for a while, entering some notes from today into my computer.   
He’s safe to be with Oliver, but if anything happens you don’t understand, or if you need anything, I will be out here.”

She turned around and walked toward the other side of the apartment, into the kitchen. 

As soon as she was out of sight Oliver immediately put his hand on his crotch and squeezed his penis lightly. He hadn’t even gotten a look at Barry yet and he felt like he may burst.

Oliver gently knocked on the bedroom door. “Barry?”  
“OLIVER” Barry moaned, and Mmmm did it sound hot. 

When he walked in, what he saw was enough to almost put him right over the edge. 

Barry was laying on his back dildo-ing his ass. He had some sperm on his belly, which he seemed to be using as lube for his penis, and a huge wet spot under his ass. He was so HOT, Oliver thought, and that scent. That had to be what Caitlin had warned his about.   
Oliver’s cock was aching now, touching himself from the outside of his pants wasn’t helping at all. He looked at Barry and dropped his pants. He pulled his now very hard cock through the hole in his boxers and began to jerk off. 

There were no words to be said right now, both men were too high on lust to have any kind of coherent conversation. 

Oliver sat next to Barry on the bed, he leaned over him, looking him in the eyes and thentheir lips connected, their tongues battled for dominance. 

“I’m so close”, Barry moaned into the kiss.   
“Let me help you with that”, Oliver replied.   
Oliver gently moved away from Barry, off of the bed. He quickly took the rest of his clothes off and then proceeded to clime on top of Barry, locking their lips together once again. Oliver moved his hand in between the two of them and gripped their hardness in his fist. Barry had been leaking so much pre-cum there was no need to look for any lube. Oliver was rutting hard on Barry and the feeling was intense, but he needed more, and he was sure that Barry needed more. He let go of their hardness, grabbed Barry’s hands, holding on tight, body against body, he began rutting again. Barry followed Oliver’s lead rutting up against him. They were in sync, rutting into each other with urgency. They were so close they could feel each other’s heartbeat, one on top of the other, both breathing heavy now, close to completion. Barry’s breathing became fast and his moaning desperate. Oliver could feel Barry’s hot desperate breaths on his ear, and with one final moan, Barry’s penis erupted. The spasms from Barry’s orgasm, his penis next to Oliver’s, was all it took for Oliver to explode too.

They laid there, body against body, trying to catch their breath.   
Oliver rolled off of Barry, just laying there for a few seconds. Barry had moved on his side now just staring at Oliver. 

“You ok?”, Oliver questioned.   
“Yeah, Barry whispered. I have just really wanted and needed this all day.   
“I want this to Barry. I have for a long time.”

They both smiled at each other for a few seconds, letting the other know, that they were both in this together. 

“Tell me Barry. Tell me what you need me to do for you.”

“I want you inside me Oliver.” “Please”, he moaned.

Oliver didn’t hesitate. He moved down to Barry’s hole and started to rub his slick all over his fingers. Once his fingers were all lubed up he started to slowly insert them inside of Barry. 

Oliver wasn’t a Meta-Human, so it was going to take him a little bit of time to recover from his orgasm. So in the meantime, he was determined to make Barry feel as good as possible. 

“Mmmm Ollie. That feels so good. Oliver’s left hand was massaging the inside of Barry’s hole and his right hand was lightly squeezing Barry’s balls. Barry was working his penis, up and down, rubbing his thumb over the leaking tip on every upward motion. 

Barry almost screamed when Oliver found his sweet spot. “Is that it, is that the spot?”, Oliver asked with heat in his voice.   
Barry was breathing heavy, and so was Oliver. 

Oliver was hard again now, but he was going to finish pleasuring Barry before moving on.   
He was ruthlessly rubbing inside of Barry, on what he now knew was Barry’s special spot.   
The feeling was so intense that Barry could hardly breath. Suddenly Barry’s body was shaking, at first Oliver thought something was wrong, but when he looked at Barry’s face he knew it was quite the opposite. Then Barry’s penis erupted, spurt after spurt shooting out of him. Oliver started to remove his hand from Barry’s hole, thinking that he had brought him to completion, but Barry stopped him.  
“No, Barry pleaded. Stay inside, PLEASE. NOT FINISHED!!

Oliver started rubbing the same spot again. Barry breaths were short and deed His entire body tensed up and then it hit him. For the second time today, his juices were squirting out of his hole and it felt like his entire body was pulsing.   
Oliver placed both his hands at Barry’s hole, watching the liquid squirt all over them.  
Oliver couldn’t wait any longer.  
“Barry”, are you ready for me to fuck you?”

Barry was still breathing hard, but he didn’t need words to answer Oliver’s question. He pulled his legs up exposing his hole for Oliver’s entrance.

Oliver mounted Barry, slowly pushing in, their eyes locked and Barry nodded his head to let Oliver know that he was ready. Their chests and stomachs were touching as Oliver began to slowly move in and out of Barr’s hole. The feelings were so intense, they knew they weren’t going to last very long. Oliver was holding onto Barry, head on his chest, moving in and out. It felt like heaven too Oliver. Barry’s hands were rubbing up and down Olivers sides, gently and passionatly, taking every part of the man in. Oliver was moving fast now, his trusts were becoming desperate, he was close. Barry’s first orgasm hit, cum was now splattered between the two heated bodies. 

Barry knew now that his anal orgasm would hit him any second. He could feel Oliver’s penis begin to grow even more inside him. Then their orgasms hit them, at almost exactly the same time. Oliver filled Barry up with his seed and Barry’s juice was flowing all over Olivers, their juices mixing in Barry’s hole.   
The stayed stayed like that with Oliver buried deep inside of Barry. Oliver initiated a kiss and Barry was happy to oblige. It was so intimate. Oliver knew it probably would never happen again, but he would never forget this night. Even if it was just friendship they would ever have, he and Barry would share this moment forever, and Oliver would be ok with that. He wouldn’t trade this moment for anything.

Oliver’s penis had softened now, so he slowly slid out of his hole and moved off of Barry. He crawled up next to him on the bed and kissed Barry on the cheek. 

The first thing Oliver noticed, was that Barry’s eyes seemed focused now. The second thing he noticed was that Barry’s penis wasn’t hard anymore. 

“That was so frigin hot” said Barry. 

“Yes it was” said Oliver.   
Are you feeling better, Oliver asked? You look more…..focused, he smiled.

“I do” Barry said. I actually feel normal for the first time today. 

I need something to drink Barry said. How about you? Barry asked. 

Yes please, anything, was Oliver’s reply. 

When Barry entered the kitchen, Caitlin almost fell out of her chair.   
Barry seemed better, normal she thought. 

“You feel better I take it.”  
“Much” Barry replied. 

“Do we still have a lot to discuss Dr. Snow?” He said with a smirk on his face.

“Well yes we do Mr. Allen, but for now I’m going home. I need to eat and I really need a shower”, she chuckled.

Caitlin, he said looking back at her as he pulled two Gatorades from the fridge. Thank you! Thank you for everything! I could never repay you for today, but I want you to know, that I will never forget the support you provided me with all day today. 

You’re more than welcome Barry. I look forward to working with you for years to come, she smiled.

“Good Night Caitlin., he said sincerely.   
“Good Night Barry”, I will see you on Monday, but if tomorrow gets difficult for you, don’t hesitate to call.   
“I won’t” 

When he returned t the bedroom Oliver had put on his boxers and t-shirt. Once he finished his drink, Barry did the same. They spent the night talking about everything, including the intimate experience they had just shared. When morning arrived they were both in a good place about the decisions they had made regarding their relationship. As much as Oliver had held on to the small hope that Barry would want to have a sexual relationship with him, he was not upset when they decided that it was not the right thing to do, at least right now. Barry had some things he had to figure out and Oliver knew that. Barry loved Iris West all his life. She was the person he wanted to be with, if Iris felt the same way, he didn’t know yet, but he had to find out.   
Neither of them regretted what happened. Barry was attracted to Oliver for whatever reason he didn’t know, but he was, and he would remember the intimate moments they shad shared close to his heart. They would remain friends, they agreed. Hopefully, they would go on to have the type of friendship that lasts through eternity. 

Who knows, he thought, if Caitlin can’t figure out this heat thing, it may just happen again, and if it happens again, he’s sure Oliver Queen would come to his rescue. There was a tingle in his belly, when he thought about Oliver that reminded him his heat was not over yet.   
He wondered if Oliver felt that same tingle.


	6. Meta-Human Physiology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I blame my weird brain for this chapter.  
No sex, crazy fake science and some snowbarry, but just as a caregiver.   
The smut will continue in the next chapter.  
Enjoy!

Caitlin had warned him that it may take some time for his arousal to taper off today, so when he woke up soft, he was pleasantly surprised.

It didn’t appear to be temporary either.   
So far today, he had showered, exercised, showered again, threw his bedsheets from yesterday away, re-made the bed, scrubbed the bedroom, every inch of it, and he even had lunch with Iris. 

It was now going on 3:30 and there was no sign of his heat.   
He was currently in the kitchen getting a list together for the market when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. 

“Hello” Caitlin said.   
“Hey”, he responded. 

“I haven’t heard from you since this morning Barry. I just wanted to see if anything had changed.”

“Still the same he said. I promise, I’ll let you know if anything changes. I told you that.”

“I know, she said, but I just, there was a moment of silence. I’ve been testing all of your samples from yesterday, and, (again silence), I want to make sure I have all of what you experience today added to my notes before coming to any conclusions.”

She sounded like there was something she wasn’t telling him. 

“Did you find something wrong with me?” he asked. Now getting concerned himself.

“No, nothing, at least nothing that makes any sense, she said in a semi hushed tone. Nothing for you to be concerned about Barry. We will talk in detail about my findings tomorrow, when you are here. In the meantime I promise to leave you alone for the rest of the day, but please, if anything changes, not just with the heat itself, I mean anything about your body, at all, please call me, ok?”

“Yeah, ok” he said. 

“See you tomorrow than Barry.” Yeah, see you then” he replied. 

“If anything changed, not just the heat itself”  
That was what was going through his head right now.   
See, ever since he had woken up this morning, he had been experiencing mild cramps on and off in his lower stomach. He had pushed any worry aside, coming to the conclusion it was likely from the constant sex and orgasms he had yesterday, but as the day continued, the cramps had become sharper every time they hit. 

He still thought it made sense after yesterday to experience some pain around that area, but if they got worse he would let Caitlin know. 

Caitlin had collected a lot of samples from Barry yesterday, blood, semen, saliva, but the one that she was most excited to study was the liquid he was secreting from his anus. It’s not surprising that the first sample she pulled out this morning was that sample.

The first sample she had collected from Barry was from early in the morning when she first noticed the liquid. His orgasms had been achieved though masturbation up until that point.   
The secretion was a mixture of known and unknown components, she observed. The base of the sample seemed had chemical components of both testosterone and estrogen.   
Odd she thought, but maybe both male and female meta humans produced the same base liquid when they were sexually aroused. 

The second sample she had taken from the secretions was right after he had experienced the extreme orgasm that caused him to ejaculate and continue into an intense visual anal orgasm a few seconds later. The anal orgasm producing copious amounts of the secretion. 

She stood there in denial when she discovered the sample had contained components of human eggs. They weren’t developed the way they would be from an ovulating female, but they were what you would find in a young female whose body was entering puberty. 

She gathered her senses and moved onto the next logical sample, Barry’s semen. 

She observes nothing out of the ordinary as she sequenced the DNA.   
Part of her was relieved at the finding, but part of her was even more determined to find answers.

She sat at her computer screen, looking over the results again and again, when it dawned on her. Barry’s heat had been satisfied after he had anal sex with Oliver. What if, she quickly got what was left of the samples from the cold storage, she mixed his semen with the secretion? What would would the combination of the two specimens show her? 

What she witnessed next, she never expected.   
The sperm was interacting with the secretion the same way that sperm would interact with an egg after ejaculation. 

She had no answers, but she was going to find some.   
Honestly, she didn’t even have any guesses as to what this meant. 

She did know one thing though, she had to find a way to discuss this with Barry. She would need to give him an MRI, to see what was happening inside of his body.  
Because from what she had just witnessed, there was a real possibility that some form of ovaries were developing inside of him. 

A few hours had gone by since his conversation with Caitlin when his cramps really took hold of him. 

He picked up the phone, and instead of calling Caitlin, he would just send her a text. He didn’t want to seem winey, so he figured a text would sound less wimpy than a phone call.

“Hi Cait!  
i am fine, but I wanted to tell you, I’ve had stomach cramps all day. This morning wasn’t bad, but they have become worse as the day’s progressed. Anyway, probably after effects of yesterday. Just thought I should let you know. You know, for your for your research”  
TTYL Barry

She didn’t answer the text, she grabbed her coat, got in her car and headed towards his apartment. 

She knocked on his door.   
“Who is it?”  
She could hear the pain in his voice.  
“Barry it’s Caitlin”  
He was so happy to hear her voice. The pain was getting worse by the minute now. 

Somehow he made it to the door. As soon as he opened it he fell to his knees wrapping his arms around his middle. 

“Hurts he forced out”.   
She bent down next to him.   
“Barry, we need to get to Star Labs, ok?”   
“Yeah, okay.” He said

She held out her hand for him to take. She helped him up, grabbed his coat and they were off.   
On the way, he explained how he felt, how the pain had felt when it started and how it had progressed. 

She had an idea what was happening inside of him, but she had to see it before he could know. 

Once they got into the lab she led him to the MRI machine. She had him strip down to his underwear and lay flat on his back inside of the machine.   
He wanted to ask what she was looking for, but the pain was so strong that he couldn’t form the words. 

She started the machine up. “Here we go Barry.” This shouldn’t take long and as soon as we’re done I’m going to hook you up to an IV and get you some pain meds. 

That was good news he thought.   
He relaxed his body the best he could as the MRI began to do its thing.

She saw it. Small ovary like organs at the base of his stomach. They had tubes which connected to all of his reproductive organs, including one thicker tube, which seemed to be well formed, unlike the others that had seemed to be in the beginning stages of formation. This particular tube must have developed while he was in the coma, she thought, connecting his anus to everything else. 

She got him out of the machine and hooked him up to an IV, with some heavy pain killers as she had promised.

Once the pain was under control, she grabbed a chair and sat down next to him.   
“How do you feel Barry?’  
“Not so great, he answered”   
“I know. I wish you had called me earlier.” She replied.  
“I’m sorry”, he said. “I just really wanted to move forward you know. I guess I was in denial.”  
“I understand, she said.”

“What’s wrong with me now?, he asked” 

There were tears in his eyes now. 

She explained it to him in the most delicate way she possibly could. Explained that his sex hadn’t changed. He was a male, except apparently, being a male meta-human also meant he could carry a child.

She didn’t pretend to understand it yet. She knew she had a ton of work to do. 

“The ovary like organs look to be in mid development at this time, they are developing at super speed, which is why you are in so much pain, and from the samples I took yesterday, they did most of that developing today, so by this time tomorrow, the pain should be gone and you won’t even know they are there.

His eyes were gazed over. So much had happened in just three days. She knew he had to be close to really breaking down now.

“There is good news Barry.” He looked up at her with hope. These organs, if they operate the same way female ovaries do, I will be able to develop medication that will not only control conception, but will also suppress your heat. It will act the same way modern birth control works with the extra component for the heat.”  
“Or even separate pills, so you can decide once your ready.”

He shook his head to let her know he understood, He closed his eyes and let the pain medication take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. The Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin's learning more about the newly discovered Meta-Human Heat Cycle in hopes she will be able to help Barry before his next one hits

Caitlin didn’t waist anytime in taking out an add in the News Paper: 

“Test Subjects Wanted” 

If you were affected by the Particle Accelerator, and are experiencing heightened periods of arousal every month, you may be eligible to participate in breakthrough research happening now at Star Labs. 

Testing is expected to last 30-60 days.   
Pay: $500 per month

You must be willing to openly discuss your sexuality, sexual habits and partner preferences. Results will be published weekly. All results will be public, but subjects will be kept anonymous.  
Please Call: (353) 621-5000 

The calls were coming in from all over the state, half of the inquiries were from people that had never even been to Central City. 

The task of selecting 1 woman and 1 man was much more difficult than Caitlin had anticipated, but in the end, she was pleased with the two participants she had selected. 

More individuals would would be tested over time, but right now Caitlin’s main concern was to help Barry.

“Meta-Human Heat Cycles”, was the title on the top of the document lying on her desk. 

Then there were two names; one female and one male, both had been hit be the wave of dark matter the night the accelerator had exploded. 

(1) Jane Janson age 32: female

Ms. Janson was on her way home the night of the accident. The wave from the particle accelerator blasted through her; she woke up the next day at Central City hospital. 

Two weeks after the accident Ms. Jansen claims that she began experiences intense episodes of arousal, each episode lasting no more than 60 minutes five times per day. 

The first full month after the accident, beginning 10 days before the onset of her menstrual cycle she experienced the same symptoms for a period of three days. this has now become a regular part of her monthly cycle. 

*She has not noticed any other significant changes to her other body functions

When asked how she handled her arousal on those days, Ms. Jansen said, and I quote,  
“ I masturbate. I feel like I’m 16 again, it’s wonderful!”

“I can bring myself to orgasm with my mind, without a touch.”

Ms. Janson claims there are no other abnormalities before, during, or after her monthly cycle.

2\. Tony Thomas age 22 male

*Tony’s symptoms were closer to Barry’s, but not as severe.

Tony’s cycle mirrored Barry’s:

1\. His cycle was 29 days

2\. Based on a conversation with Mr. Thomas:

He first noticed his heightened arousal 20 days after the accident. 

He had a fever of 99.6 for 4 days straight, but there was no sign of illness. 

His cycle progressed slowly, just as Barry’s had. 

At the height of his heat.

1\. Subject’s body temperature spiked to 100.2 (still no illness)

2\. He experienced a constant erection not satisfied by manual release.  
*(Note: relief was obtained after intercourse, only when combined with the use of a dildo. The relief experienced was only temporary.). 

*During intercourse he experienced the same kind of double orgasm Caitlin witnessed with Barry.

He described the orgasm as some of the most intense orgasmic spasms he had ever experienced. The description of the orgasm was exactly as Barry had explained it.

Subject states: he does not leave his house during his heat, but he is able to keep a clear head as long as he gives his erection the attention it needs. 

He experiences multiple manual orgasms throughout the day, more than half being dry. (No ejaculation).

*NONE of Barry’s were dry, she noted. 

3\. Symptoms dissipated the following day. His semi-hard erection disappearing mid-afternoon.

*He had also experienced some mild cramps, on and off over the first four months, beginning the day after his first cycle completed. 

*An MRI confirmed: Tony had the same male  
ovaries and tubes seem in Barry.

When asked if he had anything else that may help with the research, the following statement was provided:

“I’m heterosexual, but during the 3 days when I’m at the height of my arousal, I find that I am sexually attracted to men. I feel a need to reach out to my buddies, and not for socializing. I want to have sex with them. I need to have sex with them. Having my girlfriend with me during these days helps me to resist the urge, but honestly, I don’t know if I’ll be able to reject the temptation forever. The feeling of need is overwhelming, and it gets stronger every month.” 

Caitlin had collected samples from each of her participants. She had also reached out to a fellow colleague and was able to obtain samples of non Meta-Human semen and eggs that had been collected for research purposes. 

With her first round of testing now complete; she posted her first results. 

*Preliminary Results

*Meta-Human males are attracted to other males at the height of their heat .

*Meta-Human males can both impregnate a partner and become pregnant while in heat. 

*Female Meta-Human cycles interact with the normal human menstrual cycle. Females experience heightened libido durning a 3 day period every month. 

*A Meta-Human Female who has intercourse on days 11-13 of her cycle has a 99% chance of becoming pregnant. 

I Dr. Caitlin Snow, am highly confident that modern day birth control medications can be altered to control all stages of both Male and Female Meta-Human Cycles. 

Barry Allen:   
Specifics

(1) Barry’s heat cycle hits him faster and harder than other male meta-humans due to his hyper-metabolism; otherwise general symptoms remain the same. 

*Everything inside of Barry’s body is sped up. It’s likely that his body would burn through any birth control medication before it would have the chance work. 

Full control over Mr. Allen’s Heat Cycle may not be attainable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter; 
> 
> Barry begins to discover his speed and what he can do. He may discover that vibration and masturbation make a nice combination. We'll have to see....
> 
> By chapter's end his heat will be closing in


	8. Speed and Vibrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's body is still changing. Between speed, dizziness, vibrations and a relentless bulge in his jeans, today turns out to be anything but ordinary.

Barry thought that after dealing with his newly discovered heat cycle last month, that life might give him a bit of a break for a while. However, of the many words he could use to describe his first 2 1/2 weeks back at the CCPD, “normal” was not one of them. 

Along with the stress of returning back to work after nine months in a coma, Barry’s body seemed to be re-writing reality. It wasn’t just the impending heat cycle that had him on edge, no, it was so much more. 

It started about a week ago. 

It had been lunchtime and he was starving! Caitlin had warned him about his sped up metabolism, she didn’t understand why his body had developed such an anomaly, but she made sure he knew what he had to do in order to keep up with its needs. 

She had been very clear, he was supposed to eat at least 5 meals a day, and not just normal size meals either. Instead of say, a sandwich, bag of chips and an ice tea, he was eating 4-6 sandwiches at a time. 

For example, today’s breakfast had consisted of four yogurts, two bowls of cheerios and two blueberry muffins. 

Breakfast had been 4 hours ago now, and he felt his stomach getting angry. 

His stomach was growling so loud, he thought they would hear him downstairs. He laid a hand on his stomach, gave it a quick rub trying to calm it down. He felt a sudden tingle below his hand reminding him of the semi-hard penis he had woken up to today. 

Can’t be he thought, when he noticed the signs this morning. It’s still about a week away.

It was there though, and the his slight arousal had been trying to get his attention all morning. He palmed himself, a gentle squeeze, just enough to take the edge off, he was grateful he worked alone most of the time. It felt good, but the hunger in his belly pulled him back to reality. He took a couple of deep breaths, let go of his bulge, grabbed his coat and headed out the door to grab some lunch. 

The streets were busy, it seemed everyone had picked the same time to take their lunch hour.   
Before the accident, he skipped actual lunch on most days, in favor of a quick nutrition bar, which he could eat as he continued working his cases for the day. He was about to cross the street when he heard someone screaming. He stepped back onto the sidewalk and made his way to where the screaming seemed to be coming from.   
,   
What he saw as he got closer made him freeze. There was a man, in a blue parka, weapon in hand. The weapon releasing what looked like some form of snow and ice. 

Barry panicked when the man holding this snow and ice gun, turned to him and spoke.   
“What you lookin at kid?”

“Nothing” was Barry’s response. 

Barry turned around and began walking back to where he came from. It wasn’t his job to stop crime. Sure, he worked at the CCPD, but he wasn’t a cop, he was a CSI. Catching criminals should be left up to people like his Foster Dad, Detective Joe West. 

He had moved a few feet away when the screaming started up again. Turning his head and taking one more look, Barry’s eyes located the source of the screaming. A petrified elderly woman. She looked to be frozen to a second story window. The ice holding her to the building was beginning to thaw, she seemed to be a few seconds away from falling to the pavement. Barry froze, staring at her, he wanting to help, but he wasn’t sure if he could.

The remainder of the ice started cracking, Barry took his eyes off of the woman, frantically looking around for help. He noticed that the man with the crazy gun had disappeared. His adrenalin was high, he felt strong and he knew had to try and help this woman. He wouldn’t let her fall.   
Suddenly he felt a jolt throughout his body, it felt like there was electricity shooting through him again. Only it wasn’t like that night, when he had been struck by lightning, it didn’t hurt at all, it felt like it was powering him up. 

Then he was off, he was running at Super Speed, the feeling was amazing. It felt like a dream. In less than a five seconds, he had rescued the woman, dropped her off at the local emergency room, and returned to the front of the diner he had been headed to before he heard the screaming. He had a smile from ear to ear, he had no explanation for what had just happened to him, but he liked it. He wanted to keep running, the rush of moving so fast, he wanted to hold onto this feeling forever. He had no idea how he was going to explain this too Caitlin!

“Barry”, he heard Joe’s voice, Joe and Eddie were headed to him. He was about to wave back, let him know that he saw them, when suddenly his head started to spin. He stumbled toward the diner, trying to brace himself, and suddenly everything went black. 

When he came to, Joe and, his new partner, Eddie were practically on top of him. 

“Barry, what happened?”, Joe asked with concern.

Barry was still trying to focus on his surroundings.

“Low blood sugar” he told Joe, “I’m still dizzy”, he said holding onto his head.   
“It has something to do with the lightning bolt.”, he continued.

Joe didn’t question him, instead he held out his hand for Barry to grab onto. 

“Let’s get you some food than”, Joe said helping him up. 

Two double cheeseburgers and a large french fry and a chocolate milkshake later, he was starting to feel a little better. He know his body needed more food, but he didn’t want them thinking he had some kind of eating disorder. 

Joe and Eddie walked back to the precinct with him, just to be on the safe side. 

Barry returned to his lab to finish up some paperwork. He was pleased when the remainder of the day passed without incident. 

By 5pm he was famished again. 

The first thing he would do after he ate dinner would be to call Caitlin, he thought to himself. 

Not only because of today’s events, but because the bulge he had been sporting all day wasn’t going away, and the start of his heat cycle was still 4 days away. 

She had told him that she had medicine ready to help him with his heat symptoms. She explained to him that he would need to take more one pill every hour for 3 days beginning on day 21 of his cycle, which was still 4 days away. 

If he followed directions, she had said, he would be able to go about his normal day without too much distraction. 

If he wanted to surpress his full heat day, the medicine would need to be in his system all day. He would need to stay at Star Labs the entire day hooked up to an IV. 

He hadn’t made his decision yet. As scary an experience that day last month had been, he had learned what to expect and what his body needed to achieve satisfaction.

He had spoken to Oliver a few times since that night. There conversations were what they had always been. The talked about sports, Felicity, Queen Consolidated, everyday stuff he supposed. Neither of them had mentioned that night, the experience they had. Barry never talked about how much he loved Iris anymore and Oliver never discussed his love life. 

He thought about using his new found speed to get home, but he was afraid he might pass out again. So he hopped on the bus, doing his best to relax his body until he got home. 

Barry’s stop was about five minutes away, and all the thinking about Oliver he had done earlier was making his hard-on visible inside his pants. He grabbed his duffle bag off of the floor and put it on his lap for the remainder of the ride. It took all the control he could muster not to rutt up into it. 

Finally he was home. He was both hungry and horny.

He had been touching himself all day, caressing himself through his jeans when no-one was looking, but now he was home, and he was going to stroke himself. He knew he needed a release as soon as possible. 

He decided to order some food on his phone through Uber Eats. He figured that should leave him plenty of time to reach his orgasm before the food arrived. 

Once the food had been ordered, he had ordered 3 large pizzas. He quickly undid the bottoms on his jeans and slid his hand on top of his boxers. The feeling was intense. His heat had taken a tole on his body last month, so much so, he had hesitated to masturbate when it was gone. 

Rubbing himself right now, even through his boxers, felt so good, but he needed more. 

He moved his hand inside of his boxers and pulled his throbbing penis through the hole. 

He began to stroke himself at a steady pace, using his pre-cum as lube, he moved up and down. As his orgasm began to build, He added his other hand, now rutting into his fist. Then he felt that same jolt of electricity he had experienced this after noon. His entire body was vibrating, it wasn’t harsh or fast, it was slow and erotic. The vibrations in his hands were visible. He stopped stroking and rutting. He let the vibrations take him. He could hardly breath. It was like every molecule in his body was vibrating, working towards his orgasm. Cum started to erupt from his penis, spasm after spasm. Ecstasy, was the only word he could think of to describe his orgasmic state. 

His body had stopped vibrating and his orgasm had ended. His hands and arms were covered with with think white ropes of cum. His body relaxed, and his penis started to become soft.   
He felt good. The constant ache he had felt all day in his groin had been satisfied. Maybe he had just been horny today trying to be optimistic. Maybe his heat wasn’t starting early after all.   
He cleaned up just in time as the doorbell rang. 

When he had finished all of the pizza, he laid down on the coach. For the first time today he felt normal. He closed his eyes baking in his body’s satisfaction. 

He’d go see Caitlin tomorrow to discuss everything that had happened to him today, but for now he was going to let himself relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Dr. Wells will have more of a part in this story moving forward. 
> 
> I am doing my best to include as much plot as possible in this story, but my intention at the start was to have a lot of sexual content, so most chapters will have at least one sexual encounter. 
> 
> I hope I have found the appropriate balance.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!


	9. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Wells wants to see Barry's Speed, Caitlin wants to suppress his heat, Cisco just wants to help the guy feel better. 
> 
> Sometimes Masturbation and Sex just happen. I mean what are friends for, right?

Barry woke up from a deep sleep around 3AM still feeling normal. He was so relieved he hadn’t even cared that he fell asleep at 7PM on the coach. He stood up and headed to his bedroom. He stripped out if his clothes, except his boxers. His hand gently moved to his crotch, still soft he thought with a smile.

He tucked himself under the cover returned to a deep sleep. 

The sunlight shining into his bedroom window is what woke him up. He turned over to look at the alarm clock and almost fell out of bed when he noticed it was 9am. He had told Dr. Wells he would be at Star Labs by 10AM. 

Dr. Wells had asked Barry if he would be willing to submit to some additional testing after waking up from his coma. Dr. Wells wanted Caitlin to collect some additional blood and urine samples, and possibly run Barry through another MRI. 

See, Dr. Wells had been paralyzed when the particle accelerator exploded, and he was convinced that Barry’s body, his hyper metabolism and hyper-healing held the key to him being able to walk again. 

Barry had agreed to help, I mean Dr. Wells had been responsible for saving his life. 

Should he or shouldn’t he, Barry asked himself. It only took a second, when Barry smiled from ear to ear. He used his super speed to eat, shower, brush his teeth and get dressed. He wooshed out of his apartment, looked down both sides of the street, no cars, no people, he smiled again. Then he was off, full speed ahead. 

He felt like he was flying.  
Awesome! He said out loud. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced.  
When he was close to Star Labs he was tempted to stop himself from running before he entered the building, but then he thought, what better way to explain this to Caitlin, then to arrive by her side in a flash.  
So he sped up.

“Barry!!!!”, she startled, as he sped by her, Cisco and Dr. Wells. He slid into the wall behind them hard. They immediately heard the bone break.  
“Ow! My Leg! He screamed. 

Cisco and Caitlin got him up as carefully as possible and placed him onto a gurney. Caitlin knew he was going to need X-rays, so she didn’t want him in a bed yet. 

She was right too, the leg was broken. It was a clean break, and with Barry’s hyper healing it would mend within a few hours.  
She used a metal brace to keep his leg from moving after she set the bone and moved him to a bed so he could recover.

“So you’re fast Mr.?” Allen, Dr. Wells said as he watched Caitlin draw his blood. She had already loaded him pain meds, so he was kind of out of it.  
Yeah, he stumbled. “I found out yesterday.”

That’s good to know Mr. Allen, that’s good to know!

About an hour later, Caitlin returned to Barry’s bedside looking concerned. Barry looked to be in a fair amount of pain now as well. The pain meds were already wearing off, she thought. To herself. Honestly though, he was lucky they worked on him all,

“I finished with your bloodwork Barry.” He looked up at her with questioning eyes. “Is everything ok?”, he asked. She could hear the pain in his voice. 

“The results show that your heat cycle has started.” You appear to be about 32 hours into it. 

“Oh” he said. He didn’t really sound surprised.

“I, well yesterday, was a horny day. Last night though, I was able to satisfy myself with one solo session. I thought it was just normal hormones.

“Nothing about your body is normal Barry!” Especially your hormones, and you know that!

She was looking at the blanket near his crotch. Before she could ask he blurted it out…

“I’m semi-hard and my body is warm. I would rate my state of arousal at about 40% right now.”

She pushed her anger to the back of her mind.

“Look Barr, we’ll discuss this, in detail, after I’ve gotten you through this, ok?”

“Yes, ok” he said with watery eyes. 

She wasn’t sure if it was the pain in his leg, her being mad at him, or the heat itself making him upset. She figured it was probably a combination of all of them.

“Let’s get you started on your suppressants. Okay?”

“Sounds good” he said with a sad smile.

Dr. Caitlin Snow  
Subject: Barry Allen  
Reason: Meta-Human Heat Cycle 

Day 1 (N/A)  
Day 2  
Initial Dose: 2 pills 33 hours into cycle at 11:15AM  
Second Dose: 1 pill 12:15PM  
Third Dose: 1 pill 1:15PM

The pain was gone now. His leg had healed completely in just 4 hours. By the time Caitlin took the brace off, he had taken 4 suppressants, currently swallowing no. 5.

Fourth Dose: 1 pill 2:15PM

“How do you feel?” She asked

“About the same” he said

She wondered if they had started the regimen too late, or, she thought, maybe the suppressants were working. There was no improvement, but also no progression. 

She wasn’t ready to give up yet!

“Barry” Dr. Wells said from the doorway. If you’re feeling up for it, Cisco and I would like to see you run. 

“Not into a wall again”, Cisco chimed in clearly trying to be funny.

“Seriously man”, Barry could tell Cisco was excited now, “Let’s take the van to the abandoned airfield and see what you can do.”

YEAH! Barry said with a large grin on his face and started to walk toward the other two men. 

“Hold Up!” Caitlin said firmly.

Dr. Wells and Cisco knew about Barry’s heat cycle. They had been involved with Caitlins research, but they had decided not to discuss it with Barry. This was something best kept between doctor and patient Dr. Wells had said, and Caitlin had agreed. She wanted Barry to have a healthy relationship with the two men, so it made sense to keep his sexual healthcare separate from everything else. 

“What is it?” Dr. Wells said frustrated. He was obviously anxious to see Barry in action,

Barry has some medical needs at the moment, he has just started some knew medication, I will need to come with you to make sure he continues to tolerate it.

“I’ll make sure I keep up with my medication.” Barry said.

“You can go, Barr. but I would still like to go with you.”

Barry looked at Dr. Wells. “Fine with me” the doctor said. “Now, let’s go shall we?”

She grabbed her coat and caught up to the guys.

“Barr.” She said as she reached out to touch his arm. (He swallowed pill no. 6)

Fifth Dose: 1 pill 3:15P

It was a 20 minutes ride to the airstrip. 

Cisco looked behind him after they parked, to let Barry and Caitlin know they had arrived. 

Barry had his face in his hands and Caitlin was gently rubbing his back.

“Everything ok?”, Cisco asked. 

“His stomach’s upset”, Caitlin said softly. 

“You get car sick man?” Cisco asked.

“No”, he shook his head, face still buried in his hands. 

“I think it’s the new medicine I started him on today.” 

“I’m gonna throw up”, Barry moaned.

He jumped out of the van, Caitlin right behind him  
He bent at his waist, hands on his knees and started to vomit. Caitlin stayed with him, rubbing circles on his back until he finished. 

After he recovered she walked him back to van 

Looking into the back at Barry, Dr. Wells asked, “Shall we try this another time Mr. Allen?”

“We can still do this.” Said Barry, the color returning to his face.  
“I actually feel much better now”

He did look much better, Caitlin thought. 

“Ok, let’s do this!”, Cisco said.

“It’s almost time for your next dose Barry.”

Barry just looked at her, unsure of how to respond. 

“Look, she said. I think we should skip it, and maybe the next dose too. When I determined how to treat you, I was only thinking about trying to beat your hyper-metabolism. I didn’t think thru the effects the medicine could have on your body systems given the high doses. 

“I think you may have to experience a couple more heat cycles before we get it all worked out.”

I don’t want you to take another pill until 7:15pm tonight. That will give your body 4 hours. Let’s start there, okay?” 

Let’s see how it goes tonight and we can discuss a plan for tomorrow and try and be ready for Monday when your heat really takes hold. 

“Yes, sounds like a plan!, he said.

The suit he put on was all red. It was snug, but comfortable.  
Cisco said he had developed it for firefighters.  
Turns out It was perfectly designed for Barry’s speed. 

They clocked him between 300-500 MPH. He wasn’t even trying, he joked.  
They were all impressed, but Caitlin was hesitant.  
She just kept thinking that this was another burden for Barry to have to deal with. 

Dr. Wells was over the rainbow happy, you would have thought it was him out there running. 

Cisco was now telling Barry about all of the cool toys he could create to help Barry along the way.

When they got back to Star Labs it was already 5:30pm. Barry had excused himself and headed over to the bathroom. His heat cycle had now fully rebounded from the suppressants. 

He sat down on the toilet, slowly rubbing all over his body. He was about to jerk himself off when Dr. Wells knocked on the door. 

Mr. Allen. Sorry to disturb you, he said, but I’m heading out for the night, and I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. About what I saw you do today, it made me happier than I have felt since the accident.

Barry stopped touching himself, pulled his pants up and washed his hands. He had to say a proper goodnight after what Dr. Wells had just said to him. He owed him that. 

He calmed himself down the best he could and opened the bathroom door.

“Thank you Dr. Wells!” None of this would have been possible without you, or without your team.”

“You’re important to us, and to the world Barry. Always remember that, no matter what life throws your way.  
They both smiled and shook hands.  
“See you tomorrow Barry.”  
“Good Night Dr. Well.”

Barry laid down on the medical bed. Caitlin had decided to give him a double dose of the medication, but slowly through an IV. She hoped slowing down the absorption, would help with the effect the medicine had on his stomach.

6:30PM Double Dose delivered intravenously.

The bag dripped for an hour. Caitlin, periodically stopping in to ask how his stomach felt. 

She was relieved when it tuned out that Barry’s body had no issues with this amount of medicine introduced to Barry’s body in this way. It wasn’t as easy as swallowing pills would have been, but it would work and that’s all that mattered right now.  
“I still feel pretty worked up he said blushing. 

“Have you taken care of yourself at all today?”, she asked. 

He knew what she meant, and to be honest, he wasn’t embarrassed to talk about this with Caitlin anymore. 

“No, he said. I started to earlier when we got back, but… I haven’t”

“Cisco and I will be here late tonight. I have to finish up some paperwork and Cisco is working on some kind of tech. We won’t get in your way.”

He knew what she was insinuating. 

“I though, would like to observe you tonight if the urge continues once you’ve reached a completion. After last month I was hoping you would be ok with that. “

She noticed his breathing had changed, so she looked up. His shirt was pulled up. One of his hands was caressing his stomach and the other was down his pants playing with his bulge. 

Looks like we are good to go” she said with a smile.

Hey Caitlin, he said breathing deep. There’s one more thing I can do I forgot to mention,”  
“What’s that Barry”., she asked already getting hot and bothered as she watched him fondle himself.  
“Watch this!”  
He pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees, moved his hand back to where he had been touching himself and started to vibrate.

It was hard for Caitlin to concentrate on his new ability, because all she could think about at the moment was him vibrating inside of her. 

She was coming undone now. She had to touch herself. She opened her pants, stuck her hand in her panties, and began to rub her clit. Her eyes though were glued too Barry, who continued to vibrate and moan out with pleasure. 

“I can’t take it anymore!”, said Cisco from behind.” 

Caitlin should have stopped rubbing herself, right away but she couldn’t. She was so close and Barry’s sweet scent was back. 

Cisco was bi-sexual, Caitlin knew that, so it really didn’t surprise her when he bent down over Barry asking if he could give him a blowjob.  
Of course Barry said yes. He had never experienced a mans lips on his penis before. 

He had waisted no time getting in bed with Barry. They rolled on their sides, belly to belly, heads facing opposite directions. Cisco had the head of Barry’s penis in his mouth, sucking and licking the pre-cum off of it. Barry was moaning with delight. 

Between the feeling of his penis being taken into Cisco’s mouth like a blow pop and Cisco rutting on Barry’s stomach, he thought he was going to explode instantly. 

Having sex with a man was still new to Barry, but it felt completely natural. He cupped Cisco’s ass in his palm, sliding two finger inside his hole, he began to gently massage inside and out, rubbing on all of his sensitive parts. Cisco let out a wine of pleasure around Barry’s dick, which was currently almost all the way down his throat.

Barry slowly began finger fucking Cisco’s wet hole. The wetness wasn’t close to what Barry experienced in himself, but Cisco was wet. If Barry had known better, he may have questioned it, he hadn’t been in Oliver’s hole, so there was nothing to compare it too. 

The sweet smelling liquid coming out of Cisco’s hole was definitely affecting Barry though. 

Barry now had three fingers inside of Cisco’s hole and was vibrating another on the outside of it, while he desperately rutted in and out of Cisco’s mouth.

“I need you inside of me Cisco.” With an audible pop, Cisco let go of Barry’s penis. “Are you sure man? I mean, I know that you’re not gay, and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. “He figured Caitlin hadn’t gone into detail about what had happened with Oliver last month.

“I had anal sex last month with a good friend who helped me through my heat.”

Cisco didn’t need anymore convincing. He held Barry’s legs up. 

He froze for a second when he saw how wet Barry was. There was liquid dripping out of his ass and the smell was intoxicating. Instead of entering Barry right away, he wanted to taste him first.  
He laid on his stomach, still holding Barry’s legs up so that he had clear access to him. He started off by using his tongue to lap up a good amount of the juices dripping down, and then he began sliding his tongue in and out of Barry’s hole, listening to Barry moan.

Barry’s heat was here, no doubt about it. Not full blown yet, but the familiar feelings from last month were starting to come back to him. His penis was on the verge of explosion as was his hole. 

“Cisco, Please”, he breathed out.

Cisco got back up to his knees and slid quickly inside of Barry.  
Barry let out a quick sign of relief when he felt Cisco’s think hard penis sliding in and out of his hole.

Caitlin was a mess herself now. She had discarded her pants and panties long ago, and was now desperately fingering herself with one hand while rubbing her clit with the other. 

The scene was so hot. Cisco was fucking Barry hard, while Barry jerked himself with urgency, and Caitlin was grinding hard into her hand. There were Body fluids everywhere. 

I’m gonna cum Cisco. Please don’t stop moving when I do.”  
“K” came a deep warm breath on the side of Barry’s neck.

Honestly, Cisco didn’t think he would be able to stope right now if he wanted to.

Barry’s penis erupted, his entire body vibrating now. Cisco followed shooting up inside of Barry, followed immediately by Caitlin, who was now squirting all over the floor.

Luckily, Cisco was still hard after his release because Barry was grinding down onto him in need of movement. As soon as Cisco regained a little composure he started moving again in and out of Barry’s soaked hole. Suddenly Barry’s hole was clenching around Cisco. His juices squirting and gushing around Cisco’s penis and all over the bed. 

Barry’s first “HEAT orgasm” was complete.

Cisco had his arms wrapped around Barry’s middle, head on his chest, holding him close, still buried deep inside him.

They stayed like that for a while. Cisco’s penis still swollen inside him. Cisco was still slowly rutting inside of Barry, his movements were slow and small, just the right amount of friction the both of them still needed.

This was interesting too Caitlin. This seemed like mating behavior. Barry hadn’t mentioned this happening with Oliver. 

She kept observing, she watched how their bodies moved together, the look of pleasure on their faces turning to intensity. Cisco pushed up into Barry hard once more, holding himself in place now. Caitlin could tell he was ejaculating again.  
Holding onto Cisco tight, Barry’s second orgasm hit. His ass began to spasm and his juices were squirting everywhere. 

When their bodies relaxed this time though, Cisco moved off of Barry, laying next to him he smiled his big Cisco smile and said “That was frikin amazing dude!” 

“It definitely was!” Barry said, followed by “Dom’t go too far. I have 2 more days of this to get through. 

Cisco looked back at him with a sadistic smile on his face. “Oh I won’t Barry, trust me!”, adding a wink.

“That’s right”, Caitlin said. Still thinking about what she had just witnessed.

“I have to go mix your next dose of medication Barry.” We’ll talk about this latest discovery of yours when I return.”

Barry felt that same satisfaction he had after his session with Oliver during his last cycle. 

When Caitlin returned to the room Barry was fast asleep. Guess we’ll talk in a couple of hours she thought.

She hooked up his medication drip, took her timer out with her to the lab, and made three final notations of the day in her journal, 

11:00PM Double Dose delivered intravenously.

“Meta-Human Mating techniques”

(She entered a description of what happened between Barry and Cisco after their initial orgasms)  
“Was Cisco affected when the particle accelerator exploded? Is he a Meta-Human”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin believes she has controlled Barry's Heat in the next chapter, but things take a quick turn when he decides to go out and fight a crime for the first time. 
> 
> Barry finds himself in a desperate situation when someone unexpected comes to his rescue.


	10. An Icee Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin seems to have made a breakthrough controlling Barry’s heat, but when a crime scene gets Icee and The Flash is in heat things take a turn  
Captain Cold + The Flash (in heat) = sticky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #ColdFlash Fun!

As soon as Barry flashed in the door this morning she started his medication. 

There was no crash or broken bones, so the day had already started better than yesterday.

Barry had woke up with a semi-hard penis again, but he only placed his arousal at 10%. Caitlin had to wonder the cause.  
Was it the suppressants, or was it that he had engaged in mating behavior with Cisco last night? If that’s what it was.

All the blood samples she had taken from Barry yesterday showed that he hadn’t started ovulating yet.  
Her guess was that ovulation would begin 24-36 hours before the height of his heat hit him.

That being the case, she wasn’t worried about the possibility of a pregnancy, so that was a good thing.

She was fascinated to see how a mating session would effect Barry’s heat overall. 

Caitlin was hoping to get 6 doses of the suppressants into his system today, before the height of his heat hit tomorrow. If she could suppress his heat today, she would have a much better chance at helping him tomorrow. 

Barry Allen’s Heat Cycle Day 3

Dose 1 10am; dosing time 30 minutes

His stomach was turning by the time the the first IV bag was finished, but not bad enough that he thought he was going to vomit. 

“That was too fast then”, she said as she removed the empty bag. 

Once his stomach recovered she gave him one of his high calorie granola bars.

Barry ate the bar, but he hadn’t been up for leaving the bed so he laid back down waiting for his next dose.

“You ok Barry?”. , Caitlin asked seeing that he hadn’t left the bed.  
“Yeah just tired I guess.”

“Okay, it’s important to let me know if anything changes so I can adjust the dosage if needed.”

Dose 2 (single dose) 12pm; dosing time 60 minutes

Barry slept through the entire dosage. When Caitlin returned she felt his forehead, she was surprised how cool he actually was. 

She had decided to let him sleep a little bit longer before waking him up to eat another bar. 

She hoped having food in his stomach before each dose would help with the potential stomach irritation. 

So far so good she thought to herself.

He was still sound asleep at 1:40, when she walked back into the room.  
She shook him lightly. His eyes opened and he looked up at her concerned face. 

“Still feeling ok Barr? You’ve been asleep for over an hour and a 1/2.”

“Yeah, I really am fine. I just seem to be extra tired since my cycle started this month, and today I just feel like all I want to do is sleep.”

“Well that’s something you could have told me about Barry!”

“Sorry, he said. I didn’t really make a connection until now”, he said with a yawn. 

She took a blood sample, and handed him a calorie bar. 

“I want to look at your blood before we start your next dose. Eat up. I’ll be back in 10 minutes or so.”

This time when she entered Barry was awake, wide awake. 

“You’re ovulating now Barry.” “That may be why your so worn out today. Her voice sounded serious. We have to be extra careful now. 

“That just sounds so wrong, he said?.” 

“I know Barr, but even more curious, there is no sign of your heat in your cells.”

“The suppressants?”, he asked

“Most likely.” She decided to leave it at that.

“Okay, lay down. This is dose 3 and 4. It’s gonna take 90 minutes to work its way through your system.”

“When it finishes we’ll grab Cisco and the three of us can go out for some fresh air and some dinner.”

That sounded good to Barry.  
The calorie bars were satisfying his crazy appetite, but they definitely didn’t taste as good as a nice juicy double cheeseburger. 

Dose 3 & 4 (double dose) 2:15pm; dosing time 90 minutes

It was 4:00 by the time they were ready to leave the building when an alert sounded in the background. 

Cisco liked to keep a TV on during the day for this exact reason. 

There was a picture of a man in a blue parker, and underneath his picture read “Captain Cold Strikes Again.

“Chaos in progress at the Central City Bank.”

Barry stood there frozen, staring at the screen. 

“He’s the man from the other day, behind the diner”, he said too Caitlin. 

“I should have realized who you were describing” she said. 

“He’s nothing but a loser”, said Cisco. 

Barry and Caitlin both turned their heads to look at him.

“He’s a thief!”  
“He robs stores, homes, banks, you name it, and if anyone gets in his way he freezes them stiff.”

“Where did he get a gun like that?”, Barry asked. 

“Star Labs made the cold gun”, Cisco said under his breath. 

“And he stole it?”, Barry asked.

“He did, right underneath my nose.”

“We didn’t even know it was gone”, Caitlin said. 

Until he showed up on the news freezing everything in sight.”, said Cisco.

Barry walked over to the red suit. 

“I can stop him,”, he said. “What?!!” Caitlin said.  
“I don’t think so!”

“Caitlin, I need to do this. Look at the news, and at all those people frozen in place. He has to be stopped.” 

Before she could say anything else, he flashed into the suit and sped away. 

AT CENTRAL CITY BANK 

“Whoa!”, Barry yelped as he slid onto a sheet of Ice as he sped into the crime scene. 

SMACK!

Barry slid right into Snart, the same way a baseball player would slide into a base.

“Damn it!”, yelled Snart as Barry landed on top of him. 

Lucky Barry had slowed down enough before he landed on the ice not to cause injury to either of them. 

“Are you gonna get off me?”, asked Snart

To be honest, the friction Barry was currently feeling with his dick against this criminal’s dick, wasn’t a feeling he wanted to lose right away. 

“Mmm”, Barry said lightly grinding himself on the other man. 

“Jesus kid!, I’m not a male whore!”

That brought Barry somewhat back to reality. 

As soon as Barry backed himself off of Start, his hand went to his bulge, lightly rubbing himself through the suit. 

Any other thief would have bolted out of there, but not Leonard Snart, he was now looking Barry up and down.

“Kid!”, he said, moving his cold gun on Barry’s chest. “What’s wrong with you Scarlet?”

Barry continued palming and squeezing himself.  
“Can I help you with that?, came Snart, now pointing his gun towards Barry’s hand moving around his evident bulge.

“I have to go!”, Barry said sounding like he was in pain, but not the kind of pain from an injury.

“Why go when I can help you”, returned Snart.

AT STAR LABS 

“His vitals!”, said Cisco

“What about them?”, asked Caitlin.

“His body temperature just shot way up. His pulse and heart rate are super high, and his oxygen intake is sporadic.

“Oh no!”, she said staring wide eyed at the monitors.

“What is it?”, asked Cisco,

“His heat started up.”

“How could that even happen?” Cisco asked.

“You said there was no trace of his heat a few hours ago.” And he had no symptoms all day.”

“Something must have triggered it.”, she answered.

AT CENTRAL CITY BANK

Cold’s hand moved to Barry’s bulge.  
Barry should have stopped him, but he couldn’t, his body wouldn’t let him. 

“You’re thick Scarlet”, he growled. He was now gripping and rubbing Barry through his suite.

Barry’s mouth was wide open, he couldn’t speak or move. He just wanted, no needed, more. 

STAR Labs 

“This is being broadcast all over the news.”

“We have to go go get him!” Caitlin said looking at the lab’s TV.  
.  
AT CENTRAL CITY BANK

“How do we get this off?”, Snart was looking for a zipper at Barry’s crotch. 

“I want to put my lips around you and suck you like a lollipop.”

“I can’t take it off. It’s all one piece.”, Barry said

Start growled. 

“Come here!”, Snart demanded, pulling Barry with him to the nearest chair.

Snart sat down, unzipped himself freeing his own aching erection.

“Sit he said pulling him so he was straddling his lap.”

Snart was now grinding his bare dick against Barry’s, even though Barry’s was still trapped in the suit 

There were people frozen all around them, but Barry was to far gone to care. 

Snart was pushing on him hard.  
It only took about 2 minutes for Barry to cum hard with a huge groan. 

“Already Scarlet?!”

“Don’t stop” was Barry’s desperate response.

“Didn’t plan on it”, said Snart

“You thirsty kid?” Snart was breathing hard now, his movements becoming urgent. 

Snart suddenly stopped moving, practically picking Barry up off his lap, he moved Barry into a standing position and sat back down.

“I want to feel your breath on my Scarlet.”

Barry was more then willing to give Snart what he wanted.

He bent down, now on his knees in front of Snart.

Barry took Snart in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

He had never done this before, so he had no idea if he was doing it right. 

Barry had his bulge flush against Snart’s leg. He had been slowly humping as he sucked.

Barry’s heavy breathing told Snark that Barry’s 2nd orgasm was close.

“Hang on kid, I’m going with you this time! 

He removed himself from Barry’s mouth, gave himself a couple of fast strokes, and started to shoot cum all over. 

“Come out with your hands up” the cop said into a bull horn.

Another squad of cop cars had arrived at the scene. 

Snart quickly put his dick back in his pants and zipped up.

“Till we meet again Scarlet”, he said motioning for Barry to move away from him. 

It took some coaxing, but Barry moved away. Smart got out of the chair, grabbed his cold gun and headed to the door.

“Barry, it’s Caitlin” came through his coms.

“Back door Barry. NOW!”

He had been watching Snart walk away. 

He wanted to go after him.  
He wanted Snark’s cock inside of his soaking hole. 

“Barry get you ass out here!”

Finally Barry’s brain registered Caitlin’s voice. 

“Hello?”, he said 

“Back door Barry”, came Cisco’s much calmer voice.

“On my way.” He finally answered.

As soon as they got him into the van, they could smell his scent.  
Cisco was in the back while Caitlin was driving. 

“You smell really good, said Cisco in a hushed tone. 

“Cisco!”, Caitlin yelled. 

“Sorry, I mean, sit here.” 

Barry sat down, rubbing desperately all over his body. 

“Take the suit off Barry!”

She knew they would pull into the underground garage, and no one would see them, and she knew he needed skin on skin. 

The suit came off in a flash. He laid flat on the floor of the van. Luckily Dr. Wells made sure his vans were always cleaned and sanitized.

“Help Cisco, please!”, Barry begged.

Cisco looked to Caitlin.

They had just parked the van.

She shook her head yes.

Cisco got on his knees next to Barry and began to rub his stomach, while Barry jerked himself off frantically.

Barry arched up, feet in the floor, butt in the air, and his juices flowing down his legs. 

Cisco wanted to mount him so bad, but he knew this wasn’t the time or place for that. He was just going to help him reach his orgasm for now.

He moved his hands to Barry’s soaking wet hole, and he started rubbed around the outside. 

Barry practically screamed in ecstasy when he slipped 3 fingers inside, moving in, out and around. 

Barry’s moaning was intoxicating. 

Caitlin needed something, so she moved her hand to her breasts and began teasing her nipples.

“PUSH THERE!”, Barry said as Cisco moved to his prostate. 

Cisco did as Barry asked, pushing and holding his fingers there as Barry came undone. Spurt after spurt erupting from his penis. 

Cisco was extremely close to having an orgasm himself, without even touching himself by the time Barry’s body relaxed. 

Although still pretty hard, Barry felt better after the release. 

Caitlin and Cisco regained their composure long enough for them to get him inside. 

Once they got him to relax, Cisco said goodnight and got ready to leave. 

Caitlin had told him her suspicions earlier today.

“You think I’m a Meta?, he asked.  
“Maybe, she said.  
“And that my insides are like Barry’s?”  
“I think so.”

“But I haven’t experienced what he has.”  
“I know.”

“So how..”

“Look Cisco, I would like to run some tests. Take some blood and urine. 

Once I have the results we’ll discuss this in more detail.  
I need you to trust me right now though.  
“You can’t have anal sex with Barry tonight or tomorrow, even with a condom. It’s too risky. 

Can you promise me Cisco?

“I promise.”

Cisco said goodnight and headed out.  
He’s take care of himself the second he got home. 

Once Barry laid down he seemed to be coming down from his most recent bought of heat. 

“Caitlin, you have to help me!” I can’t go through life like this.”, he said.

“I couldn’t control myself!” “It was awful!”

“Look Barry, I’m not going to lie to you. I honestly don’t know what happened tonight.” 

You’re heat was suppressed all day, and you had just finished a double dose of the suppressants.”

“I know you were really tired all day. Is there anything else you can think of that seemed out of the ordinary for you?”

“No, nothing.”, he said.

She took a deep audible breath.

“You’re safe in here. You know that right?

“Yes”, he said. 

“We have to make some decisions for tonight and tomorrow.”

“You should have one more hour or so of your heat to deal with tonight. I think we should let it happen.”

“Let your body have what it needs. I can help you through it safely.”

“Tomorrow, if you want the suppressants, you will have to be hooked up to an IV all day. I’ll dose it evenly, but medicine will enter your body constantly.”

“If you decide not to use the suppressants, I want to call Oliver tonight so he will be here with you tomorrow.  
I will be around help you too, but I think Oliver is the key to you getting through the day while keeping you sanity.”

“What about Cisco?”

“I think Cisco May be able to impregnate you at the height of your heat, and I’m pretty sure neither of you want that right now.”

“I’ll explain that to both of you when you heat is finished. I promise!”, she said.

“I’m going to do as you suggest Cait., tonight and tomorrow. Barry decided.

“Okay Barr, let’s call Oliver.”


	11. What My Body Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.  
Barry’s full heat hits him fast. He calls someone who can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been holding onto this chapter for a few days now. I hadn’t intended to put these two together like this, but it worked for the story. Also, I hadn’t planned to have so much sadness but again, I think it just works for where I’m headed with the story.  
Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy!

The last stage of his pre-heat came and went safely.

It had only lasted an hour, and with the help of Caitlin and a dido, he got through it without incident. 

Caitlin had asked him again if he wanted to suppress the inevitable.

Oliver would be there, but he couldn’t make it until mid afternoon, and she knew Barry would wake up in extreme heat between 5-8am. 

He hesitated a bit, but decided to let nature take its course. He still wondered how all the other metas got through this without incident. He knew they didn’t have it as bad as he did, but he still wondered. 

It was only 4am when it started. Caitlin wouldn’t even be back at Star Labs for another 1-2 hours. 

He woke up drenched. Sweat covered him from head to toe. The slick literally pouring out of him.

His penis hurt, it hurt bad, really bad. It hurt so much that he couldn’t even touch it. 

Luckily Caitlin had cleaned the dildo and left it by his bedside. 

He brought himself to three orgasms fucking himself hard. He tried to calm himself, but the need just keep getting stronger. 

He hadn’t thought it would be possible, but this was worse than it had been last month. 

He sent a quick text to Cisco.

“ I need you. Please!”  
“Caitlin doesn’t need to know.”

“Please. I’m begging you!”

“It hurts!, it hurts!”, he was yelling out loud to no one as Cisco walked into the cortex. 

Barry was rubbing up and down his stomach, hoping to gain the least a little bit of control. 

“I’m here Barry.”, Cisco said walking into the room. 

“I brought condoms, a lot of them, he said, are you sure you want to take this chance?” 

“Cisco!”

“I do! I understand the risks. I need you. Please!”

Cisco couldn’t hide it, he was already hard as a rock just from the scent in the room. He walked over next to Barry, bending down, planting a wet desperate kiss on Barry’s lips. 

Barry was already naked. He didn’t even remember when he took his clothes off. 

Cisco removed his clothes and immediately climbed on top of Barry.

There was no foreplay. The heat was drawing them together with intent. 

He lined himself up with Barry's hole and pushed in. The relief on both of their faces was evident. Soft moans mixing together passionately. Both bodies moving in sync. Lips locked together. 

It didn’t take long for Barry’s penis to spam, streams of white cum landing all over his belly. Cisco’s penis swollen inside of him, getting bigger by the second. 

Cisco pushed in hard.  
Barry’s anal orgasm hit, loads of wet sticky liquid pouring out of his ass. 

Cisco’s orgasm hut next, his penis erupting inside of Barry.

They held each other tight, Cisco’s penis locked tight in Barry’s hole. They both knew what was happening to them and had accepted what could result. Cisco’s penis still swollen, and rutting slowly into Barry. His movements slow and consistent. The same as last time. Cisco pushed up hard into Barry., moaning and holding himself in place as his penis erupted again. They both felt it. Barry’s orgasm hit hard, spasm after spasm, his juices squirting everywhere. 

Once they came down from their orgasms Cisco slid over to Barry’s side. His hand moving to Barry’s belly, rubbing circles around his lower abdomen. 

“I would never leave you if you did get pregnant. You know that right?”

“I do”, he said.

“How do you feel?”

“Horny, but better.”, Barry said.

“I feel really good!”

Cisco kissed him. It was slow and passionate. 

They moved onto their sides, holding each other tight. one penis sliding on the other. 

There was no desperation, it just felt really good. 

That’s how Caitlin found them when she arrived.

The first thing that ran through her mind was to get them off of each other right away, but as she watched them, the care, the passion, the pleasure they were both experiencing. She finally realized that this was right. This was actually what Barry’s body needed.

She knew they were both adults and they both knew the risks. They made the choice themselves. She’d be there to support them no matter what happened next. 

Caitlin left, she didn’t enter the room or even give them any indication that she had arrived. 

This was a personal moment for them. She knew if either of them needed her they would let her know. 

It was about an hour later when Barry came into her office. 

He was in sweats and a t-shirt. He was composed and present. She didn’t see any traces of his heat.

“Hey!”, he said with a half smile.

“Hey”, she said smiling back.

“I’m guessing you saw?”, he asked

“I did.”

“Listen, I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. I just couldn’t take...”  
She stopped him from finishing. 

“Barry, you’re an adult and so is Cisco. You both knew the risks. It seems like it’s exactly what your body needed, am I wrong?”

“No, you’re right. I feel more normal then i’ve felt since the day I woke up.”

“If I get, he hesitated, pregnant. It still didn’t even sound possible as he said it, but he knew it was. Cisco and I will deal with it, together. “

“I know you will and I’ll always be here to help you both as much as I can.”

“Barry.”

“Ya?”

“What about Oliver?”

“I talked to him before I came out here. He knows I’m alright. I didn’t get into detail with him, but he was happy to hear that I was ok.” 

It was about 3 weeks later when Caitlin saw Barry hunched over in Cisco’s workshop throwing up in a trash barrel. 

“Barry!”  
She moved to him quickly and started to rub his back.  
When he finished she sat him down, grabbed a water out of Cisco’s small fridge.  
“Here.”, she said handing him the water. Take small sips.”

He was really pale and holding his stomach as if it hurt.

“Talk to me Barr. What’s going on?”

He was doing his best to keep down the water. 

“I just woke up with a bad stomach ache. I figured it would clear up once I ate.”

“I had a calorie bar about 5 minutes ago.”

He doubled over in pain. She was about to have him follow her to the lab, but when she got up he passed out.

He woke up connected to every monitor in the place it seemed. He even had an oxygen mask on.

“Easy Barry”, came Caitlin’s voice walking toward him. 

“What happened?”, he asked. 

“You’re gonna be ok. That the only thing you need to know. I want you to rest for now.”

“Caitlin!” He grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

“I, he hesitated. I lost a baby, didn’t I?

“Yeah Barr.”, she said as gentle as she could. “You were about 3 weeks pregnant.”

Tears were running down his cheeks.  
“Do you know why?”

“I think I do.”, she said.

“Cisco is a Meta-human. I have confirmed it through bloodwork, but his powers, whatever they are, have not developed yet. In other words, his meta DNA has not fully developed yet.”

“The baby wasn’t developing right, and when that happens, even in non meta-humans, there is a good chance a miscarriage will occur.”

“I understand”, he said wiping his tears.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m ok.” Is Cisco? Does he know?”

“I didn’t tell him.” That should be left up to you, if you want him to know.”

“What did you...”  
“I told him you had food poisoning.”

“Thanks.”, he said.

She removed all the monitors, but left the IV. 

“I want to get some more nutrients into you before I remove this. Just one more bag, ok?”

“Yeah.”, he said looking sad.

She leaned over to offer a hug. He held onto her tight, letting the tears flow. She rubbed his back, trying to comfort him the best she could. 

A couple hours later Barry was up and around. 

“Hey”, Cisco said. “Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I am. I’m, ah, sorry about your barrel man.”

“No worries Barr. I’m just glad you’re ok.”

“You should go home and get some rest. I can come by after work to give you some company of you want.”

“That sounds good”, Barry said.

“Go get some rest then. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight”

As soon as Barry walked into his apartment he broke down. He needed his family right now, but how could he even begin to explain this to them. He was going to, he had to. He couldn’t get through this without them.

“Iris”, he said into the phone when she picked up. She could tell he was crying.

“Barry, what’s wrong?” 

“Please come over Iris and please bring Joe. I need you both.”

“Are you ok?”  
“I am, well I will be, I just really need you guys.”

“Ok Barr. I’ll tell dad and we’ll be right there.”


	12. You’re What I Need!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barr’s sole mate may not be a metahuman after all.

Barry had calmed down by the time the doorbell rang.

“Iris, where’s Joe?”

“Dad’s got the overnight tonight. He told me to tell you he loves you and that he will see you as soon as he gets off in the morning. 

“You look awful. Do you feel ok?”

He started to say yes, but tears started falling from his eyes and he couldn’t get the words out. 

Iris led him over to the couch.

“What’s going on Barr?”, she asked rubbing his back.

For some reason Iris’s close proximity seemed to be awakening his arousal. 

“I’m not sure where to even start he said”

“We’ll start at the beginning then.”

“Ok.” He took a deep breath  
“I have powers Iris.”

“Powers?” She asked

“What kind of powers?” She put her hand on his leg.

Yup he was definitely aroused. His Bomer getting harder by the minute.   
He tried to adjust himself as discreetly as possible, hoping she didn’t notice.

“Well for starters I’m fast!”

“Fast? How?”  
Except for his brain, he learned fast. Iris would have never used the word fast and Barry in the same sentence. He was always late and an athlete he was not. 

“I can run really fast now.” She let out a quick laugh, but stopped herself when she saw he was completely serious. 

“I’m sorry Barr! That was rude of me.”, she said with a squeeze to his thigh. 

“Mmmm...” He was starting to get really hot now.   
This can’t be happening he thought.

“You ok?”, she asked at his moan. 

“No. I mean yes.” Like I was saying. 

He noticed Iris seemed to be grinding into the couch. Her face was even flushed. 

“Are you ok? You look kind of flushed.”, he asked. 

“Mmmm, yeah...”.

If he didn’t know better, he would have swore she was masturbating right there in front of him. 

“I have to use your bathroom, she said standing up fast. I’ll be right back.”

As soon as she got up, he opened his zipper and started rubbing himself under his pants.   
This is bad he thought. He wanted to stoke himself, but he knew Iris could return any second. 

That’s when he heard her moans 

What the hell is going on?, he thought to himself.

He walked over to the bathroom. It only took a few seconds for him to confirm his suspicions 

She was masturbating and she sounded desperate.  
He had heard her like this before. When they were both going through puberty. She would take baths at night, every time Joe worked a night shift.   
Barry would always listen in and when her moans started he would sit outside the bathroom door with a box of tissue in hand and jerk himself off along with her. 

Mmmm..came again from behind the door, she was breathing hard now.  
Barry dropped his pants, sat down beside the door, just like he did back then and started to jerk.   
His penis was sensitive, but it didn’t hurt to the touch so that was a good sign. Maybe, he thought being overly optimistic, that this wasn’t his heat starting early because of what his body had just been through, maybe he was just horny. 

“Barry?”

“Yeah? I, um,”

“Barry come in here.”, Iris said.

Well that never happened when they were teenagers he thought. 

He pulled his pants back on at super speed. 

“Hurry Barry!”

He walked in slowly. Iris was laying in the tub, no water though, completely naked, desperately fingering herself. 

“Somethings wrong!”, she said. 

“I know Iris. I don’t know why it’s affecting you though.”

“My clit is so swollen”., she said rubbing herself   
hard. 

Barry moved close to the tub and got down on his knees.

“I’m in heat Iris.”

He thought she would think he was losing his mind. That he was having a breakdown. 

“I know it sounds crazy.”, he said. “It’s part of what I wanted to tell you. I didn’t think there was any danger of it starting today or I wouldn’t have asked you to come over.”

She grabbed his arm. “I believe you Barry, but right now I need you in me.”

“But what about Eddie?”

“You’ve always been the one for me Barry. We both know that.” (His hand was now now on her breast rubbing over her nipple.)

He knew it was true. He’d always known that. 

He started kissing her gently. Her body started to calm down just a bit. 

“I really have a lot to tell you.”, he said breaking the kiss. 

“And I want to hear everything, but right now....”

He bent over to help her up. She was holding onto his shoulder stepping out of the tub.  
“You smell amazing, she said.”

“You do too Iris!”

He wasn’t just saying that either. It was almost the same scent of his own, but lighter. 

He put his hand out for her to take. She squeezed his hand tight as they walked to his bedroom. 

They sat on the side of his bed, their lips connecting again. His hands on her breast, hers on his very large bulge, tongues battling for dominance. 

They weren’t talking anymore, just following each other’s movements. 

They slowly broke the kiss. Barry stood up to discard his clothes and Iris laid on her back rubbing her clit again slowly. Her eyes not leaving his face. 

He smiled at her and preceded to use his speed to undress. 

When he looked at her again her mouth was wide open in amazement. 

“Wow!”, was all she said. 

He got on the bed, positioned himself on top of her, sliding his penis into her soaking wet hole.   
The relief was instant for both of them. He starting moving in and out. His penis already swollen. 

Instinctively, Iris’s finger found its way to Barry’s also soaking wet hole. She rubbed it, prodded it, feeling around inside.

He was breathing hard, moving his hips much faster now.  
“Iris” he said softly pushing up into her as far as he could. Her finger still caressing around his hole. Both of their orgasms hit at the same time. He held himself up inside her as wave after wave of cum shot up into her. He could feel her pissy spasms gripping his penis tight. Her finger rubbing up inside of him as much as she could in the position they were in. His slick running down her hand. 

He began to move again, still buried deep inside. His motions were short and consistent. They seemed to have a purpose. Her orgasm hit first this time, her juices pouring out around him. He groaned pushing up again and holding tight. This time as his cum erupted from his penis, his slick erupted from his ass. Iris’s cum, mixed with his cum, mixed with his slick. 

Once the orgasms subsided Barry moved off of Iris and onto his side. He laid his head on the pillow next to hers. 

There lips together again, but it wasn’t desperate this time. It was soft and sensual. 

“So you’re fast now, ha?”, she said caressing his cheek. 

“Ah ha.” He smiled back at her. 

“From the lightning?”, she asked.

“More or less”, he responded. 

“The lightning, it transformed my DNA.”

He penis was still hard.

“And this?”, she asked gripping his penis softly and moving her hand slowly up and down his length, is an after effect? 

“Yes and no he said.”, now rutting into her hand. 

“I have what Caitlin is calling a “heat cycle”. 

“There’s still a lot we don’t know yet, but just like a woman has her monthly cycle, I have mine.”

“There’s a lot more to tell you about it. A lot more to tell you about me.” 

He was starting to breath heavy again. 

“How do you feel right now?”, he asked.  
“I mean the arousal. Has it dissipated at all.”

“I don’t feel like I did earlier. I feel relaxed. I feel really good.”

His eyes closed now, his rutting getting a bit more desperate. She could tell he was close. 

She took her hand off of him and pulled him back on top of her.   
“I want to feel you inside me again.”

He pushed himself back inside her hole.

“I’m not going to last long!”, he said.

“I’m right there with you”, she said rubbing her clit.

It felt different this time. Not in a bad way, just different.   
Iris went first, arms around Barry’s neck, squeezing tight. Barry’s hit a few seconds after hers. He held himself in her, but he didn’t push up as hard. He slowly rutted through the spasms. His body was relaxed now, his kisses so soft. There was no slick pouring out of him this time. It just felt good.

This time his penis softened when he pulled out. 

He moved to her side again, laid his head on the pillow.

He was going to tell her about his new reproductive system, about Cisco, about the baby, but instead he pulled a blanket on top of them and pulled her close. 

“I love you so much Iris. I always have.”

“I love you too Barry!”  
“I was afraid of losing you if I told you how I felt.”

“I’m not afraid anymore!” 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Tomorrow would be a new day. A new day they would start together. He knew the road ahead wouldn’t be easy, but he was confident that with Iris by his side, they could get through anything.


	13. Learning As We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is still so much to Learn about this new found heat cycle. A big breakthrough is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No porn in this chapter, just story. But fear not! I’m currently working on the next chapter, which will indeed include porn.

They woke up the same way they had fallen asleep. Iris cuddled into Barry and his arm holding her tight. He leaned over kissing her on the forehead. 

Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. Good morning he said smiling back. He leaned in again for a quick kiss. It was a soft and sweet, ending with an affectionate smile.

I love you Iris West. I love you too Barry Allen.

The laid there looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Tell me everything Barr. I want to know.”

He did. He told her about the dark matter in the lighting, about what it did to his body, the speed, the healing, how he could vibrate. He explained in detail, or as much as they knew so far, about his new reproductive system, his heat cycle and what he had experienced so far. 

He also told her about his attraction or pull he had experienced to Oliver and Cisco. He told her about the night he spent with Oliver and he even told her about, what they believed to be, his mating experience with Cisco. 

The hardest thing to talk about was the pregnancy and miscarriage, but he did. He cried hard, but Iris held him in her arms providing comfort and support. He would probably never fully get over it, he knew that, but she made it so he could move on from it. He knew he could and he knew he would. After everything he’d been through the past couple of months, it was at this moment that he finally felt like everything was going to be alright. 

When Barry arrived at Star Labs, that morning, there was no sign of Caitlin. He figured Cisco was probably in his workshop. He had tried calling Cisco this morning to find out why he hadn’t come by last night, but he hadn’t answered.   
Barry was actually thankful he hadn’t shown up last night because it would have made for a seriously uncomfortable situation. They weren’t a couple, Barry wasn’t gay, but what they had experienced together was extremely intimate. If Barry had’t miscarried they would have even had a child together.   
It was a confusing situation to say the least. 

He spotted Cisco over by one of his projects. He knocked on the open door.  
Cisco looked over at him.   
“Why are you knocking Barry?”  
“I don’t know.”, he said. He really didn’t either. He was just nervous at the moment.

Barry went over and pulled a chair up to where Cisco was working. 

“We need to talk.”, Barry said softly.

“I know the truth Barry.”  
“ I have access to Star Labs video feeds and coms. Remember?”

Barry had tears in his eyes now.

“Is that why you didn’t come by last night?”

I was going to tell you. I was just so upset, I...

Cisco stopped him. 

It was me Barr. I couldn’t face you. It’s my fault you lost the baby.”

Cisco had tears in his eyes now too. 

Barry did his best to compose himself.

It’s not your fault Cisco. First of all, I’m the one that called you. You were staying away like Caitlin suggested. You came here because I begged you to.   
I should have let Caitlin stay with me, keep the medicine running through me. I would have never gone into heat like that in the first place. 

Cisco looked up from his desk. 

I’m am adult Barr. I made the decision to pick up the phone and to acknowledge you. I made the decision to come here and give you what you needed.

“Guys!?”

Caitlin was standing at the door. May I come in?  
“Yeah.” they both said together.

“I’m sorry to interrupt like this, but I care for both of you, and I want you both to know that what happened isn’t anyone’s fault.

Sometimes in life bad things happen.   
I’m a true believer in what is meant to be will be. Everything happens for reason, she said.

There hadn’t been enough time, or subjects for that matter, to conduct enough research on this to put forth any real conclusions. 

I didn’t know that Cisco’s DNA was still transforming. Yours transformed while you were in the coma Barr. So does that mean every metahuman and their powers developed or is still developing differently then every other?   
I don’t know!   
Will Cisco have a heat cycle when his DNA is completely transformed?   
I don’t know.  
If he does, will it be as strong as yours Barry? Or will it be like the male subject I tested?

What I’m saying is that there is just so much to learn and most importantly, every metahuman seems to be completely different.   
My guess is that a persons powers will determine the type of heat cycle they experience. But what does that even mean? How can I help people if I can’t come up with informed results? 

Let me ask you Barry.  
Can you honestly tell me you were prepared to go though a pregnancy, as a male, with sex organs that developed overnight? How would the baby grow? How would it effect your body? Would you even live through a birth?   
And Cisco, ever since I’ve known you, you have been adamant that you never wanted kids. Did that change suddenly?

I know this must be difficult for both of you. I know that life is precious, but I need you both to take a step back and think about what I’m saying.

Think about what is and will be, not what was or what could have been. 

Both guys had been listening to her with full attention. 

“I get it.” said Cisco softly.   
“Me too.”, said Barry.

“Listen.”, Barry said.  
I actually need to talk to both of you. 

Barry took a deep breath.   
“Last night, he hesitated, Iris came over, and I don’t know what or why it happened, but I seemed to go into a mini bought of heat. And even more curious, she did too. She even smelled like I do when I’m  
I’m heat, only softer and sweeter. 

We, he hesitated again. We mated, he said letting out a deep breath. 

“Mated?”, Caitlin asked?   
Like you and Oliver did?

No! Like me and Cisco. My body acted the same ways Cisco’s had, only my orgasms hit the same way they usually do, both the penal and anal orgasms one after the other and the slick was copious. Iris held onto me the same way I held onto Cisco. 

After it happened my body returned to this state. No traces of heat whatsoever. 

Do you think my body caused hers to become aroused to the point of what seemed to be a heat?

“I would need to run tests, Caitlin said, but how can I do that? I don’t see Iris walking in here and letting this happen again so I can observe and take samples. 

Well, maybe. I told her everything this morning. 

“Everything?”, Cisco asked.

“I did.”, Barry said softly.

“I’m sorry Cisco!”, about everything.   
“I hope you don’t hate me.”

“No Barry!, I don’t hate you. I’m not mad at you at all.

I mean you and Iris.  
I’ve know she loves you since the day I met her, and I knew you loved her since the day you woke up. 

I think, Cisco hesitated. I think you two are meant to be together. 

“Caitlin was awe struck.   
Oh my gosh Cisco. That’s it! I mean I’ll have to test the hypothesis, but it seems evident.

Iris did go into a kind of heat. Her body shared yours. That’s why her scent was the same as yours. She is your true mate. It seems she always has been, but now with your metahuman DNA it’s not just your mind trying to win her over, it’s your body as well. It pulls the two of you together through sexual arousal. 

“Cisco!”  
Barry motioned to hug him and Cisco accepted.   
I hope we can stay friends man. I think you and I could stay friends for years to come. 

“I’d like that.” Said Cisco with a smile. 

Barr, I would like to run tests on both of you. Just regular tests, bloodwork, urine, your semen. Talk to Iris and let me know if she will agree to come in.   
“I’ll talk to her at lunch. I’m meeting her at Jitters.”

Oh, and Caitlin. 

Yeah?

Today is day 21 of my cycle, and i feel 100% normal so far. 

“Let me take a quick blood sample before you head out.”

She took the sample and he sped off to the CCPD.


	14. True Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris find themselves in a heated situation again. This time Caitlin is there for “scientific” purposes.

It had been 48 hours since Barry and Iris had provided Caitlin with many different samples for testing. 

She had been working non-stop trying to make sense of what she saw. 

Barry had called her when he and Iris felt it happening again. 

“Caitlin, it’s happening now. I asked Iris, she’s ok with you coming over to watch and take samples..”

Caitlin hesitated at first. She remembered how Barry’s scent had aroused her that first night, and now with both of them secreting his scent she didn’t know if she would be able to control herself.  
But she also knew she couldn’t pass up this opportunity. It was way too valuable. The more she learned, the more she could help Barry and the more she could help all metahumans. 

“On my way Barry.”

Barry had been horny today. It wasn’t something he couldn’t handle, but when Iris got to his house for their dinner date, both of their body’s reacted the same way they did 5 days ago. 

His heat had been non-existent for days 21-24 of his cycle. Caitlin said there had been no trace of the heat in any of his bloodwork for each day. 

Today though, he woke up semi-hard. He got through the day ok. He jerked twice in the bathroom stall at work using his super speed,  
and that had been enough to get him through the day without incident.  
He was even ok tonight getting ready for their dinner date, but as soon as Iris came into his apartment his body started to heat up, his penis stood up and his slick, well let’s just say the back of his legs were wet now.  
Iris’s body instantly reacted to him. Her scent filling the air along with his again. 

There was no hesitating this time. Their lips locked as they made their way to the couch.  
“Should we call Caitlin?”, Barry breathed out. 

They’d discussed it. If it happened again they had planned to call her, but he still wanted to confirm that Iris was still ok with it. 

“Yes, but she better get here fast. I don’t know how long I can go without you inside of me.”

Barry practically moaned as he selected Caitlin’s number in his phone. 

Once he disconnected the call he asked Iris to lay down horizontally on the couch. He pulled her pants and panties off. He laid down so his face was between her legs and he began licking all around and inside her pussy. Her clit was nice and swollen, so he sucked on it. He moved his tongue in and out of her hole, moving it up and down and around, taking in her juices. 

“You taste so good Iris!” Her moans were loud, he could tell her body’s needs were overwhelming her.  
Barry himself was rutting hard into the couch. 

“BARRY!” She screamed as her first orgasm hit. Her juices literally squirting all over his face. He climbed up onto her, pants and all, and began rutting over her pussy.  
Iris reached over sticking her hand inside the back of his underwear and started rubbing his drenched hole. He held himself against her as his first orgasm of the night hit, filling his underwear with loads of white thick cum. 

Barry!, she sounded desperate now. I don’t think I can wait until she gets here. 

Iris was definitely more desperate than the other night. He wondered if it was because he was only a few hours away from the height of his heat. 

He thought she might outlast him tonight. 

He was about to give in to her when Caitlin knocked on the door. 

Caitlin observed as they continued as they were.

The sex was the same as the other night. The orgasms, the slow rut.  
Barry held himself up inside her twice while both his orgasms hit, one after the other. Slick and Semen mixing with Iris’s juices again. 

Caitlin had been so turned on at this point, she had to excuse herself after their second session so she could get herself off in the bathroom. She gave herself back to back orgasms in less than 5 minutes.

When she returned she collected samples of everything. 

When their activity subsided, temporarily  
of course, they even let her take blood samples.

She was about to get her things together and leave so they could continue without distractions, and so they could have privacy. Until she saw them.

They were laying on their sides facing each other on the bed. Their lips were locked, Barry’s hand on her breast, rubbing her nipple gently with his fingers. Iris had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.  
Barry positioned his penis so that he could slide back and forth over her clit.  
Iris was moaning loudly, her face tense, ready to explode from her impending orgasm. 

When Caitlin looked at Barry’s face she could see that he wasn’t desperate. He was moving slowly, making sure to concentrate on giving Iris as much pleasure as possible. 

Of the many times Caitlin had seen him aroused now, this seemed different. 

Iris’s orgasm hit with fury. Barry held himself still as she came undone. Her juices squirting out of her running down his cock.  
As she started to regain herself, Barry moved onto his back. His left hand stroking himself slowly until Iris was ready.  
She climbed on him straddling his stomach, teasing him with her ass, which was gently brushing over his dick. His eyes plastered on her face, waiting for her to make the next move. 

“I need you in me again!”, she said as she gently lowered herself onto him. She moved on him at a steady pace, his face now scrunched up as he approached his peak again. 

Iris leaned forward, her stomach on his, still moving up and down.  
Iris knew Barry had a bit of a stomach fetish, it craved to be touched when he was aroused. So she did her best to give it attention when she could. 

Barry could tell she was close again, and that this position was hitting all of her sensitive spots, and he liked it too, but his body wanted more. 

“Iris!, I need to  
She turned them together, flipping so he was now on top.  
“This?”, she whispered practically biting his lip. 

Barry just groaned, already finding his pace inside her. It wasn’t going to take him long, they both knew that. 

“Cum for me baby! I need to feel you explode in me again. 

Barry’s movements slowed. She knew what that meant. She could feel how swollen he was inside her. He pushed up in her and held himself there. 

Ohhhh..... I can feel you swelling baby. You’re positioned perfectly, iris moaned, mouth wide open in ecstasy.

He felt it too. He didn’t think he had ever swelled this much before. The tip of his cock starting to pulse. 

My hole Iris!

Suddenly he felt fingers prodding his hole. It wasn’t Iris though, both of her hands still fondling her breasts.

Would you believe I’m taking a sample?, Caitlin asked.

Ah ha, he groaned.

Works for me, breathed Iris, who was now holding on to Barry for dear life.  
She swore his cock was still getting bigger inside her. 

As Caitlin’s fingers began to work their magic in Barry’s hole, his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.  
Hold there! HOLD THERE!, he said. His penis and his ass exploded in unison. Another orgasm ripped through Iris. Caitlin’s free hand working frantically on her own clit. Soon all three of them were basking in the pulses of their own and each other’s orgasms. 

Once they had all recovered, Barry and Iris laid side by side on their backs.  
Caitlin was sitting on the chair near the end of the bed, trying her best to compose herself. 

I’m sorry, Caitlin started.

There’s nothing to be sorry about Iris said.  
Yeah. That was amazing, Barry added. 

It was!, Caitlin agreed, but still.  
She knew both of them were fine with what happened, but just like that first night with Barry a few months ago, she still felt like she was crossing the line. 

She was about to excuse herself. Tell them she would see them on Monday, but she couldn’t help noticing the scene in front of her. 

First of all, Barry was soft.  
Iris had her head on Barry’s shoulder and Barry’s arm was wrapped around her, both of their eyes closed now.  
They looked to be asleep. Both of their bodies now satisfied. 

Caitlin grabbed her things, shut the lights and headed out the door. 

Her first stop was Star Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heading into the homestretch now.  
I hope everyone’s enjoying so far!


	15. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin begins making scientific discoveries. Iris and Barry get some happy news. Iris is horny. Barry is horny.  
They have sex. Again!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Barry and Iris smut! The past few chapters are killing me to write 😂

It had been 48 hours since Barry and Iris had provided Caitlin with many different samples for testing. 

Examining Barry and Iris’s samples, individually showed nothing significant. 

Both of their hormonal levels we high, but she already knew that would be the case. 

Barry’s blood showed that his body was in heat, although this heat had been much different then anything she’d seen in the past. 

Barry’s semen was normal, well normal for him. It’s genetic makeup was almost exactly like any other human male, the only difference was undetectable unless someone knew what they were looking for. 

His secretion is what perplexed her tonight. The last time she had tested it, there had been signs of eggs, ripe for fertilization. Tonight, however, it tested as a clear scented liquid with no reproductive properties.

She moved the samples, one of Barry’s and one of Iris’s, close together on a slide, making sure they were barely touching.  
Seeing how they reacted so close together excited her. 

The heat markers of Barry’s blood were now showing up in Iris’s blood. 

She was right! Iris was sharing Barry’s heat. 

She mixed Barry’s secretion and Iris’s ejaculation samples together. Barry’s scent effected the properties of Iris’s liquid immediately, and more curious, Iris’s effected his. 

They both went from clear to clouded. Caitlin had no idea what that meant. Well yet anyways.  
The scent though was sweet and intoxicating. She had to put this one away for now. 

It was going on midnight now, so she decided to write down the preliminary results from the samples and any assumptions she had made for tonight.

“Proposed Results”  
(1) Male metahumams share their scent with their true mate. Probability 100%

(2) Male metahumans share their heat with their true mate. Probability 100%

(2) Male metahumans heat cycles fluctuate once they have been with or are with their mate. Probability 90%

(3) Full heat is only met in the presence of a mate, after an initial encounter. Probability 70%

(4) Male metahumans reproductive systems turn off when with a female mate. Probability 80%

(Note: there orgasms are still dual and their secretions are still copious.)

“Barry’s sperm remains active; no abnormalities”

(5) There should be no issues for a male metahuman to impregnate a female mate

She finished up her notes and headed home for the night. 

Barry hadn’t experienced any further heat symptoms that cycle. (The worst part of his cycle had never shown itself.), or at least he didn’t think it had. 

He said he did feel more aroused then normal, but nothing like a full heat day. He and Iris had spent most of the day indoors. They had been sexually active, but they had also managed to eat three meals, watch a move and take a walk after dinner. 

Over the course of the next three weeks, Barry and Iris had been able to function as a normal couple. 

Their sexual activity was sporadic, and it was on their own terms. It wasn’t as desperate or urgent as it was during his cycle. 

Caitlin had asked them to come in once a day, together, for blood work starting at Day 20 of his cycle. 

Day 20

Barry had told both Caitlin and Cisco that he was going to propose to Iris last night. So when they walked into Star Labs holding hands with smiles ear to ear, they had a feeling that she said yes. 

Iris held her hand out to Caitlin. 

“We’re getting married!” She was practically jumping up and down.  
Caitlin and Cisco hugged them both, telling them how happy they were for them. 

It was so nice to see things were finally headed in the right direction for Barry. 

Barry and Iris sat down next to each other in Caitlin’s lab. 

“So you two”, she smiled. “Is there anything health related I should know about before I start poking you.”

“Things have been really good for me.”, Barry spoke first. 

“My “urges”, he said clearing his throat, have been normal. No unwanted erections, but at the same time, no problem getting erections when the time is right.” He looked at Iris and smiled. 

“So you’ve had a healthy sexual appetite the past three weeks?”, Caitlin asked.

“I have!”, he answered.

How about you Iris? Anything I should know.

“No, nothing I can think of”, she said.

She was lying though. She hadn’t told Barry, but she was late. Her own cycle was two weeks late. 

She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t said anything, especially to Barry. She figured that there was no point in telling him until she was sure. No point in getting his hopes up. Especially after what happened with Cisco. But sitting here now, knowing that Caitlin would be able to give her the answer almost right away, she wanted to know. 

Caitlin had just finished with Barry. She was prepping Iris’s arm for the needle now. 

Caitlin, she said looking up from her arm. 

“I’m late.”  
She looked at Barry. I’m late Barry!  
He knew what she was trying to tell him, but his mind had stalled.  
Caitlin finished filling the tube.  
“Give me 5 minutes.”, she said walking away with a smile. 

After Caitlin left the room, Barry kneeled down in front of Iris, put his hand under her chin. Looking her in the eyes.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared.”, she said trying to hold back tears. 

He stopped talking and embraced her. 

When Caitlin returned to the room, that’s how she found them. She sat down in the chair next to them. They both looked over. She looked serious at first, but then the smile appeared. 

Congratulations! She said.

They held each other tight. Tears flowing freely from both of them now. 

They were going to parents. 

Three months later

Bartholomew Henry Allen Jr., she said, hand on her stomach.  
And if it’s a girl?, Barry asked.  
“I like Nora”, she said looking up at him with a smile. 

“I love you so much Iris West-Allen.”

There had been no reason to wait for a traditional wedding. They wanted to be married now, so why not just do it. 

Joe was a justice of the peace and was more than happy to perform the ceremony. 

Now all they had to concentrate on was getting ready for the baby.

Iris was now 15 weeks pregnant and Caitlin had run all kinds of tests. The baby was extremely healthy. She wouldn’t be able to check for the meta gene until the baby was born, but that didn’t matter to them right now. All that mattered was that Caitlin was sure it was healthy. 

Iris had decided to move into Barry’s place. It was big enough to get them started. He had an extra room he used for storage. They were turning it into the baby’s room. 

Barry was currently showing her about 100 different shades of paint. They didn’t want to know the sex of the baby until it was born, so they were looking for a gender neutral color.

Owe, she said moving her hand to her stomach

“Are you ok?” He dropped what he had in his hand and went right to her side.

“Yeah.”  
She looked up at him.  
“The baby just kicked.”  
Barry’s frown turned into a smile right away. His hand moving on top of hers.  
The baby kicked again.  
“We made a person Iris!”  
His face now on her stomach to see if he could hear anything.  
The past few days Iris had been really horny and having him so close like this was really getting to her.

His heat had pretty much gone away. Well it wasn’t really gone, but it wasn’t an extreme event anymore. Their sex life was good. She really couldn’t complain, especially on those certain few days a month, but right now all she wanted was for his heat to make a temporary come back. Her hormones were crazy and she still had 5 months to go. 

She wasn’t even sure how it happened, but her hand was now rubbing him through his jeans and her other hand was caressing her breast.

“Iris! I don’t know if we should do this today.” He was rock hard in her hand so she was a bit confused. 

“Why!” She moaned. “I want this inside me”, she said giving him a little squeeze.

“It’s my time Iris. I’ve been semi-hard all day.”

“We did it the past few months when you’ve been like that.”

“Today feels different though, he said. The need has been harder to ignore than it has been for a while.”

“Why didn’t you say something? I’ve been so horny lately.”

“I bet that has something to do with it”, he said out loud. “I’m gonna have to talk to Caitlin about this.”

“Come here!”, she said pulling him toward their bedroom. 

She pulled her shirt off and laid on her back.  
Rub my belly please.  
He was practically drooling. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, he thought to himself. 

“Please Barr!”  
“You’re belly rubs are the best and my tummy’s a little sore right now.”

Sure it is.... he knew her intentions. It didn’t matter though. He took his own shirt off and laid on his side next to her on the bed and started to rub her stomach.  
He caressed her with care and passion. She was soaked and so was he. He couldn’t deny it. He had unzipped his jeans and pulled his aching cock out of his boxes, now rutting in between Iris’s leg and the bed. Iris’s hand had been playing with his nipple, while her other hand played with her own.  
Barry knew she wanted more.

“You’re in control Barry! I know you're horny. I can see how wet you are and I know what you need.” 

“You won’t hurt us babe. You know that’s true. The heat doesn’t effect you like it did in the beginning. I trust you and I really need you right now.”

His head was on her belly, his hand rubbing his belly, his penis still moving under her leg.  
It was hard to do, but he stopped his movement and regained his composure.  
He pulled Iris’s pants and underwear off, along with his own.  
Caressing her stomach lightly.  
“I love you both so much Iris”

“I know you do Barry, which is why I trust you.”

He lined himself up with her hole and gently pushed in. The relief they both felt was immediate.  
He was moving in and out at a steady pace. Iris wasn’t huge yet by any means, but she still struggled a bit when she tries to move her finger to her clit.  
When Barry noticed, he slowed himself to help guide her fingers to where she needed them to be.  
Once she found her own pace he started moving again.  
They were both breathing hard now and she could feel him swelling up inside her. 

“Iris!”, he said with a deep tone, pushing in and holding still.  
At his push, Iris’s orgasm shook her body. The release made her muscles clasp around his swollen cock, causing it to release rope after rope of hot cum up into her. 

As soon as she regained self control, she moved her hand to his hole, moving in and out as fast as she could, causing his ass to explode a few seconds later. 

“Oh God Iris!”

Looks like we need to do some laundry she said kissing him softly as the spasms in his hole subsided, her finger still rubbing over it.

“Yeah! It certainly feels that way”, he said with a smile.  
He laid down on his back next to her.  
“How do you feel?”

“I feel satisfied baby!” She said touching his nose softly. 

“How about you?”

You know me! She saw that he was jerking himself slowly with his left hand.  
“I feel good!”

“Let me help with that!” She leaned over and started sucking him hard. 

Mmmm was all he could say. He was already breathing hard again. 

“I’m gonna cum”, he said as a warning.  
She cupped his balls, licked his tip.  
“Go for it!”, she said as she took him in even deeper now.

He slowly started to rock his hips as the cum started shooting into Iris’s mouth. She swallowed it all. 

“That was yummy!”, she said letting him go with a pop. 

“You never cease to amaze me Iris!”, he said pulling her into his body for a hug.  
“Now how do you feel?” She asked  
His penis finally soft for the first time today.  
“Perfect!, he said holding her tight. “ I feel perfect.”


	16. It’s Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is ready to give birth any day now and extremely horny. Barry’s heat cycle is worse then it’s been in a while. It’s his own fault.  
Lots of West-Allen smut with a sweet ending

It makes perfect sense Barry. If you’re hormones affect Iris, of course hers would affect yours. 

Iris was eight months pregnant now. Her stomach was big, her hormones were crazy and her husband was afraid to touch her. 

She was extremely horny today and she knew It wasn’t only her hormones to blame. Barry had started his heat cycle a few days ago, so between the extra kick from his hormones mixing with her already crazy hormones she needed relief and she needed it now. 

At CCPD  
Barry’s phone rang. 

“Hey Babe!”  
“Hey”, he said in a something bothering me voice. 

“Are you ok? I know how you woke up this morning.”, she said

“Why are you being so stubborn?, she asked.

She went on. 

“I heard you in the shower before you left, you were practically crying!”  
She wasn’t exaggerating either. He released three times in thirty minutes, and his penis was still aching for more.

“It’s been tough this month Iris, especially the past week.”, he said.

“You were so hard when you woke up. I could feel you against my leg.” 

He could here her soft moans now, he could tell she was touching herself.

“Iris! This isn’t helping me.”

Iris was extremely pregnant now. Caitlin had said that having sex was fine. She told them it was actually good for them, but Barry refused to do anything with her when his cycle hit.

Him being afraid to hurt the baby was a monthly thing now. It always took some coaxing before he gave in.  
But this month was different. They hadn’t had penetrative sex for 3 weeks now. 

This month he decided they would use mutual masterbatiion to satisfy their needs. It was a temporary fix, but niether of them had been fully satisfied.  
Now Barry’s heat cycle this month had been worse then it had been in over a year. 

“You know this is your fault Barry!”

She could tell how frustrated he was and had been all month, and truthfully she needed his cock inside her now! 

“I have to hang up for a minute., Iris said. I’ll call you right back.”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes fine! I just need a minute.”

(The call ended)

Incoming FaceTime call from Iris 

She wouldn’t., he thought to himself. 

When he answered the call, she was laying on the bed naked, knees bent up and out. He could see the wetness on her aching pussy. His cock trying really hard now to escape his jeans. He was rock hard! He palmed himself softly as he watched her rub her stomach erotically. She was moaning and her pussy was leaking now.

“See what you’ve done to me Barry!” She starting grinding at nothing, her fingers now pinching her nipples. 

Barry was silent. He could hardly breath. 

The more Iris got worked up the more her juices dripped out of her. He could feel his own own wet spot in his underwear getting bigger by the second. 

He held himself still with his palm. Putting pressure where he needed it. He eyes scrunched up as his penis erupted in his pants. Stream after stream of hot cum filling up his underwear

He was extra thankful for his speed right now.

Swoosh! He flashed into the bedroom. 

He used his speed to take his clothes off, and then took his spot next to her on the bed. 

Your not very nice Ms. West-Allen, he rubbing her stomach, his hand moving in soft large circles. She just moaned at his touch.  
His mouth moved to her nipple, sucking and nibbling it. Her moans getting louder. 

His cock was twitching on its own now. It was red and hot. It was actually starting to hurt.

“Barry please!”

He kissed her stomach, and calmed his body with his mind as much as possible. 

He touched her pussy, she was drenched. He entered her with two fingers, twisting and rubbing.

“BARRY!!”

He smiled up at her, lined himself up and entered her slowly. 

As soon as he started to move his penis erupted. He held himself still as his cum shot up inside her. It was a bit of a shock to both of them at first, but it felt really good, and Barry finally found his first tiny bit of relief since his cycle had started.  
They both stared at each other, relief and arousal in their eyes. 

“We are not done!” Iris said. 

“Does it feel like I’m done Iris?!”

He was so swollen, she could feel it.  
“No!” She breathed out as he started moving again. 

His juices were pouring out of his ass now. 

He would have giving anything to have Iris’s fingers back there playing inside and outside his hole, but that hadn’t been an option for quite some time now. 

He was movements were getting faster, he was still being cautious though, listening to Iris’s sounds, his movements meeting hers.  
As he moved inside of her she pushed down on him. He was hitting her spot with every thrust. 

“Right there Barr!”  
He had pushed in hard. She was practically screaming as she came so hard her body shook. Her sweet juices poring down his penis.

“Iris!” he said, holding himself up in her tight.  
When his orgasm hit, his penis erupting again.  
Iris was pulling his hair with both of her hands, not to hurt him, just enough to let him know how good she felt at the intensity of his orgasm. Barry felt her muscles constricting again. She was hit with a second orgasm.  
Between Barry’s swollen penis hitting her just right and his seed shooting up into her, multiple orgasms were always possible. And right now she felt rush after rush of sweet release. 

When her spasms slowed, Barry slid out of her carefully.  
He laid down next to her calming himself again the best that he could. 

His hand went to her belly. “Are you ok?”

“I’m more then ok.”, she said coming down from the complete ecstasy she had just experienced.

“How do you feel?” She asked him.

“Better”, he said.

Better didn’t mean satisfied though. She knew that. 

“Come here”, she said. 

He got up on his elbow and moved toward her. She grabbed his pillow and tossed it away.

“Turn around.”, she said. “Get up on your knees.” 

His liquids were pouring out of him just as she thought. 

He looked deeply into her eyes. “You don’t have to do this Iris.”

“You took good care of my Barr. I want to take care of you now.”

He kissed her softly.  
“I love you so much!”

She started off by rubbing circles around his hole. His scent was so intoxicating. She could already feel her own need building again.  
One finger pushed in, than two, than three. She was fingering him slowly. He sounded like he was gasping for air, he felt so good.  
His face was so close to her pussy. Her scent intoxicating him now too. He held his ass up as she continued rubbing and prolong inside of him. Supporting his upper body with his left elbow, he moved his right hand to her pussy. He pushed one finger inside and he rubbed her clit on the outside. She pressed on his special spot, his ass strarted to clamp down on her fingers. His hand movements stopped, but he vibrated them lightly holding them in place over her most sensitive spots. 

“Iris!”  
“ I know baby, me too!”, she exhaled. 

Both of their orgasms hit. Liquid squirting out of both of them now, flowing down each of their arms. 

As soon as Iris’s breathing evened out he grabbed onto his cock and started pumping hard.  
She started moving her fingers in and out of him again. He was moaning loudly. his hand moving urgently up and down his cock.  
Both his cock and ass exploding at the same time. 

That was what he needed! They both knew that by now. Iris slowly fingered him through his orgasm as he slowly stroked his cock. Once his orgasm had subsided he laid down his head on Iris’s chest.  
Iris was now running her fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

“How do you feel know baby?”  
“INCREDIBLE!” He said.

He stayed like that for a good 15 minutes, just basking in Iris’s body and her touch.  
His penis now soft for the first time this week.

“You’ve exceeded your lunch hour Mr. Allen”, Iris said still playing with his hair.

“Damn!” he said. 

He reached over to his phone and sent Joe a text. 

“Joe, I’ve had a bad headache all day. Came home for lunch and I think I’m gonna stay here. Can you please tell the Captain?”

“Sure son. Feel better!”

Barry showed her the phone.  
“All set.”, he said with a smile. 

They feel asleep as they were.  
Both of their bodies in need of some rest now. 

“Barry!”, Iris said tapping him not so softly.  
He opened his eyes and noticed right away. Iris seemed to be in distress.

He nearly jumped off of the bed . Now standing over her. 

“What’s wrong Iris? Did I hurt you?” He was starting to panic.

“Barry calm down. I’m not hurt, but I need you to be calm and I need you to listen to me. Ok?”

“Are you with me?”, she asked.

He shook his head yes.

Iris’s hands went to her stomach, her face scrunched up in pain. It took him another second to realize what was happening. 

“Breath Iris remember what Caitlin taught us.”

He grabbed his phone once the contraction stopped. 

“Caitlin!” “Iris is in labor.”

“Let me talk to her Barr.”

Barry handed Iris the phone.

“About 15 minutes apart.”

“They started about an 40 minutes ago.”

Iris handed the phone back to Barry.

“Listen Barr. You are in good shape. There is no rush. Let’s get Iris to Star Labs. Are you ok to drive?”

They had put everything into Iris’s car 2 weeks ago. All he needed to do was get her outside into the car and drive to Star Labs. 

“Yes.”, he said. “I’ve got this.”

“I know you do Barr.”  
“Cisco will meet you outside.”

“See you soon!”, he said. 

Another contraction started. He sat down on the side of the bed and held her hand. Once he had helped her through it, he helped her up, giving her a quick hug. 

“You ready?”, he asked.

“I’ve been ready for weeks.”, she said.

He knew she had been extremely uncomfortable, so he just left it at that. 

He got her into the car without incident. As soon as they arrived at Star Labs she had another contraction. He stayed calm getting her through it once more. 

Cisco had been waiting for them in the parking garage.  
Barry popped the trunk and Cisco grabbed Iris’s suitcase.

Once they got her into the cortex Caitlin took over. 

“Call dad Barr”., she asked as Caitlin hooked her up to the monitors. 

Barry called Joe.  
“You ok son?”  
“Yeah., it’s Iris...  
What’s wrong?”, Joe asked starting to panic.

“She’s in labor Joe.”  
He told Joe where things stood at the moment. Joe seemed almost as excited as Barry was.

“I’ll be there soon son.”  
“See you soon Joe.”

“The contractions are getting closer” Barry, Caitlin said. “  
This baby is going to come fast”

That’s ironic he thought to himself. 

He could tell that Iris was in a lot of pain now. He sat next to her, helping her breath, moving her hair from her face, giving her ice chips, comforting her as much as possible. 

She gripped his hand tightly as another contraction ripped through her.  
Caitlin was down below checking to see how dilated iris was.

“This is it.”, she said. “The baby’s coming.”

“Ok Iris, I need you to push.”  
Barry thought she might break his hand now, but he didn’t really care to be honest. 

“Here comes the head”, Caitlin said  
Iris was pushing hard.  
“One more good push for me Iris.”  
She gave it everything she had left.

The baby started to cry.  
Caitlin cut the umbilical cord and cleaned up the baby quickly, wrapping it in a small blanket. 

Iris and Barry had their heads together, just sharing in the moment. 

She handed the baby to Iris. 

“Would you two like to meet your daughter?”  
There were tears on both of their cheeks.

“She’s beautiful.”, Iris said. 

“She sure is.”, said Barry. She looks just like her mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’ll be at least one more chapter to wrap things up.


	17. Soul Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is 10 months old. Barry and Iris haven’t had much “together” time. Barry’s in heat. Joe’s got Nora for the weekend. Let the games begin!

That’s great dad! Aww, so sweet!, Iris said.  
Barry!, she said in a barely audible voice, as he continued groping her like he had never touched a breast before. 

This was the first time they had been completely alone since Nora was born 10 months ago and Barry’s cycle was hitting him full force today. 

Their sex life had been very different since having a baby in the house. They were still able to make time for it, when they had to, but it wasn’t fully satisfying for either of them.

Joe had asked to take Nora with him to visit some friends of the family in another state this weekend, It was an offer they couldn’t resist. 

Joe was a great dad, and now a great grandfather. He had been there to help them out on more than one occasion since the baby was born. 

It was 11am now on Saturday, Joe had picked Nora up at 6am this morning, but Iris didn’t want to do anything until Nora and Joe had arrived at their destination and she had a chance to speak with Joe.  
Iris picked up his call about 15 minutes ago now. Joe was telling her all about how Nora did on the plane. Apparently the entire flight crew couldn’t get enough of her and Nora seemed to love all the attention. 

Barry was happy to hear from Joe, and that Nora was doing great, but right now his arousal level was about a 100 on a scale of 1-10.

Barry was standing in front of Iris, pants off. He must have used his speed to take them off because Iris didn’t even see it happen. He was rock hard, his erection standing at attention. Pre-cum dripping off of it. 

The poor guy was is bad shape right now, Iris thought looking at him. 

“Ok dad! Talk to you tonight! Love you too”, she said hanging up the phone. 

“Iris”, he groaned, kissing her with urgency. His body already pressed against hers applying pressure to his aching erection.  
She wanted to tell him to calm down. She wanted to get her clothes off and enjoy this along with him, but she knew he needed a release before his body would cooperate. So she took him in her hand and let him grind in and out of it. His lips on hers, hands still on her breasts. He rocked in and out at an urgent pace. 

To be honest she was extremely close as well. She was sharing his heat as usual, and her body was getting hotter and more desperate by the second.

Barry’s breathing was getting faster, a second later his first release hit. Spurt after spurt of cum shot out of him.  
All his movements had stopped and he was holding on to Iris for dear life. It was so intense Iris had to make sure he was ok

“You ok Barr?”

“Yeah.”, he said gripping his penis tight as it still pulsed in his hand. 

“Jeez Barr. it hasn’t been that long.” 

It really hadn’t, if you count the 15 minutes of intimacy they had three days ago. 

“It hurts Iris!”  
“This month is bad!”  
She could see the pain in his eyes.

Iris was pretty sure she knew why Barry’s heat was hitting him so hard right now.

Nora was teething this month, and it seemed like every time they were having sex she started to cry.  
They had been lucky to have any time together this month. He had been really good about it too. He helped with Nora all the time. He was a great dad. He never complained.  
But right now, his body was making him pay for the lack of sexual activity this month. 

“I want you Barry! I need you in me now!”  
He used his speed to remove her clothes and his shirt, then swooshed them into the bedroom and onto the bed.

“You should get on top first Iris. I’m not in full control of myself right now.”  
She cuddled up to him, now licking his earlobe. 

“I’m losing control myself.”, she said. 

This was going to be a long night!

She didn’t waist anymore time. She straddled him and lowered herself down onto his rock hard fully erect cock.  
There was no need for lube. She was already dripping at this point.  
They both moaned together at the feeling. His hands were on his stomach, slowly rubbing up, down and around, trying to find any bit of calmness.  
His breathing was frantic.  
“BABE!”, Iris said as her first orgasm rocked her body hard. Barry followed a second later. Now both holding on to each other for dear life. 

Barry continued rocking up into her at a steady pace as their orgasms diminished. 

“You feel any better?”, she asked leaning into him for a quick kiss. 

“A little bit.”, he said. 

“I’m sorry.”, she said. I know it’s been tough this month. We’ll have to talk to my dad. Maybe he can take Nora one or two days a week. He loves having her.”

“Yeah. That sounds like a plan.”  
She noticed he was jerking himself at a pretty steady pace again, his breathing audible.  
His heat once again connecting to her.  
She placed her head on his chest looking down at the action. She started to play with her swollen clit.  
Mmmm, she moaned. “My clit is so swollen.”

“Let me see.”, he said in a breathy voice.  
She straddled him again. This time her pussy close to his face while she licked his cock like Cisco licked his tootsie roll pops.  
His tongue now exploring her pussy, while his fingers played with her clit. 

“Iris, can you reach?”  
She let go of his cock with a pop. She knew exactly what he wanted.  
She didn’t answer, she just got to work. 

His scent surrounding him down there was intoxicating. She started with 2 fingers, moving in and out. His tongue now moving in and out of her pussy. She added another finger as she rubbed the outside of his hole and with her other hand, she started rubbing up inside.  
Barry returned the favor, now rubbing her Gspot up inside her pussy.  
They were both really close.

Hold there he said as his body started to shake and his liquid started to squirt out of his ass. 

This was his first anal orgasm this month. It was so intense he had to stop his movements inside of Iris until it began to slowly subside.  
Iris understood why, and just watching him like this was all she needed, as suddenly her pussy started to spasm too. Her juices squirting all over his neck and chest. 

“That’s not fair”, he said. She looked back at him with a smile full of lust.

“Don’t worry babe. You can give me as many orgasms as you’d like tonight. 

They were both at least starting to feel a little more controlled now. 

“I’ll be right back.”, Iris said jumping out of the bed.  
Barry’s eyes locked on her as she walked over and opened their closet. 

I know your birthday isn’t until next week, but I want you to have this now she said handing him a gift bag.  
He was intrigued now. What was she about to give him in the state that they were currently in?

“Open it.”, she said motioning to the bag. 

The expression on his face was priceless. She could tell he wanted to try it out right away.

It was 9 inch squirting dildo. 

“I sanitized it before I wrapped it, but let me clean it quick.”  
She pulled out some toy cleaner from the bag. He had no words right now.  
His hand was slowly moving up and down his cock again.  
She cleaned and filled the toy. 

You ready she asked holding it up. His hand now moving faster on his hard cock.  
“Yes!”, he said breathing heavy, please!”

She lined it up, no need for lube with the juices still pouring out of him, and slowly entered his hole.

He hadn’t been with a man in almost two years now, and the vibrator he used was thin, so she was as gentle as possible. 

“You ok Barr?” She was about halfway in.  
“Yeah, it feels good.”, he moaned.

“Ok. I’m going all the way in.”, she said. He growled, Mmmm.

She gave him a few seconds to adjust to the size.  
“I’m gonna start moving now.”, she said. He was already grinding down on it. His body reacting to what it needed.

“I’m ready.” He said sounding desperate.  
She started moving slowly, his breathing sounding harsher now. She could feel his muscles clasping around it. 

“Should I stop moving?”, she asked. 

“FASTER!”, he said. “PLEASE!”  
she could tell he was seconds away from hitting his peak. 

D

She did as he asked. She was fucking him hard. His legs moving further apart now and he was grinding down even harder.  
She knew he was ready. She didn’t warn him, she wanted this part of the gift to be a surprise. She pushed the button and the dildo started shooting into his hole. He moaned loudly, and she pushed the dildo in, holding it up inside him. 

“OHHHHHH GOD!!!!”  
Bang! His cock and his ass began to spasm at the same time. Cum shooting up and slick pouring out. His body shaking as the effects of the orgasms took hold of him. Still holding the dildo in him, Iris climbed up on the bed and started to rub soft circles on his stomach while the orgasms wound down. 

His right hand in her hair. “You! I..., Iris!”  
She climbed up next to him.  
“Did you like your present?”

“I love you so much!”, he said.  
She kissed him gently. “That’s a yes then?”  
“Yes!”, he said with a breath of relief.

“I take it you feel better now?, she asked.  
“I do!”, he said holding her tight. 

“How about you?”, he asked.  
“I’m perfect babe!” 

They fell asleep feeling more satisfied then they had in 10 months. Holding each other close! 

Brought together by a love that would never fade. 

Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen  
True Sole Mates for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin’s Conclusions  
(1) Male metas can only get pregnant by other male metas during ovulation/at the height of their heat cycle.  
(2) Male metahumans share their scent with their true mate.  
(3) Male metahumans share their heat with their mate.  
(4) Once truly mated meta heat cycles are mild. Daily function is normal. Although they will experience a higher sex drive a few days a month, satisfaction can easily be attained.  
(5) Male metahumans retain their human reproductive system. There is no determined time in which they cannot impregnate a female.  
(5) Male metahumans pass  
The metahuman gene on. It has not been determined if female metahumans do too.


	18. Changes and Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s heat has been controlled now for years. With Iris at his side, his heat came and went every month without incident. He never experienced full blown heat anymore. Then suddenly, out of the blue, he wakes up at the start of a heat cycle that feels much different then it has in a very long time. When Caitlin confirms his cycle is progressing the way it did when they first discovered it, Barry decides to defer from suppressing it and let nature run its course. Right before he goes into the height of his heat cycle, he realizes he wants something he hadn’t realized he wanted. Turns out there are others in his life who want the same thing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long time since I’ve worked on this story. I honestly didn’t think I ever would, but recently I have been thinking about doing another story with a similar premise to this one, and when I thought about it I realized there is still more of this story to tell. So instead of starting something new I decided to continue the story here. I’ve been writing Fanfiction for almost a year now, and this was my first attempt. I know some chapters in this story aren’t my best work, but I still enjoy the story overall, where it goes and where I end up. Hopefully what I add to it now will make it just a little bit better.

For the first time in over five years Barry was approaching full blown heat, and Caitlin didn’t know why. Being with Iris had been like a natural heat suppressant over the years. His cycle hit regularly, but it was never like it had been that first year. To help control things even more, about two years ago Caitlin had invented a combination heat suppressant/birth control pill for Iris. They didn’t want to have another baby at the time, and controlling her response to his heat helped to regulate it. It wasn’t fool proof, but Barry hadn’t slipped into a real heat, and she hadn’t gotten pregnant, so they had all considered it a success. Everything had worked out great, until six days ago that is, when Barry’s cycle started. 

At his first real symptoms Caitlin had taken some blood samples, and as soon as she confirmed his heat cycle had started she wanted to hook him up to an IV bag of his suppressants, but he refused. He told her he felt like he had to let his body go through this naturally. 

The thing was he hadn’t gone through an actual heat cycle in years. He had struggled through work all week. He was semi-hard 24-7, and the urge to touch himself and masturbate grew stronger and stronger every day, especially as day four began. So today, on day six of his cycle, he had decided to work from home. 

So now, he was sitting at his desk, a towel on his chair, his juices escaping his hole, and his cock was as hard as a rock. While he worked on his computer he fondled his balls and rubbed and squeezed his length over his briefs. 

He and Iris had decided that Iris should go to work, and that he promised he would call her if he couldn’t handle things today, although he was sure he could. 

The day was proceeding like a page right out of Caitlin’s journal. For forty five minutes, about every two and a half hours, he was experiencing strong bought’s of heat. 

It was just as Caitlin had shown him in her notes from when he was in the coma. She warned; at approximately 10:00am, 12:30pm, 4:00pm, 6:30pm and 9:00pm, your body will get hot and your heat will show its face for approximately forty five minutes each time. 

It was only about 9:30AM, right after Iris had left for work, that his body got hot, his ass started to leak, and both his cock and hole ached for touch. 

The first and second bought’s were easy enough to deal with. He simply pulled his cock out from the front of his boxers and stroked. He was thankful to have prepared the area around the desk first thing in the morning by placing a few boxes of tissues and two empty trash cans close by. 

He stayed put for the first two bought’s of heat. He stroked himself the old fashion way a couple of times, and as the need grew stronger he used his powers to vibrate his hand on his cock and then his fingers around his hole. 

It was 3:45 now, and his body was slowly heating up again, but this time, unlike the others, his hole was already throbbing and demanding his attention, and his underwear, and the towel he was sitting on were already drenched. He clocked out from work on his computer, sent Joe a quick heads up email letting him know he wouldn’t be available for the rest of the day. He pulled his boxers off, sat back down, and for the first time today, started to give his hole some real attention.

As he sat there, rubbing and moving three fingers in and out of his drenched hole the person he was thinking about wasn’t Iris. Nope, for the first time in almost six years his body was craving a man. It was more then craving, it was actually more like a desperate need. It was a need to be filled, and mated, by a man. It was a need to reproduce. He wanted to get pregnant. 

He was too far gone to realize what was happening to him, so he just continued to move his fingers around inside him and moan. His hole and his cock pulsed at the same time. Thick white cum erupted from his cock and his sweet liquid squirted and poured from his hole. 

He sat there, letting his body ride through the euphoria of his orgasms, just thinking about what his mind and body were telling him. Once his body started to cool down he cleared his mind, cleaned his mess with his speed, and headed up to the shower. But before he stepped into the shower he sent a text to Iris. 

“I need you.”

He wasn’t ready to let his body make him be with someone else, and he certainly wasn’t ready to be pregnant. Iris was his sole mate. She was the one his body needed, no matter what he had just felt. He hoped by having her with him, those same feelings wouldn’t surface again. 

Iris looked at the text with a huge smile on her face. She was hoping he wasn’t going to last much longer. Joe had agreed this morning to pick Nora up at daycare. She would stay with him tonight and tomorrow. So as soon as she got Barry’s message she headed out the door.

Iris hadn’t taken her suppressant today on purpose, so as soon as she walked into the house her body started to respond to Barry’s heat. It wasn’t as strong as it had been in the past, but it was there, and that’s all that mattered. 

When she walked into the bedroom Barry was on his back, his hand gently rubbing his belly, and his hard cock was bulging underneath his boxer briefs. She could tell he was approaching his next bought of heat, it was calling her to him. She was pleased that he had already put the plastic covering on the bed under the sheets. His scent was strong, she knew he had to be leaking copious amounts of his juices. 

When she got up on the bed he heard her. When he looked at her she noticed something was wrong. 

She moved her hand to his cheek. “I’m here baby.”

“I... he stuttered. He couldn’t get it out. He couldn’t hurt or upset Iris.

“What Barr.”, she started rubbing his bulge. Her body was getting hotter by the second, and so was his. 

“You didn’t take your suppressant today, did you?”, Barry asked feeling how hot her body felt next to his.

“Nope, but don’t change the subject.”

“But you could get pregnant.” Are you sure you want that?”, he asked.

She pulled his underwear down, he was drenched in both the front and the back. She pulled her skirt off and quickly lowered herself down on him.

“I’m sure.”, she moaned taking him inside her as far as she could.

“I’m sure too.”, he moaned, as both his cock and hole exploded simultaneously. 

When the orgasm diminished Iris removed herself from his still erect cock and got to work on his soaking hole. Her tongue entered him, lapping up his intoxicating juices. He moaned, whined, and leaked at the feeling. She removed her tongue replacing it with her fingers, and he continued to moan. 

“You had a difficult day?”, she asked.

“Not too bad.” It’s just, I felt something today, something I don’t fully understand or want to accept.”

He was so close again. She used one hand on his cock while the other worked inside him. 

“Cum for me baby!”

She rubbed him just right. His anal orgasm took hold, his juices running down her arm. He motioned her to climb back on him, so she did. His cock exploded inside her. Her own orgasm racing through her at the intensity. 

Finally for the first time today, his body really started to relax, and hers did too. Their bodies and his heat had synced up already.

He held her close to him.

“Iris?”, he said softly. 

“Yes baby?”

“Earlier you said you were sure you want to have another baby. How do you know? I mean, does your body tell you, or is it more of an emotional thing?”

“I think it’s a little bit of both.” 

She moved her hand to his belly.

“Barr?”, she looked him in the eyes. Do you want to get pregnant?”

They’d talked about it on and off over the years, but it never seemed like something he would want, but right now she could tell something had changed. 

“I do.”, he said softly.

“Really?”, she asked with a smile.

“Yes.”, he smiled back. 

He wouldn’t be the first male metahuman to carry and deliver a baby now. Caitlin was becoming a pro at it. The men had all delivered via C-Section, and they never had any complications. It had been happening regularly with heterosexual men just like Barry, more and more the past year. It seemed like once their reproductive organs were ready, their bodies and minds became ready too. So now, Iris wasn’t really all that surprised he wanted this. 

Her only concern at the moment was that it was too bad that Oliver Queen wasn’t a metahuman, because she wouldn’t have minded watching that show at all. She had always had a crush on him, and the idea of him mating with Barry in front of her sent a strong tingle through her body. 

“Cisco Barr?”, she asked, still rubbing his stomach. 

“Yes.” “Are you sure you’re ok with this Iris?”

“I’m sure Barry. If Cisco’s up for it let’s make two babies tomorrow.”

Iris watched his sweet and intoxicating juices flow out of him while she continued to rub his stomach. The smell, that wonderful smell of his, was even more intense then usual tonight. 

His scent was sweeter and stronger tonight. It was making her body react even more then it ever had before. 

Iris felt Barry’s hand on hers. His stomach clenched. He picked his butt up in the air and Iris watched as his hole pulsed hard, his juices flowing freely down his legs.  
As soon as he lowered his butt, Iris quickly lowered herself onto his twitching cock again.

“Flash Barry!”, she moaned. 

His entire body started to vibrate. His cock started to shoot and Iris’s body went orgasmic. Orgasm after orgasm swept through her. Between her juices and Barry’s the bed was soaked. 

When his vibrations stopped Iris climbed off. She felt wonderful. Her need had been satisfied. But by the look on Barry’s face she knew he needed a little bit more. 

She grabbed his dildo from the drawer, quickly sanitized it, and moved down to his hole. As soon as she entered him he grabbed his cock. She moved the thick dildo in and out as fast as she could. He moved his hand just as fast on his cock. 

“Iris!”, he moaned, both his cock and ass erupting one more time. 

Just as it had so many years ago, this final double orgasm caused his body to feel satisfied. 

The days events had finished preparing his body for what was to come tomorrow morning, full blown Heat.

Barry called both Cisco and then Caitlin. Cisco didn’t hesitate to accept Barry’s offer. He was already Nora’s God Father, and a great one at that. There was no way he was going to pass up the chance of being a father now, even if it wasn’t in the traditional way. 

Even though it was 11:00 pm, Caitlin agreed to meet all three of them at Star Labs. Actually she agreed to let Barry pick her up and run her there like he was doing with the others. As it turned out, both Barry and Iris were still secreting their juices, especially Barry. He always did during his cycle, but the amount varied by the day. 

Caitlin assured them that there was no question about it, Barry was fertile. His organs were primed and ready for fertilization. She confirmed Iris was in deed ovulating as well, and with the combination of that and the fact that she was sharing Barry’s heat, there was no question in Caitlin’s mind that Iris would come out of tomorrow pregnant. 

That left Cisco, who was currently inside an MRI machine. Cisco had developed much differently than Barry had. His powers were a lot different the Barry’s, so it made sense that his reproductive system developed much slower than his had. 

Caitlin told him that he was not ready to carry a baby, and she wasn’t sure if, or when he would be able to, but his meta DNA and his powers were fully developed, and his semen was more than capable of impregnating Barry. 

“There’s a good chance, actually there is a very good chance you will conceive a healthy baby.”, she said smiling at the guys. “Barry, you need to be careful though, Cisco can’t get pregnant because if he does...

“He’ll lose the baby.”, Barry finished her sentence. “I know.” “We know.”, he guaranteed.

Once Barry and Iris left, Caitlin had Cisco lay down on the bed for a quick exam. His scent and juices had been dormant for some reason. She wanted to see if she could stimulate them so she could take a sample. He wasn’t looking to get pregnant, so the absence of his secretion wasn’t going to affect their plans for tomorrow, but since she had the chance, now was as good a time as any, to get samples, so if she could she would. 

She also knew it would help the chance of Barry getting pregnant if she could stimulate his heat too. Cisco’s heat hadn’t been regular to say the least, and whenever it did start it was easy to suppress. Two pills a day and he would have no symptoms. 

She covered his pillow with the same pillowcase Barry had used. She laid the gown Barry had worn next to his head. She lubed her fingers with some of the slick she had collected from Barry and slowly entered him below. 

Sure enough, the more she fingered him the hotter his body got and the taller his cock stood. She knew it didn’t mean he was in heat though, he could have just been aroused. That was until he started to moan and pick his butt up in the air. She looked up at him, his face hidden inside the gown next to his head. She rubbed him fast, and another moan brought with it quick bursts of his own sweet smelling juices. His spasms squeezed her fingers inside him. 

When his orgasm slowed and he calmed down she gave him one pill. 

“This will only suppress your heat for a few hours. I’m confident that it will return as soon as you’re exposed to Barry’s scent tomorrow.”

There was no buildup or real cycle for Cisco’s heat when it hit, it just happened. 

So with that he swallowed the pill and left Star Labs, leaving Caitlin by herself. 

Caitlin was horny as hell at the moment, so she changed the sheets on the examination bed and laid down. She had a secret, one that she wasn’t ready to let people know about yet. 

She wasn’t a metahuman, she didn’t have the gene, she knew that, but she did have powers, cold powers. She didn’t know where they came from, but they had just started to show themselves a few months ago. She had run every test she could think of, but still nothing. It was ok though, because she had many uses for them, one of which she was about to use them for right now. 

She grabbed her bag and pulled out two toys, a glass anal plug, and a glass ribbed g-spot dildo. 

She had brought them to the lab last week, lately her own libido had been sky high. So now, she always had them close if she needed them, and right now she definitely did.

She laid there, both toys in hand. Suddenly the room got cold, her hair turned icee grey, and her eyes did the same. Then with one cold breath she coated both toys with ice. She inserted the but plug, immediately waves of pleasure rushed through her body. She quickly entered her wet pussy with the iced up dildo, once she had it all the way in she moaned loudly. 

With the scent of sex and hormones that filled the room, her orgasm approached fast. She wasn’t going to last long at all. A few quick thrusts, the toy’s frozen head hit her g-spot just right, her pussy pulsed and her juices poured from it, just as Cisco’s had poured from his ass minutes before. 

While she laid there recovering from her orgasm, her features transformed back to Caitlin Snow M.D.. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe her own condition was causing some kind of heat cycle to develop. She had been extremely horny lately. 

There was a lot more research to do though before she could make that assumption. Honestly, she dealt with heat cycles and mating now on a regular basis, every meta came to her regarding their sexual health, It was no wonder why she had been so worked up lately. 

When she left the lab her mind wandered to Barry, Iris and Cisco, she hoped it would all work out for them in the morning. There was no reason it shouldn’t. As she drove home thinking about the three of them, all in heat, and together tomorrow, her own need grew again. She could feel the wetness leaking into her underwear. She knew she was in for a long “frosty” night. 

It was 5AM. Cisco stood outside Barry and Iris’s door. His underwear soaked with his sweet scent. He had woken up in heat. Caitlin had managed to provoke the physical response of his cycle, and his body had responded. It wasn’t a surprise, she had lots of practice with metahuman heat cycles now, but for him, it was the first time he would let his body really experience it. He was about to knock on the door when he heard the bed squeaking and then the moans. Mmmm, those moans, he grabbed onto his bulge. His body now directing him to where he needed to be. So he slowly opened the unlocked door and headed to where the moans we’re coming from.


	19. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where the last chapter left off.  
Barry and Cisco are in heat. Iris is sharing Barry’s heat as she always does. The three of them accomplish what they set out to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is short with no real plot.   
Lots of Sex and Mating behavior in this chapter  
Anal Sex, Vaginal Sex, Barry/Cisco, Barry/Iris, Barry/Cisco/Iris

Cisco stood at the bedroom door drooling at the scene in front of him. Barry had woken up in a bad way this morning, he himself hadn’t experienced his own heat like this in years. His body was so hot, and his cock so hard he could barely move. It took everything he had just to present himself to Iris. 

Cisco watched as Iris bounced up and down on Barry’s cock while his hole leaked underneath her, and his cock continually shot hard up inside her. 

He could tell. even though Iris was providing Barry with what he needed, he still needed more. So he quickly stripped his clothes and made his way onto the bed. As soon as he stuck his fingers inside of Barry’s hole, his body responded by releasing more and more of his sweet scented juices. Barry’s moans quickly grew louder and desperate. Iris removed herself from Barry’s cock and laid down beside him. Cisco immediately took Barry’s thick cock into his mouth, while he continued to rub up inside his hole right on his spot. 

“Looks like we’re all here.”, Iris said connecting her lips to Barry’s. She rubbed his belly “I can’t wait to rub over a baby bump.”, she moaned into his mouth. 

He was really close to his first double orgasm of the day, so she just kissed him and let Cisco work to bring him there.

Suddenly he gripped onto Iris, his breathing erratic. 

“It’s coming!”, he said burying his head into her chest. 

And it did! His cock shot hard and fast into Cisco’s mouth, and his hole exploded. 

The spasms down below were the most intense he had ever experienced. Iris held onto him, pulling him as close to her as possible while he tried to control his breathing. 

Barry’s breathing wasn’t evening out as his orgasm diminished because Cisco was now working his balls and hole with his tongue. It was obvious to Iris that Cisco had entered his own heat too. She would’ve let him continue as he was, but she was sharing Barry’s heat, and she needed attention now too. She moved to Barry’s other side. Laying on her side she presented her backside to him. He immediately turned on his side and entered her pussy from behind. It didn’t take long before Cisco climbed up behind Barry pushing his hard cock deep inside his ass. 

The position was perfect. Cisco matched Barry’s every trust in and out of Iris. All three of them were getting exactly what their bodies needed now. Barry’s metahuman makeup made his heat the strongest. They knew that, so even though they were all lost in their own feelings, they both made extra effort to touch Barry’s body as much as possible. Being a speedster had many benefits, but being a speedster in heat was overwhelming because the need was so intense.

Cisco pushed in, his orgasm was approaching. Barry’s breathing and desperate moans were enough to tell Iris that Cisco’s cock was swelling up inside him. She felt Barry’s body shift slightly as Cisco pushed up into him hard. Then she felt Barry’s cock start to swell inside her. 

She couldn’t remember the dynamics of metahuman mating at the moment. Her mind was a bit preoccupied. It had been a while since she’d really experienced it with him now. 

Barry’s swollen cock let loose inside her, creating a wave of intense arousal throughout her body. It felt like the spasms would never stop. 

Cisco’s cock was still growing inside Barry, pressing against all the rights spots. Barry could barely breath. Cisco trusted up hard once again. Iris felt Barry’s body shake at the intensity, and than she felt his cock spasm again as his anal orgasm took hold. 

Cisco laid his head on Barry’s back, his cock still getting growing inside him. “Here is comes.”, he whispered. 

Cisco moaned loudly as his cock exploded.The amount of cum shooting out of Cisco’s cock made Barry’s cock start to swell again. Iris couldn’t help but to move on him. “Iris!”, he held her still. He was swelling quickly. Cisco was locked tightly up inside him, slowly rutting. Barry moaned, his cock started to shoot again, and simultaneously his juices started to run down Cisco’s cock. Another anal orgasm swept through him. 

Cisco wrapped his arms around Barry’s midsection. This was exactly where he needed to be. 

Barry .held Iris down, his still swollen cock now locked tight up inside her too. He started to slowly rutted, just as Cisco had. The three of them had successfully mated, now locked together basking in the afterglow. 

When Iris moved off of Barry he disconnected from Cisco, but then, both Cisco and Barry practically whined at the separation. 

Iris was still aroused as well, but when she looked at the boys she knew it was something more. She started to gently rub Barry’s stomach. His juices were flowing from his hole like she had never seen, and his scent was different. It was still sweet, but it also had a more masculine scent mixed in. It only took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. His scent had mixed with Cisco’s and his body was calling to him. They weren’t done she realized. So as horny as she was she motioned Cisco closer to them. 

Cisco’s pupils were blown wide, and his cock was hard and swollen. Iris watched as his pre-cum dropped down the sides of his cock. Iris gently placed her hand on his back.

“He’s all yours.” He looked at her like he had heard her wrong. She cupped Barry’ balls lightly, eliciting a desperate moan.

“He needs you CIsco. We both do.”

With that Cisco moved into place. He was on his knees only for a second. He pushed in and then gently collapsed onto Barry’s stomach and chest. He laid there, his head sideways on Barry’s chest, his eyes closed, and his hips moving fast. His breathing was erratic, and Barry’s deep guttural moans were intoxicating. 

The faster Cisco’s hips moved the more Barry’s cock filled their bellies with his thick white seed. Iris was close to Barry’s face, gently rubbing his cheek. She moved her fingers through his hair, telling him how much she loved him. Every time he reached orgasm he squeezed her hand. 

“It looks like that feels really good.”, Iris moaned, her clit grinding into the towel between her legs. 

Both Barry and Cisco were flushed and sweaty. They looked so aroused, and if that wasn’t enough to do Iris in, both of their scents were affecting her now. She was about to move Barry’s hand to her clit, when Cisco moaned urgently and pushed in hard. 

“Oh God!”, Barry yelled.

Cisco wrapped his arms around Barry’s neck. The head of his cock was swelling more than it ever had. Barry placed his hand on Cisco’s hair. 

“You’re so swollen.”, he moaned.

In sync Cisco’s and Barry’s cocks erupted, and so did their holes. Juices flowed down their legs and Barry’s juices engulfed Cisco’s cock. Barry picked his ass off of the bed, he felt Cisco swelling up again inside him. Cisco moved up on his hands. Barry’s hand still in his hair. The exact same thing happened again. Both their cocks and holes sprayed fast and hard. 

Iris watched as their bodies finally relaxed. They moved as one to their sides, Cisco still buried deep inside Barry’s ass. Cisco held Barry close slowly rutting inside him still.

Iris moved to Barry’s side, immediately connecting her lips to his. She wanted to connect something else to him, but she didn’t want to interfere with their session. It was obvious that earlier when the three of them were connected as they mates, it had thrown something off.

So feeling his desperate tongue on hers would have to be enough for now. She was still hot. So she knew his heat hadn’t dissipated, which made her very happy. 

It was only about fifteen minutes later when Cisco’s cock started to relax. When he pulled out a gush of liquid sprayed from Barry’s hole. Barry moaned at the sensation and gripped his belly. 

“You ok?”, both Cisco and Iris asked concerned.

“Yeah.that just felt really strange, but also really good.”, he smiled. 

“How do you feel Cisco?”, Barry asked. 

“I feel really good man.” “I feel better than I have in a really long time. 

Cisco’s body was completely relaxed. There was no sign of his heat at all now. Iris took notice and moved her hand to Barry’s leaking erection. He was still rock hard, and his body still hot from his heat. She also noticed his scent had changed again. It was normal now.  
His body was calling to her again.

“Looks like he’s all yours now Iris.”, Cisco smiled. Barry was currently rutting into her hand. 

“Thanks Cisco.”, she blushed. 

“I’ll get out of here.”

As Cisco stepped off of the bed Barry called to him. 

“Thank you Cisco. I mean really. Thank you for everything!”

“I’m glad I could help.”, he blushed. With a big smile on his face he grabbed his clothes and headed toward the bedroom door. 

Iris quickly lowered herself on his erection. Barry took over, gently moving her onto her back, his hard cock still inside her. He positioned his body the exact same way Cisco had positioned his body on him earlier. His arms wrapped around her, his head laying gently on her shoulder, his eyes closed and his hips moving fast. His cock started to swell, getting bigger and bigger inside her. 

“Barr.”, Iris moaned feeling him grow. “That feels so good.”, her hand caressing through the back of his hair.

Now she knew why Barry had screamed earlier when Cisco’s cock swelled inside him. His cock had to be twice its normal size now, and it was still growing. He pushed in hard and held himself there. The top of his cock swelled even more. 

“Iris.”, he moaned into her neck. 

“I know baby. I can feel it.”

“I’m gonna cum.”, she moaned. She did, and along with her, so did Barry. His cock and his ass exploding at the same time. Iris’s pussy squirting her juices all around it. Barry’s rutting started before her orgasm diminished. She caressed his cheeks and held onto his sweaty head while his hips continued to move slowly. They stayed like that, just as Barry and Cisco had until his erection softened. 

When he pulled out they both felt satisfied. Their bodies cooled down, Barry’s juices stopped flowing, and his erection didn’t come back. They showered and cleaned up. After which, they spent the rest of the day together on the couch. Well in between Barry’s food binges of course. If there was one thing about Barry that never changed it was his appetite. Iris could only wonder what his food intake would be like if he did get pregnant.


	20. A Double Dose of Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds out he’s pregnant when he wakes up sick to his stomach. Iris finds out a couple weeks later that she is pregnant too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly plot with some mutual masturbation at the end.

Turns out they weren’t going to have to wait long to find out. 

One week later 

Barry woke up with a stomach ache. He was nauseous and sweaty, he just felt sick. He figured he had caught some kind of bug. He hadn’t even considered it might have something to do with his attempt at conception. The last time he had been pregnant unknowingly, for three weeks before he had miscarried he hadn’t any symptoms until the day he lost the baby. 

Currently he was laying in bed rubbing his stomach. 

“I think you should go see Caitlin this morning Barr.”

“Yeah. I will, but I don’t think I should go yet.”

He was already showered and dressed. He was just trying to get his stomach to settle. 

Iris handed him a small glass of ginger ale. “Try this. It may help to settle your stomach.”

He sat up to take the glass, but right away his stomach churned forcefully. He flashed into the bathroom before Iris could blink. 

She put the glass down and quickly followed. She arrived just in time to watch him heave forward as his breakfast made a return appearance. Luckily he hadn’t eaten even half of what he normally did. His stomach just wasn’t up for it this morning. She kneeled down and gently rubbed his back through the spasms. When his stomach calmed down, he flushed, cleaned his face and rinsed his mouth.

“I feel a little better now.”, he was still pale and he sounded out of breath she noticed. 

“I’m glad babe, but let’s go see Caitlin, I’ll drive.”

“Yeah, ok. I think that’s probably a good idea.”, he agreed. 

“I think I have a stomach virus.”, he said approaching Caitlin in her lab.

“You do?” Not feeling well I take it?”

“Not so great.”, he answered, his hand on his stomach. 

“Come on, let’s go take a look.” 

Once he gave her a urine sample, he laid down on the examination bed and she got to work. 

“No temperature, and your vitals are all good.” “I’ll go check your blood and urine now.” “I’ll be right back.”, she smiled. 

Iris had stayed with him. She wanted to make sure he was ok. He hadn’t been sick at all since the lightning bolt, so the fact that he was now, was making her feel uneasy.

While Caitlin was gone she softly rubbed his stomach. 

“Do you feel any better Barr?”

“I do. Just a little queasy.”

“Ok baby. Just rest until Caitlin gets back.”

Caitlin returned with a smile on her face and an ultrasound machine. 

“He is, isn’t he?”, Iris asked sounding both shocked and excited at the same time.

“He is.”, Caitlin confirmed. 

Barry didn’t know what to think at first. His stomach was turning and his wife and one of his best friends seemed to be happy about it. When he sat up to ask questions Caitlin gently pushed him back down. 

“All your questions will be answered in less than a minute Barr. Just relax for me and pull your shirt up over your belly please.”

As soon as they heard the heartbeat tears started to rundown Barry’s cheeks.

“How? I mean I know how, he snickered wiping his tears, but how am I already feeling affects?” Last time I didn’t feel anything until..

He was getting sad so Caitlin stopped him.

“The last time Barr, the baby wasn’t healthy, but this time it is. There’s a big difference in how your body will react this time.”

“It’s healthy?”, he smiled, again wiping his eyes. 

“It certainly looks that way.” 

Barry stared at the screen. He hadn’t even realized Iris was still gently rubbing his stomach until a wave of nausea hit him. He laid his hand on hers.

“Am I gonna feel like this for long?”

Caitlin looked at him sadly. “Most males have morning sickness on and off for about three months unfortunately.” 

He remembered Iris had been really sick, almost every morning, for about a month. 

“Oh. Well, that’s ok. It’s definitely worth it.”, he said looking really green.

He sat up. “I’ll be right back.”, he got off the bed and quickly headed to the bathroom.

“Poor guy.”, Iris said making a face, her hand going to her stomach in sympathy. 

“How about you Iris, anything out of the ordinary happening?”

“I’m due today, and so far nothing. I guess time will tell.”

Caitlin smiled. “When you’re two weeks late come in and I’ll run the test.”

They both knew she was, but it was best to wait it out. Barry really needed the attention right now anyway. 

When Barry returned from the bathroom, almost twenty minutes later, his color had returned with him.

“You look better. How do you feel?”, Iris asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Much better. My stomach has finally stopped turning.”

“That’s good Barr.”, Caitlin said walking into the room.

She handed him a small glass and a bottle of Gatorade, along with a packet of saltine crackers. 

“Sip slow, but try to get as much of it in you as possible.”

“Will I be sick on and off all day?”

“No, it’s not likely.” “Most people feel normal by mid-morning.”

“That’s good to know.”, he said before he swallowed his first sip.

“What’s going on in here? You guys having a party without me?”

“Cisco.”, Caitlin smiled.

“Yeah man, a puke party.”, Barry said sarcastically, taking another sip of his Gatorade.

Cisco stood there as white as a ghost. 

“It’s ok Cisco.”, Caitlin said getting his attention. “He’s sick because he has morning sickness.” It’s completely normal.”

“Normal.”, Barry huffed, rolling his eyes.

Iris couldn’t help but to laugh at his silliness. It was nice to see him feeling better. 

“And now you know how I felt with Nora.”, she sneered at him, the sneer quickly turning into more laughter. “I never thought I’d get to see a man go though this, nonetheless my husband”

“Barry’s pregnant.”, Cisco said out loud, just now actually realizing what that meant.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry. I woke up not feeling well, so we came here to see Caitlin. One thing led to another, and well, yeah Cisco, we did it!”

“Cisco, come here. Barry lay down.”, Caitlin instructed. They both did as she asked. Iris lifted his shirt. She knew what was coming. This time when Caitlin started the ultrasound and they heard the heartbeat there were no dry eyes in the room. 

“So what do you think dad?”, Iris asked Cisco who looked completely overwhelmed. He still hadn’t been sure what his place would be in the baby’s life, so when he heard her call him dad he broke down. 

Caitlin stopped the machine and wiped the gel off of Barry’s stomach. Cisco moved closer to his stomach. 

“Can I?”, he asked his hand moving close.

“Of course.”, Barry smiled.

Cisco placed his hand on Barry’s stomach.

“I think it’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”, Cisco chocked out. 

Barry sat up and the three of them embraced in a hug. Barry’s stomach growled. He rubbed his stomach. When he looked up everyone was staring at him.

“It’s fine guys. I’m just really hungry now.”

They all laughed before Barry flashed off to Big Belly Burger. 

The amount of food he returned with was more than they had ever seen him eat. Granted he had emptied his stomach earlier, so he had to make up for that, but still, it was obvious to Caitlin, a pregnant speedster was going to need a lot more calories than normal. She hadn’t accounted for that in her studies, but she would tackle it now. Hopefully she could come up with some kind of diet for him, at least until his morning sickness had passed. 

Barry stayed at Star Labs for the day. Even though he was fine now, Caitlin wanted to study his food intake along with his body’s response to the pregnancy, just for the day. 

Every time The Flash was called into action he returned famished. She had to wonder, if he was like this only one week after conception, what would he be like in a few months?.

Before he left to go meet Iris, Caitlin warned him that he should try to go easy on food after dinner and at breakfast for the next few months. He knew she was right, so he told her he would be smart about it. He didn’t want to be sick at all, but if he was going to be, he definitely didn’t want it to be any worse than it was this morning. 

The next five weeks passed by fast. Barry’s symptoms were typical for a pregnant male meta. He experienced morning sickness two to three days a week, with varying degrees of severity. Almost seventy percent of the time, he would vomit before breakfast, his stomach would settle and he could eat and go on with the rest of his day feeling fine. He learnt quickly that on those other days, the other thirty percent, he could not try and move  
forward until his stomach had completely settled. Having The Flash start to vomit while catching bad guys was not a good scenario. It also wasn’t a good scene at the CCPD to walk into the crime lab only to find Barry bent over his trash can heaving violently. 

Today: 

Both Barry and Iris turned 6 weeks pregnant today. They had hoped to celebrate the small milestone at lunch this afternoon, but right now, lunch was the last thing on either of their minds. 

“Barr I don’t feel well.”, Iris moaned, rolling over to her husband who had already been in the bathroom twice this morning to vomit. 

“Me neither Iris. I feel worse than usual this morning.”

Iris was pregnant too. It hadn’t come as a surprise when Caitlin had confirmed it. They had mated when he was in heat after all. Being pregnant together had been fun so far. They were both always hungry and horny. Their sex life, even on days he hadn’t felt his best, was amazing. But now it was happening, the one thing they hadn’t thought about, they both had morning sickness at the same time. 

Barry held her close to him, his hand laid lightly on her baby bump. “I’m sorry you don’t feel well.” She moved her hand to his, as she called it, most beautiful baby bump she had ever seen. “Same.”, she moaned, cuddling closer. His stomach was finally starting to settle, but he still didn’t feel well, so he just held her tight against his body. 

“One of us has to get Nora up and ready and then take her to school.”, Iris said sounding like she felt terrible.

“I can do it.”, Barry said kissing her forehead. 

“Are you sure?”, he looked extremely pale. He’d had a hard time all week with his morning sickness. 

“Yes.”, he hiccuped. “Right after I throw up again.”, he quickly hurried away. 

She was about to call her dad when someone else popped into her brain. Why not?, she thought. 

Cisco was more than happy to help them out. He loved Nora and she loved him. 

When she hung up with Cisco her stomach took a turn for the worse. Thankfully Barry had went to the downstairs bathroom to continue emptying his stomach. He was always considerate, even when he was as sick as a dog. She hurried to the bathroom as her first bought of morning sickness took hold. 

Cisco knew they were sick so he didn’t bother to knock. He grabbed the hidden key and opened the door.

When he walked in Barry was laying on the coach. His eyes were closed and he looked pale and sweaty. He grabbed a cloth and wet it with some cool water at the sink.

When he laid the cloth on Barry’s forehead he opened his eyes.

“Hey man.”, he smiled. 

“I’m here to get Nora. Do you need anything?”

“Could you just check on Iris for me?”

“Of course Barr.”

Cisco headed toward the stairs.

“Hey Cisco?.”

“Yeah Barr?”

“Thanks man!”

Cisco smiled and headed up the stairs.

When he peaked into the bedroom Iris was in bed. She must have heard him because she opened her eyes.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“I’m starting to feel better now.”

“That’s good!” “Can I get you anything?”

“I’m all set, thank you.”

“Ok, get some rest then.”

“Cisco?”, he had turned to leave.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you!” 

“No worries!”, he smiled.

“Oh, and one more thing. Could you please make sure that Barry is ok.”

“I will.”

Finally about an hour later Barry was starting to feel normal. When he got upstairs he heard the shower so he peaked into the bathroom, and then into the shower. 

He just stood there taking it in. His gorgeous wife with her gorgeous baby bump, all soaped up and looking like she felt much better. 

“Are you coming in?”, her question brought him back to the present. He had already brushed his teeth and washed up a bit downstairs, but a shower would make him feel much better.  
So he undressed and climbed in. 

“Feeling better?”

“Yes much. Just a little weak now.” “You?”  
“Much!”, she chuckled

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re really hard Barr.”, he honestly hadn’t even noticed. 

“I think Cisco’s in heat.”, he said matter of factly. 

“I think so too.”, she confirmed. “I smelt his scent.”

“It’s so strange that he doesn’t feel it when it happens.” “Although he definitely felt it when we made junior here.”, he smiled rubbing over his baby bump. 

“That’s because he shared yours Barr.” 

“Yeah you’re right. I don’t know if it’s a good or bad thing the way he is.”

“I think it could go either way.”, she smiled, gently gripping his hardness in her hand.

He leaned over for a kiss as she started to stroke him.

“This is going to be quick.”, he moaned into her mouth.

He could feel the quick build in his balls and lower belly.

She moved his hard cock in between her folds and he immediately started to slowly move his hips, hitting her just right. She pulled him closer so she could reach his hole, he was nice and wet. 

When Barry wasn’t in heat his scent wasn’t strong enough to affect her, but lately with her hormones she didn’t need any more of a kick to her sex drive anyway. She already couldn’t get enough. 

“I’m gonna cum.”, Barry moaned into her neck, his cock shooting rope after rope of hot sticky in between her folds. He was about to move his hand into the wet sticky mess to help her find relief when he felt her pussy start to spasm hard. Her fingers were still rubbing around his hole and his cock was growing again. 

“You better stop or I’ll never get to work today.”, he moaned.

She didn’t want to but she did. They finished the shower, got dressed and headed to work. What had started off as a terrible morning of sickness, had turned into a wonderful morning of smut. 

As soon as Barry walked into the Cortex Cisco’s scent hit him in the face. It was a lot stronger now than it had been a few hours ago. He wondered if he even realized it. Maybe he should tell him. He didn’t want to embarrass or upset him though. But the one thing he knew for sure was that his body was responding to Cisco’s heat, and he was feeling a need he hadn’t felt since the morning he got pregnant. The need to have sex with a man.


	21. Unexpected Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco’s heat unknowingly triggers Barry’s. He gets through most of the day before it hits him full force. With help from Iris, and two mutual friends, he gets through it without issue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot mostly porn  
Iris/Barry, Barry/Oliver, Iris/Felicity (together, but separate)

The minute Caitlin spotted Barry she rushed to him. 

“Barry you have to go.”

“What, why?”

“I should have texted you.” “Cisco’s in heat and the suppressants aren’t working.” “It won’t be safe for him if you two are together right now.”

He hadn’t thought about it that way. Of course Cisco would crave having someone inside him too when he experienced a full blown heat of his own. 

“Ok. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.”, she smiled. 

“Hey Barr. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Thanks.”, he smiled before he swooshed away. 

Barry kept looking at the clock on the wall. Time seemed to be standing still today. Ever since he left Star Labs earlier this morning his mood and his body had felt different. He felt warm, not hot. He wasn’t sick, but his stomach felt strange. It wasn’t a bad strange, it was the kind of strange that made his cock remain in a semi-hard state all day. 

As he sat there waiting for 6:00 to come, his mind wandered. First to Cisco, and how it felt to have his hard swollen cock inside him. It had felt so good. He moved his hand to his bulge under the desk. He was hard now, and not just semi-hard anymore. He was fully erect. That wasn’t the only thing that suddenly changed, his body was hotter now and heating up fast. He clocked out. He would make up some excuse for leaving early tomorrow, but right now he had to get home. If he didn’t know any better, he would swear he was entering full blown heat. 

As he ran home another image entered his mind. An image of a naked, sweaty, and fully erect Oliver Queen. 

That did it, his underwear was soaked now, and his juices were running down his legs. 

He made it home before Iris. His heat was here, there was no doubt about it, and it was progressing fast. It wasn’t a complete shock that this was happing to him. Between the pregnancy hormones, the thought of Iris’s gorgeous baby bump, his vision of Oliver Queen, and the fact that Cisco had gone into heat today, he was surprised he even made it through the day before it really started. 

He quickly grabbed two of his granola bars, a gallon jug of water, and headed up to the bedroom. 

He sped around the bedroom preparing the mattress chairs and rug for what was sure to come when Iris got home. His clothes hit the floor, leaving him in just his briefs, which were a larger size now due to his growing belly. He sat down so he could chug his water and eat his bars. The baby had been pressing on his bladder all day, so he hadn’t had as much to drink as he should have so he was really thirsty. 

He laid his head back on the chair and his hands started to wander. His nipples were extra sensitive now, so he started there. He rubbed and pinched his nipples. His cock twitched in approval. He was pulled from his euphoria when the baby moved. It was early in the pregnancy for this kind of movement, but again, his body was sped up and everything had progressed faster with him then the other metas. He rubbed his stomach, it was so sensitive and it felt so good. His stomach had always been a point of arousal for him and the pregnancy had made it that much better. 

He moaned when the baby moved again, this time to its familiar position against his bladder. He shifted, about to get up so he could take care of his sudden urge to urinate, but his heat was already so strong, and when he rubbed his stomach he realized it actually felt even better now. So instead of heading to the bathroom he stayed right there touching himself all over his now, more than hot, body. He knew he couldn’t hold it much longer, the baby wasn’t moving now, and with the extra pressure he was afraid he would have an accident. So he took a deep breath, stopped touching himself and stood up. 

When he walked into the bathroom the urgent need to reach orgasm overtook him. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to pee even if he tried. He didn’t want to make a mess if he did have an accident so he decided to finish himself off in the tub. 

He quickly pulled his briefs off, placing them in the hamper. 

He entered the tub and hooked the massager to the faucet. When he sat down he turned the massager on pulse and aimed it at his leaking hole. He laid back and gripped his cock, stroking it fast. 

As soon as Iris walked into the loft she knew he was in heat. His scent and the way her body was reacting to it gave it away. She heard Barry moan and then she heard the water running, so instead of heading to the bedroom she headed toward the sounds. 

The sight of Barry when she walked into the bathroom made her entire body tingle with intense arousal. He had cum all over his hands and chest, his scent and secretion covered the entire bottom of the tub. His head was leaning against the wall and he was moaning and “peeing”.

“Well now, this is different!”, Iris said in a breathy voice.

“Oh God Iris!, he stopped the flow of pee. “I’m so sorry. I had a lot to drink, I was so horny, and the baby, he loves laying against my bladder.”

They knew he was having a boy. Caitlin ran every test imaginable on him to make sure the bay was healthy, including genetics. They had decided not to find out what Iris was having though, so that would at least be a surprise. 

“I’m not upset Barr.”, she licked her lips. I’m just shocked that you’re in heat. I didn’t think it would happen while you were pregnant.” “Not to mention your cycle hadn’t even started this morning.”

She kneeled down, her hand went to his baby bump and he moaned. 

“Finish baby.”

“My body Iris.” “I need..” “I know Barr. I can feel it.” 

She reached down to gently cup his balls.

“Just let go for me. You’ll feel better.”

The juices flowing from his hole were so strong she was sure her sex was about to pulse any second. She couldn’t help but to move her fingers down over his hole, just to feel his juices run through them.

He put his hand on the top of his cock. He was about to reach orgasm. Iris could feel it in his balls. She moved the massager and entered him with her fingers. His cock started to shoot hard right away. She started to remove her fingers but he held her arm still. She rubbed fast, his hole pulsed and his juices started to squirt out of him like she had never seen. 

His body relaxed some, so she rubbed his belly. 

“This is so beautiful Barr.”, he moaned at her touch. He was so hot. 

“Where’s Nora?”, he asked, his brain a little less foggy. 

“Dad Barr.”, he asked to take her for the weekend, remember?”

“Oh yeah, perfect timing.”, he smiled

He moaned when the baby leaned on his bladder again. 

Iris reached down to his hard cock, holding it and pushing it down gently.

“Go baby.”

He laid his head on her shoulder. She felt his hot breaths on her neck, right before she heard his pee hit the tub. 

It felt almost as good to finish emptying his bladder as it did to reach orgasm, and his cock responded to it. Without warning the flow of pee stopped and his cock started to spasm. Load after load of his hot seed joined the sticky wet mess already in the tub. 

“Should I call Cisco?”, Iris asked, entering him with her fingers again. 

They had to move from this spot, her back and knees were starting to hurt, but he was in pain, she could tell, so while they tried to figure out their next move, she wanted to take the edge off for him. 

“He can’t help. He’s experiencing his first full heat and the suppressants didn’t work earlier.” “Caitlin said it’s not safe for us to be together right now.”

Iris knew right away why. There was no need in bringing that terrible event up again. She thought for a minute. It was difficult, her body was crying for attention now and the moans coming from the beautiful mess in front of her...

“What about Oliver Barr?” He helped you before.”

They were still good friends. They never really talked about that day, but they both knew that they wouldn’t shy away from it happening again if the chance ever presented itself. 

Barry picked his butt up, both hands holding onto his belly. “Iris!”, he cried, right before both his cock and hole spasmed at the same time. Cum erupted and his juices flowed. His first full heat orgasm was complete. 

“Yes.”, he said coming down from his high. “I’ll call Oliver.”

Once he was safely out of the tub and it was sufficiently wiped down, for the time being, they headed to the bedroom. 

Iris wasted no time losing her clothes. She laid down and started to masturbate while Barry dialed Oliver Queen on his phone. 

“Ollie!”, Barry said, one hand on the tip of his leaking cock and the other holding the phone. 

Oliver could tell by his breathing he was about to cum.

“You need me Barr?”, it was soft and sensual.

Iris was moaning in the background. 

“We need you, and Felicity, if she’s up for it.”

Barry knew Iris was sharing his heat, and once Oliver got there he wasn’t going to be able to give her the attention that she needed. When he looked over to her, the smile on her face told him she was definitely up for what he was proposing. 

“See you in about an hour.”, Oliver said in a heated breath before ending the call. 

Barry carefully straddled Iris’s legs, she moved her hand immediately. Their baby bumps weren’t getting in the way of traditional sex yet and he knew this was Iris’s favorite position.

He pushed in slowly, both of their bodies were so hot. He held himself still, calming himself the best he could. They were both carrying precious cargo after all. “I love you so much Iris.”

“I love you too Barr, but I really need you to move now.”

He didn’t hesitate. His hips moved fast, but not too fast. 

“You’re swelling.”, Iris moaned. This only happened when he was in heat and it felt so good. She had both of her hands on her belly. Barry’s eyes were closed, his breathing was erratic, and his face was beat red. 

He was so swollen, she could feel the tip of his cock expanding. He was about to cum. She rubbed her clit softly, her moans and his moans filled the room. He stopped moving, she felt the eruption deep inside her. When he could, he carefully collapsed his body, gently turning them on their sides. He held her body into his, his head buried sideways in her neck. He pushed up, she felt the swelling start again. This time, the pressure from his cock as it swelled caused her sex to pulse hard. “Iris”, he said in a heated breath of relief. She felt his cock let go again, her orgasm slowly diminishing.

His slow rutting started, so she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his head, gently moving her hand through his hair. He had cooled down some, but she knew it wouldn’t last long. 

When Barry’s cock relaxed he slid out of Iris and laid on his back. There was no mistaking as to what his body needed now. His legs were soaked, she could see his hole releasing more and more of his juices. 

She rubbed over his stomach. “You’re bigger again.”, she smiled. 

Caitlin had said there was a very good chance that a full term pregnancy for Barry would be more like seven months rather then the traditional nine. 

With his powers the baby had developed faster then the average male meta. It explained why his appetite had spiked right away. Both Iris and Barry were happy about that. They would have two months to adjust to having a new born in the house again. It would also give Nora some time to adjust to being a big sister.

“I thought so.”, he rubbed over his stomach. “My jeans are getting tight.”

They both felt the baby move. Iris looked into his eyes. She had tears in her eyes. “It’s such a miracle Barry.”

Barry groaned, “not again.”, the baby now right up against us bladder for who knows how many times today.

“He must like it there.”, she giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Yeah I guess.” “He’s going to be a handful.”, he smirked. 

“Just like his father.”, she connected her lips to his. He was fully erect again and she was still overheated. 

His baby bump did it to her every time. 

Barry was about to roll on top of her again, but as he moved the doorbell rang. 

As soon as Barry opened the door Oliver’s body got hot. Felicity stood there watching as both Barry and Oliver just stared into each others eyes. The towel Barry had wrapped around his waist wasn’t hiding anything. Felicity had heard about his heat, about his scent and secretion, but seeing it now in person made her entire body tingle. 

“Are we just going to stand here?”, she asked,  
but got no response. “Guys!”

“I’m sorry.”, Barry said returning to the present once again. “Come in.” Now they were inside the loft not moving. 

She could tell from the large sudden bulge in Oliver’s jeans, his red face, and his loss of words, that the guys needed to be left alone. 

“I’ll meet you both upstairs.”

Once Felicity was out of sight, before Oliver could say a word, they were both naked and on the couch. Barry straddled his legs and slowly lowered himself down on Oliver’s erection. Oliver reached out his hands to Barry’s stomach. 

“You really needed this, I can tell.” Barry’s eyes rolled to the back of his head when Oliver started to rub around his baby bump. 

“It’s beautiful Barr.”

Barry couldn’t acknowledge Oliver right now, his heat was in control. His moans were growing urgent. “I’m not gonna last much longer.”, Oliver moaned. 

“I can feel it., Barry moaned.

Even though Oliver wasn’t a meta, he was sharing Barry’s heat right now and his cock was swelling, just like it would if they were mating. Barry’s cock started to shoot first, then Oliver’s cock exploded inside him. Barry placed his hand on his belly and moaned loudly, his hole now spasming strong around Oliver’s cock. 

Slowly, Barry’s body relaxed and his cock softened. 

“That was quick.”, Oliver laughed when Barry removed himself from his cock sat next to him trying to catch his breath. 

“Oh, that’s not it. Trust me!”, Barry smiled. 

Oliver couldn’t help but smile. He wanted to talk to Barry about life, about Iris, Felicity, the baby, but now wasn’t the time for that. 

“We should get upstairs to the girls.”

“Yeah, we should.”, Barry agreed. “Especially since I didn’t “heat proof” the living room.”, he said looking around at the mess. 

Iris and Felicity were in the 69 position when Barry and Oliver entered. The sounds they were making heightening the severe arousal both men were already feeling. 

Barry laid on his back, opening his legs wide, presenting his leaking hole to Oliver, who wasted no time giving him what he wanted. 

Oliver pushed in with a loud grunt. Barry’s pupils fully blown now, as were his own. 

Oliver’s instinct was to collapse onto Barry, that was the mating position, but luckily his brain was still able to break through Barry’s heat enough for him to realize he couldn’t do that now, or the baby could get hurt. He was able to collapse enough so that his belly was still touching Barry’s, but only just. His hips moved fast his thick cock felt  
So good for both of them as it slid in and out of Barry’s drenched hole. Barry whined at the intensity. 

Iris’s body was still in sync with Barry’s, there was no secondary heat scent this time  
since Oliver wasn’t a metahuman. Her moans were just as desperate as his. Her clit was swollen as Felicity sucked and licked on and inside her pussy, and the taste of Felicity was just adding to the intense build up within. 

Barry’s orgasms had started, his cock filling their bellies with white sticky. Iris screamed when her own orgasm hit. Her pussy pulsing and squirting all over Felicity’s face. 

Iris wanted to finish off Felicity, she really did, but Barry’s heat was strong, and it was pulling her to him. Felicity was so close it didn’t matter, a couple of flicks on her clit and her body shook as her orgasm ripped through her. 

Iris moved to Barry’s side, her head next to his as he continued to whine at Oliver’s quick persistent thrusts. Her hand on her soaked pussy, just watching and listening to the sounds around her. Barry’s desperate whines were turning into urgent moans. She quickly noticed Oliver had stopped moving. He was buried deep inside Barry. His cock was swelling now, oh how she loved that feeling. The way Barry’s grew inside of her before it let go. She knew Barry loved it too. She moved her fingers softly over his sensitive nipples. Looking down at his belly, which was now covered in cum. 

“Oh God!”, Barry yelled. His tell tale that Oliver was about to pop inside him, and that his metahuman orgasm was seconds away. Sure enough, she watched as Barry’s cock and ass exploded in unison, while at the same time Oliver let out a moan of short lived relief. Oliver pushed in hard again and Barry started to moan again. Oliver’s cock was swelling inside him once more. 

This time Iris connected her tongue to Barry’s. She needed to taste him. Her pussy was dripping for him. 

Felicity was on her back, her fingers pressed deep inside her pussy. Her body about to go orgasmic again at any second. She had always enjoyed watching men have sex, especially when one of them was Oliver.

Barry was breathing fast into her mouth, and Iris could barely breath. It was like she could feel Oliver swelling up inside her his heat was so strong. They were both moaning, as were Oliver and Felicity, but Barry and Iris were lost now, in their own little world. They were connected like never before. For the first time ever, Iris felt Barry’s orgasm, his front and his back ejaculations, as if they were her own. Then she felt Oliver’s cock swelling again, and then Barry’s fast build up to release. Then it happened, all at the same time. Oliver’s cock let go, Barry’s orgasm took hold, and Iris pussy spasmed, her juices squirting out just like Barry’s. 

This was different then anything she had ever experienced with him. When Oliver started his rutt, she felt that too. She felt Barry’s body and mind relax, the slow rutt bringing the mating and his heat to an end. 

She laid her head on his pillow. “I feel it too.”, she whispered into his ear. 

“It feels good.”, he smiled, his eyes still closed.

When Oliver pulled out a few minutes later, both Iris and Barry were almost asleep, and Felicity, the amazing woman that she was, had started to clean the room. 

“That was a lot of fun Ollie.”, Oliver May have been gay, but there was something about Felicity that really turned him on. The way no other woman could. 

He walked over to the big comfy chair at the side of the room and called her to him. He wasn’t feeling Barry’s heat anymore, but he was hard again. She was still naked and so was he. She sat on his lap, and he connected her lips to his. She got up on her knees and straddled his legs. He held his erection as she lowered herself down on it. She bounced, they touched, they kissed. When they were approaching orgasm, Oliver reached down to her clit, eliciting a deep heated moan.

They reached orgasm together and they stayed there connected, just holding each other tight. The night had been heated, fun and rewarding for both of them. For all of them actually. As they were leaving, they looked over at their friends, both still naked, their baby bumps obvious and beautiful. They wondered if Barry and Iris would need them again, especially Oliver. It had been six years since the last time, but if he had to wait another six years, he was fine with that. He’d wait, and when the time did come, he was sure it would. He would be there, willing, hard, and ready. 

The next day Caitlin confirmed that it was Cisco’s heat that set off Barry’s. She believed it had to do with the fact that Barry was carrying Cisco’s baby, but more research would be needed. She was grateful that Oliver had been able to control himself and that there had been no damage to the baby or Barry. She didn’t want it to happen again though, so her new priority was to find a new suppressant formula he could use while he was pregnant. 

“Cisco had a rough day.”, she confirmed. He had experienced his first full blown heat. She had started him on stronger suppressants now, ones he would take daily. She hoped to regulate his system, and also find a way to activate the continued growth of his reproductive organs. He had found a partner not to long ago, which may have had an effect on his heat. So now, for both of their sakes, she was determined to make things safe for them, and she would. Everyone was sure of that. 

Barry had woken up nausea free this morning, as did Iris, which was great. But Caitlin warned, Barry especially, not to take it any less seriously. “Don’t eat a ton of food before bed. Remember that Barry.” He promised her he wouldn’t once again. If he couldn’t eat a lot tonight he would make up for it during the day he thought to himself. 

“Speaking of food..”, he said, quickly swooshing away.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, and headed back to her work, finding ways to keep both her friends, and all metahumans safe and healthy would always be her number one priority.


	22. Best Friend, Soulmate and Unconditional Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s pregnancy is progressing, his belly is getting bigger, it’s harder for him to move around, his emotions are even beginning to fluctuate. Luckily he’s almost over the hump with his morning sickness. He has had a rougher time with it than he had expected. Through it all Iris is right by his side to help him through. As Barry’s belly grows much faster than hers, she evens figures out ways to help satisfy their sexual needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot and porn   
Iris/Barry

Twelve Weeks Pregnant

It seemed like his morning sickness would never end. Barry had been so sick, I mean really sick. 

Joe peaked in the bedroom, where Barry’s sweaty head laid on Iris’s lap while she comforted him with her touch. 

The past two weeks had been awful for Barry. The 70/30 scenario had flipped, and the 2 to 3 days a weeks had become 4 to 5 days a week. 

Iris had refused to leave his side now on the mornings he was sick. He fought her on it at first, but despite his insistence that he could handle it, she wouldn’t leave him. Her morning sickness had been a breeze this pregnancy. She had only been sick on three different occasions, which had been a real blessing for both of them. 

Joe motioned Iris to come to the bedroom door, so she did. She gently moved Barry’s head off of her leg and slowly moved from the bed.

“Is he ok?” Joe had arrived this morning to the sound of Barry retching violently. 

“The worst is over.” “He’ll feel better soon.”, she assured.”

“I don’t think he’ll ever want to put his body through this again.”, Joe stated.

“I would think that would be a safe bet dad.”

Iris looked back at Barry who was now resting comfortably.

“I’ll walk you down.”

They got Nora from her room and headed downstairs.

“Thank you dad! For everything!”, Iris said as she zipped Nora’s jacket.

Joe had been picking up Nora on a regular basis now. Before that he had been on call, but the past two weeks Barry was so sick almost everyday, he had just decided to take her to school now no matter what the severity of Barry’s morning sickness was. 

“Of course baby!”, he embraced her in a quick hug.

When they opened the door Cisco was standing there about to knock.

“Daddy!”, Nora said loudly, embracing him in a hug.

Everyone froze, except for Iris who had her hand over her mouth in both embarrassment and laughter.

She cleared her throat. “We explained to Nora last night how, when the baby in daddy’s belly is born, he will call Cisco daddy, because Cisco helped the stork make him.”

Cisco kneeled down in front of Nora so he could look her in the eyes.

“You know Nora, I would be happy with all of you calling me Uncle Cisco.” That’s what she had always called him.

“Even the baby in daddy’s belly, because he’s special.”

It was clear that they hadn’t explained “special” in this circumstance correctly. They were going to have to work on that. 

“Yes. Even the baby in daddy’s belly. And Nora, she looked at him with her big brown eyes, you’re all special!” She wrapped her arms around him. “I love you Uncle Cisco.”

“I love you too.” Everyone was chocked up, even Barry who was making his way downstairs.

Nora must have heard him on the stairs because she turned around. “Daddy!”, she ran to him. She knew she couldn’t jump into his arms because of the baby, so she stood there until he picked her up.

“You feel better daddy?” 

“I feel much better baby.”

“I’m glad daddy.”

“Me too.”, he said giving her a kiss on her forehead. 

“You young lady have to get to school.”, he said putting her down. 

Nora waved bye to everyone and headed out with Joe. 

“Oh, Dad?”, Iris called down the hall.

“Yeah baby?”

“No lollipops.”

Nora looked up at Joe. “Sorry!”

When Iris caught Nora with the lollipop in her room the other night, she had sticky all in her hair, on her clothes, it was everywhere.

“Sorry!” Joe said, looking back at Iris.

“Aha.”, have a good day.”, she smiled.

When she stepped back into the loft, Barry and Cisco were sitting at the table while Barry sipped on some of the Gatorade that Cisco had just brought over. 

“I’m glad your feeling better babe.”, she kissed the top of his head.

He was still actually a little bit pale, but he did seem much better then he did earlier.

“I should get going.”, Cisco said as he stood up. “Caitlin’s got two deliveries today, and I need my treatment this morning.”

Cisco’s Heat had been a success in a way. He hadn’t had any actual sex unfortunately, but Caitlin helped him through it, and by doing so, she was able to develop the right matrix of meds to not only control his heat, but to send the correct signals to his male ovaries so they had started to develop again. They were close to being fully developed now. He was even starting to feel his cycle, and today was day one. He and his partner Hartley had even started to talk about children. Cisco knew he could fertilize Hartley, but he really wanted to carry a baby, so right now Caitlin was suppressing both of their heat cycles. They hadn’t mated yet, so their heat cycles hadn’t dissipated, and to be safe, they decided it was the best way to go, for now anyway.

His scent was soft this morning. It wasn’t strong enough to cause any type of response from Barry’s body, which was a good thing, because he was in no shape for that right now. 

“Ok, well tell Caitlin I said hi and   
that Barry may or may not be in today?, she looked at him. 

“Later today I will.”, he said as he took another sip of his drink.

“Thank you for the Gatorade by the way.”

“Of course!”, Cisco smiled.

Once Cisco was gone Barry groaned unintentionally. 

“You still don’t feel well, do you?”

“Not really.”, he said sadly. 

“Come on.”, she said gesturing him to follow her to the couch. 

She sat at the corner and he laid down, his head on her lap.

“I can’t wait until this is over.”

“I know baby.”, she moved her hand through his hair. A few minutes later he was asleep again. 

She looked at his baby bump, it was much bigger than hers, but now, with him being so sick every morning, the baby’s growth had slowed down. There was no reason for concern Caitlin assured. He hadn’t been eating as much, so his body used its energy to keep him and the baby heathy now. The baby was still close to two months ahead of normal, but it hadn’t had another growth spurt in almost a month. It was extremely healthy though, and still very active. 

She moved her hand to his belly, just so she could feel the baby move. It always calmed her down, no matter what life threw her way, when she felt his little kicks. 

His baby bump also had one more distinct effect on her, it made her horny, and as of late, her level of horny was off the charts. Unfortunately, with Barry being so sick, their sex life had dwindled some. She couldn’t blame him, he had been weak, tired, and rundown all month. She wouldn’t have been eager for sex either if she was in his position. 

The more she touched and rubbed his belly the wetter her underwear became. Her thighs clenched together giving her some pressure. Her sex ached for him.

“Mmmm”, she heard Barry moan so she stopped rubbing. 

“You ok?”

“Mmhmm. Just feels really good.” He put his hand on hers, moving it in circles, encouraging her to do the same. 

She hadn’t noticed, his belly was kind of big now, but his hand was inside his sweatpants. 

“Is your stomach still upset?”

“Nope.”, he moaned, his hand now squeezing his sensitive head. “Just feeling a little weak now.

“We should control ourselves so you can eat a  
Power Bar.” He knew he should, but he was already really close. “Not yet.”, she could hear it in his voice that he was right on the edge. 

After his bought of heat a few weeks go, Caitlin had vigorously suppressed his heat. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him to have sex, no, that was good for him, but she was nervous that the more pregnant he got, if he lost control, the baby could get hurt and nobody wanted that. Iris was even taking her pill again, but right now both of their bodies were heating up. 

“I took my suppressants before I started to get sick this morning. Right before actually.”, he confessed. It hadn’t been intensional. His stomach didn’t start to turn until after he started to eat. Usually he woke up nauseous, but this morning was different. 

“So they came right back up?”

“I assume so.”, he moaned again. He was really close.

That actually reminder her, with the way things had happened with him this morning she hadn’t taken hers either. No wonder why they felt like this right now. 

She should have told him, but she didn’t. She needed this, and she was pretty sure he did too. She was also confident that if they both took their pills once they played a little, it would stop his heat in its tracks, if this was his heat, she wasn’t really sure. It had been such a crazy time for both of them. It was possible, after all, they they were both just really horny. So she stopped talking and started touching again. 

“Iris, get up for a second.”, he sounded out of breath. Once she did he looked at her and blushed, his hand still in his underwear. 

“I need some help sitting up.”, they both started to laugh. 

Once she helped him up, he pulled his sweats and underwear off, leaving him in just his t-shirt. He reached over to Iris’s waist to unbutton her pants, so she quickly helped him. Her pants fell to the floor and her underwear quickly followed. Barry moved himself slowly onto his back, Iris melted at his cuteness. 

His cock was standing up, fully erect. Barry’s hand fondling it as much as he could around his belly.

“Come here.”, his said looking over at Iris who was waiting for direction. He was a bit fragile right now, although she would never tell him that. 

“I want this up here.”, he reached over to her wet sex, directing her to straddle his face.

She had missed this so much since he’d developed his baby bump. It was the way they had always started in the bedroom. Her on her back and him on his belly, and his tongue inside her sex.

“Are you sure? You seemed pretty desperate a few minutes ago. I don’t mind helping you first.”

“I’m desperate for you Iris.”

She straddled his chest and rubbed over his belly with both hands. “So beautiful!”

“Yours isn’t so bad either.”, he said, placing both his hands on her belly. 

He pulled her up, so he had the perfect access to what he wanted, and got to work. He licked inside and out. He moaned and sucked. Her juices poured out of her. As every orgasm hit her, he stopped to watch the spasms. His cock leaked at the sight. When he stuck his fingers inside of her, she moaned loudly at the intensity, with both hands he worked diligently to bring her to one more shaking orgasm. 

“Yes!”, she repeated as her release grew closer and closer. A few more seconds is all it took. Her body shook and her juices squirted all over Barry’s hands and shirt.

“Guess I should have taken this off too.”, he had the biggest grin on his face. He was so proud of himself. 

He must have sat up to quickly, because his head started to spin. Iris noticed right away, bracing his head right before he passed out. She held onto him. She knew he wasn’t sick or hurt, he needed food, and she should have insisted he eat something before....

“I’m ok Iris.” 

“I know Barr.” She grabbed a big pillow, helped him get his shirt off, placed the pillow behind his back and had him sit back. She tossed her shirt on and headed into the kitchen. While she was in the kitchen she grabbed her suppressant from her bag and took it. It was obvious to her that it wasn’t heat driving them today.

She handed him a wet cloth so he could clean up a bit. Then she handed him the unwrapped power bar, a glass of juice, and two of his pills.

“Before you take those let me call Caitlin.”

While she did he ate his bar.

“Have him take one.”, Caitlin said. “Just in case his body absorbed some of the ones he took before he got sick. 

“One.”, Iris motioned to him.”, and he did, right before he downed his juice. 

She hung up with Caitlin and then looked at him. 

“Let’s take today off Barr.” 

“I don’t know Iris.”

“Everyone knows you were sick this morning, dad, Caitlin, Cisco. And you have been sick Barry, really sick. Dad is picking up Nora after school. She’ll be with him all weekend. Let’s take this time for us, just me and you.”

“That does sound good, but what if I wake up sick again tomorrow?”

“Then I’ll take care of you.”, she rubbed his belly and he smiled. “Ok.”

“Wow, this guy is really active right now.”, she said feeling the baby moving in his belly. 

“I think he’s still hungry.”, he said. 

She laughed. Then let’s feed him, but first.... she kneeled down and took his still erect cock inside her mouth. 

She moved her fingers to his hole, it wasn’t wet. That confirmed, there was no heat, they were both just really horny. She licked, and sucked his cock, her head bobbing up and down. When she tasted his pre-cum, she licked his tip. Her finger was still rubbing around his hole, she hadn’t entered him, he was too dry for that right now. But the touch was still sending shivers down his spine.

“Iris”, he warned.

She carefully removed her mouth from his cock. Then she softly rubbed around his leaking tip. She watched his hand go to his belly, and she listened to his soft moans, and then finally she felt his hot cum on her hands as his cock spasmed hard.

He felt Iris’s soft touch on his balls. She was so gentle with him, and his body really needed that right now. He wasn’t feeling nauseous or even dizzy now, but his body had been through so much over the past twelve weeks, having Iris taking care of him like this made his mind and body feel much better than it had in a long time. 

She knew that too, and she knew he had needed this. It wasn’t about lust, or even need at the moment. it was about the pure unconditional love she felt for the man in front of her. The man who was completely giving himself to her touch.

“Are you comfortable Barr?”

When he didn’t answer right away she looked up, his belly was so big, she couldn’t help but get distracted. She stood up and sat next to him. “You ok babe?”

“Yes, I just love you so much.”, he started to cry, so she pulled him into her, well the best she could with his belly. 

“This was new. It seemed the pregnancy was effecting him in a new way. She held his head, moving her fingers through his hair.

“I love you more than anything Barry.”

“I know.”, he cried. She didn’t say anything else. She just held him until he was ready for her to let go. She could feel the baby kicking, and Barry must have too because he carefully pulled away. 

“Let’s eat babe. We have the entire day together.”

He agreed, and did he eat. She hadn’t seen him eat so much all month. They started with what they had in the house, but quickly moved to pizza. They had ordered six large pizza’s and an hour later they were gone. Iris have four big slices, she had been pretty hungry, and that was a lot for her, but Barry had the rest. At first Iris worried he may be eating to much, but when he finished eating he sat back on the couch with a huge smile on his face. His face wasn’t pale anymore, he didn’t look tired, or rundown, he looked healthy. He looked like Barry Allen, and that made her happy. 

“I think he’s finally satisfied.”, he smiled, hand on his belly. Iris placed her hand next to his, she could feel that he was still moving, but he wasn’t kicking anymore.

“I think he is, just like his dad is now.”

It didn’t take long before their lips connected and their hands began to wonder. When 2nd base turned to 3rd, the couch wasn’t going to cut it anymore. He was much bigger than the last time they actually really had sex and she was bigger too. They were going to have to do a little figuring out before it actually happened. 

When they got up to the bedroom Barry sat down in the comfy chair they had used when Iris was very pregnant with Nora. He was so hard, and it was difficult, but he managed to take hold of his erection. Iris had left for the bathroom, when she entered the bedroom she was turned on, but also concerned because of the hard time he was having. He looked frustrated. 

She went to him, she gently caressed his cheek. “Baby, look at me.” He looked at her with sad eyes. “It’s going to be ok. Trust me.”, she assured. 

He shook his head. “Ok.” She kissed his forehead and went over to the closet. She pulled out his stash of sex toys from when he had first discovered his powers and his heat. She cleaned them quickly. They had always cleaned and disinfected them before they put them away, so the quick disinfecting wouldn’t be a problem.

She kneeled in front of him, showing him the lube. “You ready?”, "yes!”, she knew he was, but she asked anyway. 

She lubed her fingers up and slowly entered him with two fingers. As she moved her fingers with her other hand she started to massage his balls again, carefully pulling on them, her hand slowly making its way up his length as she started to stroke him. 

His hips started to move, now three fingers sliding in and out of his hole. She quickly brought him to orgasm. When his body relaxed he sat up, he wanted to do something for her again. Well he really wanted to be inside her, but she hadn’t figured that out yet. 

She rummaged through the bag again. The masturbator he had was perfect for his situation. She cleaned it up and placed it in between two hard decorative pillows, and moved it toward the end of the bed. 

“Stand for me Barr.”, she helped him up and motioned him toward the toy. 

“Try it baby.”, he did. He lined himself up and pushed in. It felt so real when he started to move, she could see the immediate relief on his face. It was making Iris so hot, watching his hips move and his cock slide in and out of the toy. She wasn’t all that big yet. She actually had a cute little bump. She laid down beside the toy at the edge of the bed, bent her knees up and spread her legs. It took him less then a second to enter her. It felt amazing for both of them. She had figured it out, at least until she started to get bigger. He was getting close so he moved his fingers over her clit and rubbed. Yes, this position had worked out perfectly she thought to herself as they both reached orgasm simultaneously. 

By the end of their session they were both completely satisfied. Barry had a way of masturbating without getting frustrated or worse hurting himself. The morning may have been a bust, but this afternoon had been a huge success. They couldn’t wait to see what the night would bring. 

The rest of the weekend passed quickly. Barry didn’t get sick one time. They both kept their fingers crossed, hoping that his morning sickness had finally ended. The sex was just as good as it always had been. Barry’s food intake grew each day, and along with it Iris could of sworn the baby did too. 

By Monday morning they were both refreshed and ready to go. Now the only thing bothering Barry was that he couldn’t get into The Flash suit anymore, and this time Cisco refused to alter it. 

“Barry!”, Caitlin said sternly.  
“It’s just not safe for you to be The Flash right now. “I’m sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will follow today. It’s a short one, but I felt like I wanted the birth to be it’s own chapter.


	23. A Little Bundle of Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barry doesn’t take Caitlin’s advise seriously enough he goes into labor, which could be devastating to both himself and the baby. Luckily it all works out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter and it’s only Plot

When Wally first returned to Central City to cover as the resident speedster for the rest of Barry’s pregnancy, Barry was furious. Now he still wasn’t happy, but at least he knew the City would be safe, so he accepted it, not happily, but he did. He adjusted to life without crime fighting, it wasn’t easy, but honestly, one month after Wally had arrived, his belly was so big, he had to work just to get out of a chair. 

Technically Barry was seventeen weeks pregnant, but physically he was close to full term. The baby was over seven pounds. Caitlin was ready to deliver it as soon as he was. The baby had developed and grown much faster than she had estimated. Barry was eating so much now, and he was extremely healthy, she was afraid he may go into labor. Which would be dangerous for both him and the baby. There was no question in her mind that the baby was ready to come into the world. 

They had talked about it a few times, and Barry said he was ready, but he had a few things to consider before setting the day. 

Iris was seventeen weeks pregnant, she still wasn’t huge, but she also wasn’t small. Nora was a good girl, but she was still only six years old and required their full attention. They knew the baby was a metahuman. The tests had confirmed he had the gene, but there was no way of knowing what his powers were or would be. They had to be prepared for anything. 

Also, and most importantly, twenty four hours after giving birth, Barry would slip into heat, and they couldn’t suppress it. Which meant he would need to contact Oliver, head out to Star City, If Ollie was even available, separate himself from Iris, Nora, and the baby almost right away, and depending on how strong his heat was, he may need to stay away for more than twelve hours. 

Unfortunately, Cisco wasn’t an option anymore. First of all, he had a partner now, and Barry wasn’t sure how his partner would feel about him mating with another guy, even if they were just best friends, who just happened to have a child together. Also, his partner was pregnant now, and morning sickness was ravaging him, just as bad as it had Barry. 

One week later. 

When Iris walked into the loft Barry was sitting on the couch. As she approached him she knew something was wrong. He was pale and sweaty, he looked like he was in pain. 

“Barry!”, she sat down and rubbed his cheek.”

“The baby’s coming Iris.”, he sounded petrified. 

She would have asked why he hadn’t called her or Caitlin or anyone, but it was clear that he was in shock. 

One thing about male pregnancy was that they couldn’t deliver a baby naturally, so she had no idea what could possibly be going on inside him at the moment. 

She sent Caitlin a text, a second later both her and Cisco breached into the loft. Without a word, the three of them got him up, held him tight, and breached away.   
When they laid Barry on the medical bed, he started to cry. 

Cisco was hooking up his IV and the monitors, so Caitlyn gently placed her hand on Barry’s cheek.

“He’s gonna be ok.”, he cried. “He’s gotta be ok.”, he was crying hard. 

“I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure he is Barry. I promise you.”   
“Now I need you to close your eyes and count backwards from ten for me. He did as she asked and Cisco shot the anesthesia into the IV. 

When Barry woke up the shades of the room were drawn, the room was quiet, and he felt like he had been hit be a truck. The first thing he noticed was that he was thin, or at least much thinner than he was. He couldn’t stop the tears as they started to flow, but when he turned his head to the other side of the room, he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Iris was cradling the baby, who was swaddled in a light blue blanket, in her arms, a small bottle in her hand. She hadn’t heard Barry shift because her concentration was on getting the baby to eat. 

“Iris?”, he called softly. His throat was sore, they must have put a breathing tube down his throat. 

Iris looked up as soon as she heard his voice. She had a huge smile on her face. She stood up carefully with the baby and walked over to the bed. 

“Let’s see if daddy can get you to take your bottle.”, she said handing the baby to him.

Barry stared at the little miracle in his arms. “He’s beautiful.”

“He is! Just like his father.”

Iris handed the bottle to Barry. He held the bottle at the infants little lips, encouraging him to grip on to the nipple. The little mouth opened, he pushed the bottle gently and the baby started to suckle.

“Looks like he was hungry after all.”, Iris smiled at Barry.

As the day passed by Barry’s body healed quickly. Even the multiple incisions on his belly were fading by morning. 

“Being speedsters is what saved the both of you.”, Caitlin said. 

She wasn’t trying to be insensitive, but he had really scared her. 

“Both of us?”, he asked.

She softened some. “His meta genetic makeup marches yours, and, she took a deep breath, and he’s already tested his speed healing.”

The baby’s lung had collapsed, but with Caitlin’s fast actions and the baby’s inborn meta healing, his lung had completely healed within an hour. 

The gravity of the situation hit Barry hard. What could have happened because he hadn’t listened to Caitlin, because he hesitated and hadn’t prioritized the baby’s health before anything else. 

“I’m so sorry.”, he said to the baby sleeping in his arms, tears running down his cheeks. Caitlin moved to his side and squeezed his hand. 

“I’m sorry Barry.” I shouldn’t have said any of that. 

Everything she had said was true, he knew that, but he couldn’t change what had happened now. He had to move forward. They all knew that as well. So tears turned into celebration, and they all happily welcomed Bartholomew Henry Allen ll into the world.


	24. Coming Home To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After giving birth the previous day Barry goes into heat as expected. He makes it to Star City in time to be with Oliver, but the session ends after one heated mating because Barry’s mind and body are being called elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some plot and some porn.

“I have to leave.”, he said sadly, handing Bart to Iris.

It was only mid-morning, only sixteen hours since he gave birth, but his body was hot, his cock was hard, and he was already extremely horny.

He was going to run to Star City in a few hours. Oliver had cleared today and tomorrow to be with him, to give him everything he needed when his heat surfaced. He couldn’t wait any longer though, his body needed attention now.

Iris took the sleeping baby from his arms and carefully laid him in the portable crib next to their bed. She had already started to feel his heat, his scent was already so strong, and she had actually taken a suppressant this morning. 

She kissed him on the lips. “You don’t know how bad I want to feel you inside me right now.”

“You’re not helping me Iris.”

They had talked about having Joe stay at the house with the baby, he already had Nora anyway. That way Iris could go with him to Star City, so she could be there for him like she was last time. Barry wanted that too, but even though he knew Joe was the best dad ever, he still didn’t want to leave him like that. Also, Iris was starting to look very pregnant, and the last thing he wanted was to put the baby in danger. Especially after the events of yesterday. It was best for everyone involved for him to leave on his own. 

“I’m sorry Barr.”, she sighed.

“You should go now before it gets any worse.”, she admitted. “I’ll be right here when you get back.”

“I love you Iris.”

“I love you too!”, she smiled. 

For the first time in almost three months Barry flashed away. 

Not even fifteen minutes later, when Barry arrived at Oliver’s place, he was in heat. His ass and cock were throbbing and his underwear and legs were soaked. 

“Ollie.”, he moaned the minute he saw the man. He was sitting on the couch naked and masturbating. Preparing himself for today.

There was no foreplay, no kissing, no talking, just intense, urgent mating.

Barry flashed them up to Oliver’s  
Bedroom. As soon as he laid down on the bed Oliver pushed into him. Oliver’s cock swelled quickly, more and more by the second. Barry’s cock was unloading too, and it seemed continuously. 

“Oh God”

Barry’s ass exploded, seconds later Oliver’s  
cock exploded inside him.  
“Again”, Barry practically begged, but he didn’t have to beg because Oliver’s cock was already swelling again. 

The feelings we’re so intense. His cock was so big and Barry’s heat orgasm was approaching fast. 

“So big, so big”, Barry said under his breath.

Oliver moaned urgently, his cock started to twitch. Barry cried out in ecstasy as his and Oliver’s cocks erupted with cum and his hole pulsed, his juices squirted along with it.

Barry held onto to Oliver while he started to rut. They had mated and his body felt temporarily satisfied. 

When Oliver softened and pulled out Barry felt different then he had ever felt after a mating session. Usually his body started to heat up almost right away, calling him back to his mate, but now, his body wasn’t heating up, but he did feel a pull to his mate, but it wasn’t Oliver he needed, it was someone else. 

Both his mind and body were begging for Iris. 

“Oliver?”, he said softly to the man beside him.

“I know Barry, I can feel it.”

“You need to go home to your wife, your soulmate.”

“I’m sorry Ollie.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.”, Oliver smiled.

“Go home Barr.”

When Barry entered the loft he didn’t swoosh in, he used his key. The last thing he wanted was to scare Iris. He was still in heat, but it felt different than anything he had experienced in the past. It was obvious that giving birth had altered it.

“Barry?”, Iris was currently laying on the couch, the babies bassinet in the swing by her side. 

“Yes, it’s me.” He said softly as he approached.

She sat up and he took a seat next to her.

“I needed to be here.”

Besides the distinct bulge in his pants and his strong scent, she wouldn’t have known he was in heat. The way he was carrying himself, he seemed normal.

“I need you to be here too.”, she kissed him softly.

“Dad is on the way over with “stuff”, she smiled. “I lost track, he was bringing so many things.”

That was Joe of course. They had set a large space aside in the baby’s room for Papa Joe. 

“Cecile took Jenna and Nora to the park and then later on tonight they are going to a birthday party.” “Dad’s home alone all day and bored.”, she licked her lips. 

He knew where this was going. 

“How do you feel Iris? Honestly!” It had been a stressful two days, and he didn’t want to put more pressure on her now. 

“I need this Barry.” “We need this.”

He looked over at Bart. “How’s he been?” It had been four hours since he had left to see Oliver.

“Well, he ate, he pooped, he slept, he ate, he slept..., Barry stopped her. Ok, I get it. He’s a newborn baby.”

Iris reached over to his bulge, and rubbed softly. He didn’t stop her, he was in control, and it felt really good.

“Is this ok?”

“Yes!”, he breathed out, “but Joe...”

“Just relax baby. “I’m just taking the edge of for now.”, he needed the attention so he relaxed. 

Iris chuckled suddenly. “What?”, he asked confused.

“It’s just, she moved her hand underneath his shirt and over his abs. “It’s like you were never pregnant.”, he couldn’t help but to connect his eyes to the baby. He hadn’t had much time with him yet, but the love he felt for him was unconditional. 

“But I was.”

“I know, and I have pictures to prove it.”, she started to rub his belly and he moaned. 

She was about to reach for his bulge again but the doorbell rang, and the baby started to fuss. 

“I’ll get the door you get Bart.”

When Barry got to Bart he had stopped fussing, the doorbell must have startled him, but he was awake. 

“Hey pal.”, he said removing him from the swing. 

When Iris opened the door she almost fell over. Joe was standing at the door in the middle of what looked like all of Babies R Us.

“Dad!”, she said shocked looking at all the bags surrounding him. 

“He was almost five months early Iris. I know you need things.”

“But dad.”, she was almost in tears now. 

“Joe!”, Barry was just as shocked as Iris was. 

Barry had the baby in his arms, so all of Joe’s attention shifted to Bart. 

“There he is.”, Joe smiled.

Barry handed Bart to Iris and flashed all of Joe’s packages to the baby’s room. When he returned from upstairs Joe had Bart, bottle in hand. It was obvious that Joe was ecstatic to have a grandson. He loved Nora with all his heart, but the chance to watch a baby boy grow up was something he had always wished for. 

“He loves his food.”, Joe smiled.

“I think he got that from me.”, Barry blushed.

Joe couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Dad?, Iris started. “I’d love to take him for a few hours.”, Joe said cutting her off. 

“Joe knew what was going on. Iris had been so distraught when Barry was in surgery yesterday, she had told her dad all about the reasons Barry had put the birth off, and the heat he was going to experience was a big part of that. Not to mention Barry was flushed and there was no hiding his bulge. 

“Are you sure Joe?”

“Yes, I would love to spend some one on one time with my grandson.”

While Iris packed the baby’s bag Joe and Barry had some time to talk.

Barry’s body had been through so much, and it felt strange to see him looking normal again. 

“You look good.”, Joe said.

“It’s been a strange five months Joe, I know.”

“It has, but look at what those five months gave you.”

Barry was currently changing Bart’s diaper.

All Barry could do was smile. 

When he finished changing him he sat down, baby in hand. 

“He’s got your eyes.”, Barry looked down, Bart’s hazel eyes were wide open. They looked more blue right now than they were this morning. 

“I don’t know that I would do it again Joe, but I will never regret doing it the first time”

“I know Barr.”

“All packed.”, Iris said entering the room.

“I’ll help you out Joe.”

It was warm outside, but they still bundled the baby up.

Barry made sure the baby’s seat was strapped securely in the back seat. 

“You be good for Papa Joe.”, it would only be a few hours at the most, but he hated being separated from him. 

“Thanks Joe.”

“You don’t have to thank me son.” “Now go be with your wife.” We’ll be fine.”

First of all Barry knew Joe was right, they would be more than fine, and second, he was starting to feel his heat pushing him again. He’d never taken a “break” like this, and he didn’t want it to get unmanageable. So he thanked Joe again and swooshed back upstairs. 

When he walked inside Iris was still on the couch. 

“Come here”, she called patting the couch beside her.

“Now, where were we.”, her hand back on his bulge. 

“You’re harder.”, he was breathing fast too. 

“Oh God Barr.”, I can feel what you’re feeling again. 

“All I feel is you Iris.”, he was speaking literally. His mind and body were connected to hers. 

Barry picked her up gently. He didn’t flash them upstairs, he slowly carried her up in his arms. When they got to the room they both vacated their clothes. Barry did flash around quickly, both “heat” proofing the room and getting the big chair ready for the special kind of sex Iris preferred at this stage in her pregnancy. 

Iris was laying on her side, on the bed, when he finished. 

Barry laid behind her, his body plastered against hers, his arm gently wrapped around her baby bump, slowly pushing his swollen cock inside her aching sex. His hips moved slow at first, but they both needed more at the moment. 

“Let me know if it gets too much.”, he said softly. 

She agreed, so he started moving faster. 

“It’s starting.,” he moaned into her back as his first orgasm took hold. The feeling of his cum erupting inside her caused her entire body to tingle. 

When his cock started to swell Iris started to moan. She loved this part when he was in heat. “So swollen.”, he moaned. “So good.”, she moaned back. 

His hands on her pregnant belly, his swollen cock, and the way he held her, she was about to reach orgasm along with him. 

His swollen head erupted, and Iris’s sex exploded. 

“I love you so much Iris.”, he seemed so calm now. Not the way he usually did at the height of his heat. 

When he softened and slowly pulled out she thought something had to be wrong, but when she turned to face him she knew nothing was. 

“I love you too Barr.” His smile was precious, he looked so happy, so satisfied, and so handsome. It was obvious to her that this heat was finished, but for Iris, even without his heat driving her, the pregnancy hormones still were.

“Come here.”, she said, laying her hand on her pillow. “I can’t reach you.”, she pouted and laughed at the same time. 

“On your back.”, she instructed.

Her hand went to his belly and she started to softly rub. “You can’t see the incisions at all now.”, she said

He looked sad. “I’m sorry baby. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” 

“It’s fine Iris. I’m just missing him being in there.”, he blushed.

“That’s normal Barr. Trust me, that feeling will go away.”

Her hand was moving closer and closer to his growing erection. He caught on quickly, he turned to her. “Let’s move to the chair.”, he kissed her gently. 

“We don’t have to If you’re not up for it.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m up for it.”, he moved closer, his erection now against her leg. 

Barry helped her to the chair, making sure she was comfortable. The sex was soft and sensual. Once he was sure she was comfortable he entered her from underneath. He was hitting her just right with every thrust. There was no swelling, no double orgasms, and no rutting. It was just pure intimacy. Iris reached orgasm first, her sex pulsed around his hardness. Barry’s orgasm followed. His seed shooting deep inside her. 

When their bodies relaxed they decided to shower. Once they dressed they called Joe, who actually sounded disappointed that they were ready to have Bart back already. 

“Apparently Bart loves baseball.” “Joe said they watched the game together.”, Barry smiled disconnecting the call. 

“And so it begins.”, Iris smiled. 

“Do you know how bad he is going to spoil that kid?”, Iris said.

He already spoiled Nora, but now, this little boy, that he could mold and influence, it was going to be a lot of fun to watch. 

“Where in the world did you find these clothes dad?”

Joe brought Bart home in a Central City Baseball players jersey, the tiniest baseball cap they had ever seen, and a team jacket.”

“I special ordered them a while ago.”, he confessed.”, Joe cleared his throat, The day you two found out you were having a boy.”

Barry changed Bart’s diaper and freshened him up, but he left the jersey on. Bart actually seemed to like it. 

When Joe left Barry laid on the couch, with Bart on his belly. It was only 6:00, but Barry was more exhausted then he’d ever been. 

As Iris cooked, ordered dinner, she looked over at her boys on the couch. It was hard to put the last thirty six hours into perspective. There were so many ups and downs. But now, just watching them sleep together as they were, made all those events blur. Everything had worked out, her husband and new son were there with her, and they were both strong and healthy. There was no doubt in her mind, that whatever came next would turn out the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and last chapter will follow shortly, if not tonight.


	25. One “BIG” Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all plot and no porn.  
Iris goes into labor, and little do they know what to expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about family and contains lots of fluff

4 months one week later

“Barry!”, it couldn’t have been much later than midnight when Iris’s contractions started.

“I’ll get him.”, Barry said half asleep. He thought Bart must have been crying. 

“Barry!”, he turned to look at her. 

“It’s time Barr.”, he could see the urgency on her face. 

Barry remained surprisingly calm. He quickly put their ‘baby’s coming” plan into place.

Once Nora and Bart were awake and bundled up, he placed Bart in his carrier and had Nora sit next to him on the couch. 

While Caitlin, Cisco and Barry moved around the house quickly, the kids stayed still, taking it all in. Even Bart, at only four months old, he seemed to be enjoying the scene in front of him. His big blue eyes moving around the room, a big smile on his face.

“This is funny.”, Nora giggled leaning over to Bart. 

Barry had already put his mittens on, probably not on purpose. His little hands moving up and down.

“Do you want these off for now?”, Nora asked pulling them off. He had to be warm, she knew that. She had really become a great big sister.  
She had only just turned seven and she was already extremely helpful.

When the four adults breached away the baby’s little hands stopped moving, and his smile turned to confusion, but Nora just giggled some more. 

“It’s ok, they’ll be back and then later we’ll get ice cream.” Seconds later Cisco breached back in. 

“Told you.”, Nora said softly.

Cisco picked up the baby and held Nora’s hand, and off they went.

“Papa Joe will be here any minute.”, Cisco told Nora. “ Can you sit with Bart like a big girl for a few minutes until he gets here?”

“Yes.”, he knew she could.

“Uncle Cisco?, Where’s mommy?”

Iris, Barry, and Caitlin were is the shaded medical room preparing Iris for birth.

She’s getting ready to bring the new baby into the world. 

“Oh ok.”, she looked sad.

“I promise Nora, as soon as the baby’s here Papa Joe will bring you back here to see both mammy and the baby. For now though, I need you to help take care of Bart, ok?”

“Ok.”, she smiled., she loved feeling needed. 

Joe arrived maybe ten minutes later. He was only there to pick up the kids for now, so a quick thumbs up from Caitlin, and he was off.

When Nora walked into Joe’s house her face lit up and she sprinted to the Christmas tree, which was already packed with presents. Joe hadn’t expected Iris to go into labor for at least another week, and Christmas was only three days away. There had been no time to rectify the situation when Barry called.

“Santa’s already come here.”, Nora said with pure excitement in her voice.

“Only for you guys.”, came Jenna’s voice, when she entered the living room. Cecile followed, quickly taking Bart from Joe’s hands.

“That’s right sweetheart, he did come, but like I told Jenna, nothing can be opened until Christmas Eve. Santa left strict rules. He won’t bring the rest of the gifts until then, and he wants to make sure everyone has their gifts to open together.”

“Oh.”, she said looking sadly at the gifts. 

“How about we get your coat off and make some hot cocoa?”, that made her smile. “Ok.”, she quickly pulled her coat off following Cecile into the kitchen.

It was almost 1:00 am, but everyone was up and too eager about Iris to sleep, so hot cocoa seemed to be a good choice right now. 

They had all fallen asleep in the living room, and were woken two hours later when Joe’s phone started to buzz.

“She did?”, he sounded surprised but also very happy.

“Did mama have the baby?”, Nora asked sleepily. “Yes.”, Joe smiled.

“Did she have a boy or girl?”, Cecile asked. 

“Both.”, Joe answered, still sounding shocked. 

“The baby had been hiding when Caitlin had run ultrasounds on Iris. They were all surprised.”, Joe continued. 

“They’re little.”, Barry said, about five pounds each, but perfectly healthy. 

“Are they?”, Cecile started. “Yes, they have the gene.”

The metahuman gene, even Nora had it, but there hadn’t been any indication of what her powers would be. Bart was an exception due to his birth. He was, well would be, a speedster.

“Two babies?”, Nora’s eyes grew wide. “Mommy and Daddy are going to be really tired.” “I’m going to get a lot of ice cream.”

Suddenly Bart made the cutest sound ever, his little hands clapping together.

“Well he’s happy.”, they all started to laugh. 

Nora was already putting her jacket on. 

“Wait for us baby girl.”, Joe said trying to slow her down a bit.

When they arrived, the medical room was closed, but the shades were open. Nora ran to the window right away. Iris was in bed and Barry in the chair next to her. They were each holding a baby.

Joe took Bart out of his carrier and joined Nora at the window. Both Nora and Bart, big eyes staring at their parents through the window. 

Everything was quiet until Bart made his cute little sound again. 

Barry and Iris both looked up with a smile and motioned their family in. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he’s trying to say ice cream.”, Joe said, as Bart made his little noise once again.

“Sorry.”, Nora smiled blushing. 

“Sorry for what?”, Joe asked.

“I think I taught him that.”

Joe couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well that’s a good word to learn.”, “come on baby.”

“Da.”, Bart babbled as they walked in.

Barry looked at him with a big smile on his face.

“Is he trying to say daddy?”, Joe asked.

“He is.”, Caitlin confirmed, walking in behind them.

Bart wasn’t growing at a rapid pace anymore, but his body and brain were further along than the average four month old.

“He’s really smart.”, Nora said. 

“He’s a little ahead of the curve.”, Caitlin said smiling at Nora.

Barry stood up “trade?”, he asked Joe, the tiny new infant sound asleep in his arms. Joe had Nora sit down in a chair across from the bed, and carefully placed Bart in her arms. 

Barry carefully handed the infant to Joe, “Papa Joe, Barry said, meet Donald Joseph West-Allen.”

Once Joe had the baby in his arms, Barry took Bart from Nora. He knew she wanted to get up, and be closer to Iris.

Joe sat down in the seat Barry had just vacated, looking over at Iris.

“And the little bundle in your arms baby?”

“Dad, she said, meet Dawn Francine West-Allen.”

“They’re both beautiful baby.”

Bart was getting fussy, so Barry left the room so he could change and feed him.

“Can I hold the baby Papa?”, Nora asked. Joe looked over at Iris. These babies were much smaller than Bart had been when she first held him. 

“Come here baby.”, Iris said motioning Nora to get on the bed next to her. Once she was comfortable and secure, Iris placed the baby in her arms. “I’m a big sister again, twice!”

“You certainly are.”, Iris confirmed rubbing her cheek. 

“Ba.”, Bart said. Barry had just walked in with Bart in his arms

“Yes that’s a baby.”, Barry said. Everything Bart had tried to say so far was like that, just the first couple letters were identifiable, but still, it was pretty impressive for a four month old.

“He’ll be talking in sentences soon.”, Joe said, full of admiration. 

“Bart.”, Nora looked up at him. “Ice cream.”, right away he made that adorable sound and his little hands moved in excitement. 

Both Barry and Iris just stared in disbelief. I mean, it wasn’t really legible, but still, you could hear it.

“It’s a good word to learn, right Papa?”

They all laughed, even Bart.

The morning flew by, and by noon all four kids were out cold. The twins were both swaddled and sleeping in the small little cribs Caitlin had brought to the room, she did deliver babies now, so she always had plenty of supplies around. 

Both Nora and Bart were in the big chair across from the bed. Bart was in his carrier and Nora was sitting beside him. Bart’s little head was leaning against the side of the carrier, and Nora’s against the carrier on the opposite side. It was more than adorable. 

Joe was asleep too, curled up on a chair on the opposite side of the kids. 

“We went from a family of three to a family of six in less than nine months Barr., Iris said looking around. Barry had taken the spot next to her in bed. They were exhausted too. “I know.”, he said smiling. “And those two, he motioned to Nora and Bart, are going to be a handful as he gets older.”

They could tell how close they already were.

“Ahah.”, Iris agreed

Barry’s eyes were closing so she leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. “We can never forget to take our suppressants baby. Remember that!”, she was laughing but she really wasn’t kidding. Their family was complete now, so even though the sex was out of this world when his heat surfaced, regular sex was going to have to do now, and honestly, they didn’t need his heat for out of this world sex anyway. Their sex was always out of this world. They were soul mates after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed the added chapters. I’m glad I decided to continue it.


End file.
